The Lost Sister
by Luna21VW
Summary: Kara is the younger sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, only Inuyasha doesn't know he has a sister, and Kara has no clue she has another brother. When Sesshomaru is injured Kara vows to kill the one who hurt her brother not knowing it was Inuyasha
1. 150 years ago

**Hey this is my first fanfiction!!!! i'm very excited to see it online, i hope you guys like it!! the story is going to be based about the sibling love between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with the sister INuyasha never knew. theres going to be alot of fighting, some tough love between Inuyasha and his sister, and even a little romance with Inuyasha and Kagome. what's a fanfiction without a little romance between those two!!! i hope you guys like it please review!!!!!!**

**And i would also like to say i do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters, i do own the main character that is INuyasha's sister, but everyone else, there not mine.**

**Summary: Kara is ther younger sister of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, only Inuyasha doesn't know he has a sister, and Kara has no clue she has another brother. When Sesshomaru is injured Kara vows to kill the one who hurt her brother not knowing it was Inuyasha himself, while she leaves her home Kara runs into the Inu group and decides to travel to him so she can get her brother's revenge not knowing she is traveling with the enemy himself**

Title The Lost Sister

_150 years ago_

It was the night of the solar eclipse, and all was still in the dark forest, all the demons knew that tonight was not the night to be going out into a village, or anywhere for the matter. The trees where still, and not a single animal was out.

Even the people surrounding the forest knew they should be locked inside there huts, but only one person was out in the dark. She was holding her huge belly as she walked up a cliff so she could see the view of the western lands. Already the child inside her wanted out to see the beautiful night sky, and who was she to ignore her child's wishes. Panting she leaned against the cliffs edge, she was so close to the top but she was already getting weak and the child was getting restless. She smiled weakly, will her child be like the father? She prayed that her child will be strong, and wise just like the father is, or was.

She knew that the father of her unborn child didn't chose her, but the other women who held his heart but she did not care at all. No, she did not hold any anger, or hatred towards them. Instead she was grateful that in the end she would have a piece of him with her, that both she and the other woman would have a piece of him. She cried out in pain as her belly ached. She couldn't waste anymore time she had to reach the top. She looked up at the dark sky, the moon was her light up, and so she followed it.

After what seemed forever she had finally reached the top, she gasped out in relief seeing the meadow in front of her eyes. Tears filled in her eyes as she laid down and stared at the sky. It was quiet, and she knew it was time without anymore hesitations she pushed the child out; crying out in the process. She could feel her entire forehead begin to sweat, but she couldn't stop, her child had to be born in the exact moment as the solar eclipse. She watched the sky, and saw it. The moon was slowly disappearing, and already she could feel the infant coming out. She let out one last breathless push just as the solar eclipse turned the night sky pitch black, and all you heard was the sound of her child's cries. She signed in relief and looked down between her legs, and gasped out in shock. She had given birth to a beautiful baby. She ripped the edge of her kimono wrapping her child and hugging it close to her. It had stopped crying, and was now enjoying the presence of being with her. She felt warm tears slowly go down her cheeks, and smiled up at the sky. She was overjoyed with having the child of the man she loved in her arms now, after waiting so long.

'Oh, this is a gift from the heavens.' she thought. She closed her eyes kissing her babies soft head, when she heard it. The sound of the trees moving, her weak muscles tensed up she was so weak that she knew that she could not fight a demon not in her state. She couldn't even stand up. No she couldn't die, not her or her child who had just been born. She looked at the trees, even if she was weak she would not let her child be killed by anyone.

"I see you also gave birth tonight." a male voice said, and she relaxed when she recognized the voice.

"I thought you where with him." she said weakly. She could see his form standing a few feet away from her. He looked just like his father, but she knew that his attitude was more like the mother who abounded him.

"I was, but you know how he gets when it comes to that women, I'm surprised he didn't come here to check on you." he said. She sign looking down at her child.

"He knows then." she said.

"Of course he knows I told him myself, don't worry your child will not be forgotten. If he dies tonight I will personally look after the child." he said. This stunned her, he would look after her child?

"You can smell me, can't you." she said looking straight at him. He didn't say anything, and she knew he could.

"I'm dying soon I will join your father." she said. He moved closer to her, this was not the first time he's gotten closer to the human, in fact the last time they met, he had reached out and touched her by the arm. Of course they both knew that he had feelings for the human, he did not love her, but he did care for her like the mother he had never loved.

"Do not say stupid things, I'll take you and you're child to a demon I know." he said, but she shook his head.

"No." she said. He stopped in his tracks, his ears heard her, but at the same time he didn't. she looked up at him with those eyes that seemed to look right through him.

"This is the end for me, but I need you to do me this last favor." she said. He stared at the human, and then at the infant in her arms he knelt down, and stared at the child. He could tell that it was sleeping, and not only that but he could also smell the blood of their father in it's veins. He would do anything for this women for she was like the mother he always wanted to have, and he knew that his new sibling would not get the chance to be with its mother.

"What is it you want from me?" he asked. She smiled softly knowing full well that he would agree. She looked down her child, feeling more tears come out this would be the last time she would ever see her child this beautiful again.

"Watch over my child, I want you to look after my baby. Please once I die bury me here, and take the child with you." she said. He looked at her stunned. Why would she ask that of him? Did she not know who she was talking to? She looked at him with those pleading eyes, for a moment he felt his cold heart ache.

"Please, you're the only one I can trust, the villagers would kill my baby I know you can protect the baby. You're strong just like your father." she said. He didn't know what to say, so instead he looked at her, and nodded.

"Then I shall look after the child." he said. She smiled weakly, and then softly kissed her baby one last time before handing over her child to the demon in front of her.

"Thank you, please visit my grave every year." she said. He looked at the dying women in front of her, and nodded.

"What shall be the child's name?" he asked. She smiled looking at her baby just as the solar eclipse passes, and the full moon appearing back to the night sky. She closed her eyes, and whispered the name. He looked at the dead women in front of him who seemed like she was sleeping than dead, he was a full-demon that would not shed tears know matter how much he wanted to. Soon the infant began to stir, and soon they where off into the night sky.


	2. 50 years earlier

**Hey i can tell this chapter is short, but i just wanted to introduce the main character!!!!! The next two i'm going to make really long!!!!!! Enjoy please review!!!!**

_50 years earlier _

"Why am I the one who has to look for that brat?" the small demon said aloud. He stopped in his tracks when he realized he shouldn't be saying things aloud, he didn't want his master to hear him, but then again his master was the one who was making him look the brat on his own.

'I should be by my master's side, not looking for that ungrateful brat.' he thought. Ever since he became a loyal servant to his master he could not believe that he allowed that brat to be with him all the time? If it was him he would have had the spoiled brat killed by demons himself, but that was him.

"Oh, where could that brat be? How could my master stand to have that child with him?" he cried out. That's when he heard it, the soft sound of someone giggling in the trees. He stopped in his tracks, and sure enough he could hear someone laughing in the trees, and he knew who it was.

"Come down here this instant!" he yelled out, but the laughter only grew.

"Oh when my master hears about this." he muttered to himself.

"You mean my brother will be mad at you, maybe he'll finally kill you." he heard.

"Why you!" he shouted.

"Jaken." he heard, and his demon blood froze in it's place. He turned to face his master, and felt himself being to shake.

"Lord Sesshomaru you're back." the small toad demon said in a squeaky voice.

"Stop that yelling, it's giving me a headache." he said moving forward to the trees Jaken stood there frozen in place. The look his master gave him could have killed him on the spot. 'I'm too old for this' he thought

"Brother you found me!"

"Come down." Sesshomaru said, but all he got was silence.

"You ungrateful child Lord Sesshomaru told you to come down!" Jaken yelled.

"Shut up toad face." Jaken's face froze with shock.

"You worthless brat if I where Lord Sesshomaru I would have abounded you." he screamed.

"Jaken shut up." Sesshomaru said instantly the little demon closed his mouth, he knew that his master would kill him on the spot if he kept insulting the child.

"Go, and find Au un." his master said, and the little demon obliged leaving his master to deal with the little brat. Now they where alone.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he looked up in the trees, and spotted his younger sister standing on one of the branches. She was glaring at him, but he knew it was only because she was angry with him.

"Why are you angry?" he asked her softly, she glared at him, and then turned her back away from him.

"You didn't tell me you where leaving, how could you leave me with that toad." she said not facing her older brother. Sesshomaru signed, even though only fifty years have passed it seems like forever again when he was given the task to look after his younger sister.

"I told Jaken that I was going to check the western lands, I wasn't going to leave you." he said. She didn't look at him.

"I feel like you're running away from me, that any day now you're going to regret making the promise you made to my mother. And you're going to leave me." she whispered softly that no human could have heard, but he did hear here.

"Kara." He said, and then leaped up to the tree standing next to her.

"Why would you say such a thing?" he asked. She shrugged not bothering to look at him, she was suddenly embarrassed revealing her fears to her older brother.

"Because I feel a sudden change in us Sesshomaru, something is troubling you, and I feel like it's me." she said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything it was true that something was bothering him, but he didn't want Kara to now about it. He wanted to keep Kara hidden from the demon world as much as possible.

"It isn't you Kara, the western lands have had intruders, it has nothing to do with you." he said. She didn't at all look convinced. He signed softly touching his sisters cheek. She had the same golden eyes as he did. They eyes of their father, but her hair wasn't at all silver, but a light golden brown. He had no clue how she could have gotten her mother's hair in her demon form, but he knew that once every month, she gets the hair that she was meant to get.

"Promise me that your not going abounded me." she said. He smiled softly kissing his sisters cheek.

"I would never leave you, you're a part of my life Kara." he said. She looked at him, and then smiled, how it warmed his heart seeing her smile at him. She poked him on his shoulder.

"Catch me if you can brother." she said and then started running through the trees. He smiled as he watched her run, she knew he would catch up to her in seconds, but still she decided to play. He gave her a few seconds head start even though he didn't want her to know, but the truth was, he was troubled, and it was Kara, but someone else. The information he learned earlier was that, that someone had cursed himself. Sesshomaru didn't know how to react to this, but all the same he hoped that Kara would never learn of the secret he's been keeping from her for the last fifty years.


	3. Present

**I've realized i'm not getting any reviews right now, but i really don't care, i think this story rocks, and if anyone likes the idea of Inuyasha having a sister please read and Review!!!!**

_Present_

"You filthy half demon!" the ogre demons yelled out. Kara glared at them, but didn't care what they called her, she knew what she was, and that didn't at all matter to her Sesshomaru had already told her that he didn't care if she was a half demon, they may not have the same mother's, but they had the same father, and half of his blood ran through her very own veins.

"Shut up, I may be a half demon, but I am not weak!" she screamed, and let out her poison claws.

"Die!" she shouted as she hit them with her half demon claws, they died instantly, but Kara didn't bother looking back, why would she stare back at the ones who called her names? She knew better then to pity those she killed. She signed as she ran back into the forest wondering where her brother had gone to? For some reason it feels like weeks since she last some him, where could he be? Not only that but that troublesome little toad demon hadn't even bothered to check up on her I wonder what was happening. She signed wondering where Au un was? She felt like playing with him today/

"Au un? Where are you?" she sang out, and then she saw him, flying towards her, she smiled at the two headed dragon.

"Au un, I'm bored let's fly around the land." she said. The two headed dragon nodded at it's master. And together they soared the skies. Kara couldn't help think about the past. All she could remember from her childhood was having Sesshomaru by her side, and of course later the toad came into there lives, calling himself Sesshomaru's loyal servant. But Kara didn't care if Jaken followed her brother, all she cared was that Sesshomaru never left her, even if he did promise her mother. Kara hadn't though of her mother since the time she visited her mothers grave, for some reason she was moving Au un towards her mother's grave. She closed her eyes already smelling the wild flowers that grew around the western lands oh how she loved the lands her father had built through out the years, even if he didn't care that she was going to be born, he had made sure that Kara had a piece of the western lands of her own, but she still couldn't help feel a grudge towards the father who left her mother. She didn't know the details, but she didn't care all that mattered to her was that she had her older brother by her side.

"Where here Au un." Kara said getting off the dragons back as her feet touched the ground as she faced the meadow, and of course her mothers grave. She kneeled against the rock that held her mother's name 'Satsuki'

"Hello mother, I'm back." Kara said. She looked at the last bunch of flowers she left her mother the last time she came, but Sesshomaru was with her, and now she was alone.

"Brother isn't here right now, he's been busy with some business. I'll make sure he comes soon." Kara said smiling softly. She couldn't help imagine how her mother would react knowing that Sesshomaru wasn't with her at the moment, probably angry at him, but she would have understood just like Kara understood. Sesshomaru would give her hints that she acted more like her mother than their father, she didn't know if she should be happy that she was like her mother, then her father. She signed, she had mixed feelings about her feelings about her father, sometimes she hated him for leaving her mother, but then other times…she wondered what his reason's where for leaving them? I guess she would never know.

"Lady Kara, Lady Kara." she heard her name. she turned around and saw the littlie toad running towards her. She smiled not because she was glad to see the little demon, but because her brother was close by.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" she demanded looking around when she noticed her brother did not pop out to pay his respects to her mother.

"I'm sorry to do this in front of your late mothers grave, but the master is in trouble." the toad demon said. Instantly Kara stood up. Her heart was pounding hard.

"Where! Where is my brother?" she shouted franticly. She didn't bother to wait for an answer she ran the way the little demon had come from, his scent was just faint but she could still make out the demons toad like stench. She ran passing by trees, jumping over rocks, how far did it take the little demon to come to her, was it too late? And that's when she smelled it, the scent of blood, and not just anyone's blood, her brother's.

'No! he couldn't be, he just couldn't' she thought and just as she ran through some bushes, she saw him. Sesshomaru lying against a tree, covered in blood.

"Brother!" she yelled, but he didn't move. She went to his side wanting so much to hug him, but she didn't dare. Who could have possibly done this to him?

"Sesshomaru wake up! Please wake up." she pleaded, and that's when she noticed it, his left arm was gone. She gasped out loud. 'Who would do this to you' she thought.

"Jaken!" she barked when she noticed the little demon arrive with Au un

"Yes Lady Kara?" he asked.

"Who did this? Who hurt my brother?" she demanded. The little demon didn't say anything, and that's when she began to cry.

"I can't lose him! Sesshomaru what about your promise?" she shouted weeping on his fluffy tail, she remember she use to ride on it when he was little, and now she was crying on it, that's when she felt it, a soft touch on her head.

"Kara." she looked up startled he was alive, but she could tell that he was weak, she had never seen Sesshomaru week before, it made her even more angry at the person who did this to him.

"Brother, what happened to you." she asked. He signed, and then winced in pain, in front of anyone else he wouldn't at all show how much pain he was in, but this was Kara, and he knew she was worried for him.

"It doesn't matter. Kara I need you to do me this favor." he said. He knew that he was going to regret saying this, but he had no choice, right now he couldn't protect Kara, but he knew that worthless half demon could protect her.

"Sesshomaru I will kill whoever did this to you." she growled. He signed 'so much for having her mother's attitude.' he thought

"Kara, forget it. I will have my revenge soon, but I can't protect you." he said.

"Who cares I'm a big girl you know." she said. He growled at her, making her shut up.

"I need you to leave the western lands Kara, go to the south, find someone to take care of you. When I'm healed I'll find you." he said. Kara stared at her brother in shocked, how could he tell her to leave the western lands, her lands!

"Sesshomaru." she said, but was caught off when she her brother growled at her his golden orbs turning blood red with the iris a light purple. She had never seen her brother stare at her like that, or be so angry towards her.

"Leave!" he growled. Kara stood up and ran away tears forming in her eyes. 'He'll find me, I know he will' she thought as she ran heading to the south.

"My lord you shouldn't have sent her to the south. He's there." Jaken said. Sesshomaru laid back closing his eyes.

"He may be there, but I know he'll protect her, once I'm healed Jaken. We'll get her back from him." he said. Jaken didn't like what his master was saying, but had no choice but to follow his orders.

* * *

**Next time the real adventure begins!!!!! who is Sesshomaru trying to hide Kara from? all will be explained in due time. Next chapter our star characters finally encounter each other!!! please read and review!!!!**


	4. Alone

**i decided before Kara meets up witht he star characters that don't beloing to me in any way, people shuld get to know Kara a little bit. so enjoy and please review**

Alone

Kara at all wasn't enjoying the fact that there where more demons in the southern lands then her own, and not only that. Some where actually tougher to kill, she growled in disgust the smell of the last demon was still over her 'stupid snake demon, good thing I finished him off quickly' she thought. She walked into a forest she had never been to, for the last 150 years she has never left the western lands, and now she was far from her home far from her mother's grave.

'Why the hell did brother tell me to come here? Didn't he know that the demons over here were more cruel when it came to half demons? For what reason did her brother send her to this place?

'Sesshomaru, I hope your doing fine, please don't die.' she thought sadly. She wanted so badly to cry, but she couldn't, not in a forest where a demon would be able to sense her weakness. She sniffled, and held her head high, her brother would not approve of showing a bit of weakness. She couldn't help remember when she was only a little girl when her brother told her never to show her weakness in front of others.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_Brother! Brother look it's a butterfly." a six year old Kara yelled happily at her older brother Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her looking at the butterfly as it flew above there heads. She giggled in delight wanting so badly to catch it, she jumped into the sky, but being so small she couldn't reach it._

"_Kara." her brother said leaping next to her, holding her into his arms. He dropped softly to the ground, still holding Kara in his arms._

"_What were you doing, that was foolish of you." he said. She pouted her lips at him._

"_I only wanted to hold the butterfly." she said innocently. He shook his head looking at the butterfly as it flew away into the light blue sky._

"_Creatures aren't pets Kara, they are meant to follow no ones rules." he told her. Her golden eyes looked at him confused, even though she was only six, she was very wise at her age, but she still didn't understand her older brother._

"_Are we creatures Sesshomaru? Is that why we must respect other creatures?" she asked. He looked at her amused that she understood him, by asking him a question. He nodded holding out his hand to her as they walked across the meadow._

"_Yes, we demons even half demons are all creatures. Even humans, we are ruled by now one, even that butterfly has no owner it is free to roam wherever it wishes. Just like we do." he said. She looked up at the butterfly which was already gone into the sky._

"_Because I'm a half demon people will try to own me, won't they brother." she said. He didn't say anything, but she knew it was true. She signed, and looked away._

"_Brother I hear a river!" she suddenly said letting go of her brother running towards the trees, she loved the sound of river, and the feel of her it's cool touch on her skin. Her brother followed her slowly behind, she used her speed and ran fast towards the river fast, and suddenly stopped in her tracks when she saw it. A demon on the river. She froze staring at it in terror, it was huge, and ugly with blood red eyes looking at her. It was an ogre that much she could tell._

"_A half demon child, I will kill you slowly and watch you beg for your life." he said laughing at her cruelly. She didn't move she was terrified, her eyes began to water. The ogre laughed as she cried silently._

"_You're a weak half demon, be thankful I'm ending your life now." he said. Before he could reach her, Sesshomaru showed up. He glared coldly at the ogre demon and unleashed his whip of light around the demons neck._

"_Stay away from her." he said icily causing Kara to shiver from fear, she had never heard her brother speak like that, it cause her to fear him for a bit._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, you are protecting a half demon, how low have you gone." the demon said. Before he could say another word, Sesshomaru tightened the whip's hold, and watched as the demon's head ripped apart from it's body. Kara screamed in fright, _

_and ran into the trees. She hid behind a tree falling to the ground as she cried her eyes out. Seconds later her brother appeared next to her, but she didn't move at all._

"_Kara why didn't you fight? I taught you how to fight did you forget?" he asked. She shook her head as more tears fell down her eyes._

"_No." she whispered softly. Sesshomaru looked at her softly picking her up in his arms. He knew that this was the first time Kara had seen a demon besides himself, but he still needed her to know that she had to protect herself._

"_Kara I've taught you how to fight, do you know why?" he asked. She snuffled softly, and nodded._

"_Because one day, you won't be there for me, and I must defend myself." she said. Sesshomaru nodded. "Remember this Kara never, NEVER show your weakness to anyone. Even as a half demon you must hold your pride." he said. She nodded wiping her eyes._

"_I promise brother, I will never be weak again." she said._

* * *

And ever since that day she has kept that promise, but now she couldn't help but feel how utterly alone she was. Leaving the trees she noticed that she was in a clearly, the sun blinded her eyes, she raised her arm over her face, and then noticed it. What looked like a well in the middle of the clearing.

'That's strange, what's a well doing out here?" she thought moving towards it. Once she reached it she looked down, and all she saw was a normal old well.

'I wonder what happened to the water?' she thought looking up, and noticed a huge tree in the middle of the forest. She couldn't help think it was huge, she decided to look at it in person as she moved closer to the forest. When she reached it she couldn't help gasp out loud, it was huge.

'This must be a tree of ages.' she thought remembering the little toad mentioning it to her once. She couldn't remember it's use, but didn't care. She noticed that their was a mark in the middle if the tree, as if someone was once pinned to the tree. She touched the mark, and suddenly she could smell a trace of who was on it. The smell was almost like hers and Sesshomaru's.

"Who could have been sealed here?" she said out loud. The wind began to pick up causing Kara to suddenly feel cold, normally she would have wrapped herself around Sesshomaru's fluffy tail, but she wasn't wit him. She laid down in front of the old tree hugging herself tightly.

'Brother please be safe.' she thought before she closed her eyes, and let sleep take over the entire time never noticing a pink bicycle leaning next to the tree of ages.

**i wonder who's pink bike that is??? so next chapter Kagome comes in, and of course the famous Inuyasha who does not belong to me, but Kara does!!!!! please review **


	5. Encounter

Encounter

"Kagome! It's time to wake up" Kagome heard her mom yell from downstairs. She groaned softly opening one eye to look at her clock.

"AHH I'm late." Kagome yelled jumping out of bed like a lightning bolt. She grabbed her school uniform which looked like a sailor outfit only it had long sleeves, and it was a dark green along with her green skirt. She grabbed her school bad, and ran downstairs only to run into her little brother Souta .

"Hey what's the rush?" he asked

"Can't talk, late for school." she said. Souta gave her a look.

"But it's Sunday." he said. Kagome stopped in her tracks, and then looked at the calendar in the hall and sure enough it was Sunday.

"Mom! It's Sunday!" Kagome whined walking herself into the kitchen. Kagome's mom was over the hot stove preparing breakfast. She had short brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, eyes that Kagome herself inherited, only she had her late father's raven black hair.

"You told me to wake you up last night Kagome. I was only following orders." her mom said. Kagome sat down, and remembered that she had asked her mom to wake her up early. She had decided to go back to the feudal era today. She signed looked like she was going back to the world of demons, and fighting. And she was just getting use to being back home. She ate her rice ball breakfast, and went back to her room getting her yellow backpack where she carried all her feudal era stuff, like a first aid kit, some goodie treats, food. Her personal stuff. Her textbooks didn't fit, but she knew she wasn't going to get much study over there. She signed hopelessly as she ran downstairs. If she didn't hurry Inuyasha would come and get her, she didn't want him ruining her day.

"I'm off!" Kagome yelled putting in her brown slip in shoes.

"You be careful no Kagome, be safe." her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"I will." Kagome said as she ran the shrine where the well that connected to the feudal era. In her time five hundred years have passed since demons ruled her land in Japan, but in the well it lead her back to the time where demons still lived. She jumped down the well as she was surrounded by blue swirls, and the tingling feeling wrapped her body. She never got tired of crossing through the well. Softly she landed on the ground, and look up. There was no sign of Inuyasha ' I wonder if he forgot I was coming today?" she thought as she began climbing up the well using the vine as her rope. Once she reached the top she was once again back in the feudal era. She jump out of the well.

"Whoa that was a good workout." she said. She walked towards the forest of Inuyasha where she left her bike. She couldn't believe it was already a month since she's been here, it felt like yesterday when she was captured by mistress centipede and brought here, and then to have Inuyasha who was sealed to the tree of ages wake up. So many things have happened, and Kagome still couldn't grasp it all. She signed as she reached the tree of ages only to stop in her tracks. Their was a girl sleeping in front of the tree. The girl looked to be around Kagome's age. She had long beautiful golden brown hair, wearing a pure white outfit, it had long white sleeves with light blue swirls around the edge. She was wearing a white skirt with the same white swirls around it, and white ankle boots. The girl looked human, until she noticed cute little dog ears on her head. Kagome couldn't help feel a sense of déjà vu all over again.

"Um, hello?" she said, but the girl didn't move. Was she asleep? She thought moving closer. Kagome peered at the girl, and sure enough the girl was in a deep slumber.

'Now what?' she thought. She couldn't just leave her, where was Inuyasha when she needed him.

"Hey Kagome, what took you so long." the half demon said walking towards her. 'Speak of the devil himself.' she thought.

"Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha's ears twitch, something was wrong. He moved closer, and saw what Kagome was looking at. Their was a girl in his forest, and not just a girl, but a half demon like himself.

"What the hell." he said. The girl stirred in her sleep, Kagome shushed him.

"Shh we don't want to wake her." she said Inuyasha rolled his golden eyes at her.

"Well she can't stay here." he grunted. Kagome looked at the girl, and than at Inuyasha. She couldn't help feel that they looked alike, only Inuyasha had long silver hair not golden brown, and they both had dog ears, was she a dog demon too?

"Well we can't leave her either." Kagome said. Inuyasha grunted under his breath as he moved closer to the girl.

"Hey! Wake up." he yelled, but the girl didn't wake up. He growled.

"Why that wench-" he said, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Inuyasha." she warned. He stopped, knowing that she was going to sit him if he didn't shut up.

"Let's take her to Kaede, she might know what to do." Kagome said.

"Feh, I'm not carrying her." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at the purple rosary beads around his neck, and Inuyasha gulped.

"Fine." he said picking the girl up. She stirred in her sleep.

"Brother." she whispered. Inuyasha stared at the girl, and noticed she had a fever.

'Was she here all night?' he thought.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sprinted towards the village. Kagome stared at Inuyasha confused, he sounded worried for the girl, 'did he know her?' she thought as she got on her bike following after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but for some reason he had to protect the girl in his arms, and he didn't know why.

* * *

**So Inuyasha is in the story!!!! finally, and i wonder why he feels the need in protecting the girl in his arms?? just gotta keep on reading, please review**


	6. The Other Half Demon

The Other Half Demon

Kaede was surprised when Inuyasha walked into her hut holding a girl in his arms, and not just any girl, but a half demon.

"What is the meaning of this child?" she asked.

"Oh shut up old women. Why don't you use some of your herbs, and help this girl." Inuyasha said placing the sick girl on a soft mat in front of the fire

"Do ye know this girl Inuyasha?" she asked the Half demon.

"Feh, Ask Kagome." Inuyasha said leaving the hut. Seconds later Kagome entered.

"Kaede." the young priestess said. Moving towards the wiser priestess of the village. Kaede was in her late fifties with long gray hair pulled back. She was wearing the custom priestess outfit which was a long white kimono shirt with red pants. She had an eye patch on her left eye from an incident when she was a little girl. The old priestess smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome what is the meaning of this?" she asked. Kagome shrugged dropping her stuff on the ground as she took off her shoes showing her respect.

"I found her by the tree of ages." Kagome said sitting close to the girl, sitting her up close she really did notice the similarities between the girl and Inuyasha, but it seemed Inuyasha didn't see it all.

'Figures, he never notices the details in a person' she thought remembering when they first met he confused her for Kikyo, his first and according to Kikyo his only love. She shuddered at the thought remembering when she had met the dead priestess, seeing up close she didn't at all see the resemblance, but she could see it between Inuyasha and the strange girl.

"What would she being doing there?" Kaede said looking at the girl. Inuyasha had placed a blanket over her, and he watched as she shivered. He reached out and touched her forehead, she did have a fever a really high one.

'If she doesn't wake soon, she might die.' he thought worriedly.

"Kaede, do you have any herbs?" Inuyasha asked. Kaede looked at him surprised that he called her by her name.

"Nay, I don't." she said. Inuyasha growled in frustration, this girl couldn't die, he didn't know why, but he could sense that he knew, but didn't know from where.

"She has a fever, and if it doesn't go down she's going to die." Inuyasha said frustrated. Kagome couldn't help notice the worried look in Inuyasha's eyes. He was worried for her the girl, and not only that. She knew that he cared for her, a lot.

"I might have something." Kagome said reaching in her bag for some medicine she brought. 'good thing mom gave me the first aide kit.' she thought. She moved closer to the girl opening her mouth and slipping the medicine in her mouth. The girl began to cough, and Kaede quickly moved and got the water jug passing it to Kagome who pushed it into the girls lips. The girl drank the entire cup, and slowly went back to sleep.

"She'll wake up in the morning, we have to give her water every hour though." Kagome said checking her watch for the time.

"Why did you bring her Inuyasha?" Kaede asked, Kagome looked at Inuyasha also wondering why he brought the girl. Instead of answering Inuyasha stood up turning his back on them.

"Kagome make sure her fever goes down. I'm going to take a walk." he said, and left the hut. Both women looked at each other stunned, neither of them have ever seen Inuyasha this concern for a strange girl. Kaede looked at the girl sleeping in her hut, whoever she was, she had made an impression on Inuyasha

* * *

"Damnit! Why can't I get her out of my mind?" Inuyasha yelled out loud, he was sitting on top of a tree that over looked the village, but all he saw was the girls face in his mind. It was driving him nuts, why did he care so much for a girl he just knew? For a split moment he thought about caring Kagome the same way like the girl. Now he's really lost it, there was no way he liked Kagome, she was just a jewel detector, besides she was the reincarnation of Kikyo his first love. Even if he did grow feelings towards Kagome, she would think she reminded him of Kikyo even thought it wasn't true, and he knew it.

"Damnit!" he cried again pulling out his sword the Tetsusaiga, it's fang was long and could slain a hundred demons. Inuyasha knew this was an heirloom from his father, and he knew his brother Sesshomaru would do anything to get it.

'What a jerk, father gave him the Tenseiga and his selfish ass wants my sword, well he ain't going to get it. I'll even cut his right arm like I did the left if he tried to steal my sword again.' Inuyasha thought putting Tetsusaiga back into it's sheathe. He looked up at the sky, and wonder how the girl was feeling. He remembered holding her in his arms, she looked so fragile.

'When she let out the word brother, my heart jumped, why?' he thought. He couldn't help wonder how it would have been like to have another sibling besides Sesshomaru, but he knew that was impossible, for what he knew, Inuyasha was the last son his father had before he died, there was no way he had time to meet another women.

'It would have been nice, having another sibling, if I could I wish it was a girl.' he thought staring up at the light sky.

* * *

Back in the hut Kagome gave the girl another drink of water, it's been three hours and her fever had finally come down. She pushed the girls bangs away from her face, there where no markings on her what so ever. If she really was a half demon Kagome couldn't help wonder if she was a dog demon too? Maybe even a cat.

"I think I want to touch them." Kagome said out loud reaching out and touching the girls ears. Just like she did with Inuyasha when she first saw him, she touched her ears, and sure enough they felt just like Inuyasha's.

'This is so much like déjà vu.' Kagome thought covering the girl tightly.

"Kagome! You're back." Shippo said coming into the hut with Kaede carrying firework, the young fox demon jumped into Kagome's arms, she was like the mother he never had.

"Shh Shippo we have a guest. We don't want to wake her." Kagome whispered. Shippo looked at the girl with curious eyes.

"She looks like Inuyasha." the young kitsune said. Even though Shippo was young he was right about that.

"Don't say that in front of Inuyasha, he might get mad." Kagome told him. The young fox nodded his head, he knew that Inuyasha would let his anger out on him.

"Umm" the girl moaned out. It looked like she was ready to wake up, but the medicine Kagome gave her should have knocked her out until morning.

'It must be her demon blood.' Kagome thought. She watched as the girl began to move in her sleep, and then slowly her eyes opened. Kagome was completely shock to see that the girls eyes where golden amber, just like Inuyasha. Who was this girl?

"Where am I?" the girl said.

"You're in my village, who the hell are you?"


	7. Sister?

Sister?

Inuyasha stared at the girl as if he couldn't believe it, but that's not the expression he was showing. He was giving the girl a glare, but in the inside he was surprised, she had the same golden eyes he did. Who was she?

Kara stared at Inuyasha also stunned by his appearance, he was also a half demon like herself, he had long silver hair with dog ears on his head, his appearance was close to her's only he was wearing a red kimono. The only part that surprised her more was his eyes. They looked just like her's and Sesshomaru, how could this be?

"You're village? No one owns a village." Kara said rubbing her eyes, she didn't care who this other half demon was, she wasn't going to show him how vulnerable she was.

"Yeah, well you guess wrong. What's your name." the guy asked. She yawned, he had a temper.

"I don't say my name so easily to strangers." she said. He growled, causing Kara to smirk. It was fun teasing him then it was Sesshomaru.

"Are you feeling better?" a girl sitting next to her asked. Kara looked at the girl wearing an odd set of clothes was she a demon? No, she smelled of a human.

"I still feel dizzy, you gave me something, what was it?" Kara demanded, her head was still spinning it was taking all her strength to sit up.

"Medicine, even though you weren't suppose to wake up until the next morning." the girl said. Kara looked at her like she was crazy, what the heck was medicine?

"If ye haven't noticed Kagome is not of this era." an old women said handing Kara a cup of water. She drank it feeling it's cool taste go down her dry throat.

"Era? What are you talking about old women." Kara said. A little fox demon popped out behind the human girl who's name was apparently Kagome

"Her attitude is just like Inuyasha's." he said. Kara's face broke out in a smile.

"Oh, you're so cute!" she said. Shippo looked at the girl, and then laughed jumping into Kara's arms.

"Except your nice, Inuyasha is so mean towards me, he always hits me doesn't even matter that I'm a kid, that's why Kagome has to sit him all the time." the fox demon went on saying. Kara looked confused, was the half demon's name Inuyasha?

"Shut up!" the half demon yelled coming towards them hitting the fox demon on the head. Kara looked at him stunned, and then at the weeping fox in her arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but before she could sit him, Kara punched Inuyasha in the face sending him on the other side of the room.

"What the hell is your problem! Hitting a little kid." she yelled at him. Inuyasha stared at Kara stunned, she really had a good arm, it reminded him too well of Sesshomaru's.

"Who the hell do you think you are wench!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! SIT boy!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha's face fell to the floor.

"Now then, why don't you go take a bath in the river, it'll cool down your fever." Kagome said to Kara. She looked unsure, but it had been days since she last had a bath, and right now she needed it.

"Alright, only if you join me." Kara said

Five minutes later Kara, and Kagome were splashing away in the river, Kaede was cleaning Kara's clothes by the edge watching as the too girls swam.

"Why is it always cold?" Kagome complained, this time she was swimming in a navy blue bathing suit from her school. Kara was wearing a long white shirt she had wearing underneath her clothes. It held straps so Kara could easily wear it under her clothes.

"It feels good." Kara said looking up in the sky. The last time she took a bath her brother was with her watching her like Kaede was doing. Only she had splashed him getting him a bit wet.

"Why don't you join me?" Kara asked him. He smiled shaking his head.

"Unlike you, I don't need it." he had told her, she wondered what he meant by that.

"Hey, how did you get sick?" Kagome asked. Kara looked at Kagome, and then shrugged,

"Don't know, maybe it's because I'm worried for my brother." she said. Kagome looked at Kara wondering who her brother was.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, he's been with me since my mother passed away." Kara said swimming backwards now.

"Your mother died? I'm sorry." Kagome said. Kara signed.

"It's okay, my mother according to my brother was a kind person. He says I inherited that kindness from her." she said.

"What about you dad?" Kagome asked. Kara's eyes narrowed.

"For all I know he's dead too, you see my father didn't really love my mother, but she didn't care. In the end she was blessed in having his child which ended up being me." Kara said. Kagome could tell that Kara held a grudge towards the father who didn't want her, unlike Inuyasha he didn't know his father to hate him like Kara did. Maybe they weren't related.

"What about you? The old priestess says your not from here." Kara said. Kagome signed and told Kara about she was brought here because of the Shikon jewels, and then she had to explain what that was when she saw Kara's confused look . She didn't mention about how Inuyasha got a hold of the Tetsusaiga, she had a feeling it was Inuyasha himself had to tell the half demon, and not herself. Kara nodded suddenly understanding this girl now. She was from another world, her era sounded different than the one Kara was already use to.

"Do you have siblings?" Kara asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah his name is Souta he's only ten." Kagome said. Kara stood, her feet barely touching the ground that she had to move her feet.

"You're the oldest?" Kara said. Kagome nodded swimming in a circle around her.

"Yup, he's annoying, but he's my kid brother" Kagome said. Kara nodded

"I'm the youngest, all I have is my older brother, I wonder how it would be like having a younger brother, or sister." she said. Kagome wanted to tell the girl her theory about her, and Inuyasha but she didn't dare. The girl might think she was crazy, and she probably was crazy for all she knew, they could just look alike for all Kagome knew they could be just complete strangers towards each other, and here she was assuming they where related.

'this is what happens when I cross through the well I start assuming things.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome you're a priestess right?" Kara asked.

"I think so, I can purify demons with my arrows." she said. Kara swam back to the shore grabbing a puffy white sheet that was so warm when she wrapped it around herself. Kagome said it was a towel, but Kara had no clue that towels could feel so warm, and dry the skin off so quickly.

" Do you have an demon powers?" Kagome asked. Kara smirked shaking her long wet hair.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she said. Kagome grabbed another towel and dried herself. She had no clue, but she could sense that this girl, and Inuyasha where connected more ways that she could ever be with him.

"Can't I ask you what your name is?" Kagome asked. Once the girls where dress, Kara looked around the southern land she was in, it was different then her own, but she knew that her brother sent her here for a reason, and no matter what she was going to have revenge for what happened to Sesshomaru, that she vowed on her mothers memory. She looked up a small cliff and noticed the half demon Inuyasha looking at them. She stared at him answering Kagome's question.

"Kara, my names Kara." she said. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he turned to look at Kara. Neither of them knew that they where connected in more ways that they could imagine.

* * *

**Looks like Kara and Inuyasha are more alike than either of them can realize, please review!!!!!! i'm really bad in writing my own comments underneath my stories but if anyone has any comments please let me know!!**


	8. Dreams

Dreams

"There's no way in hell she's coming with us." Inuyasha yelled that the whole village could hear him. Kagome signed sitting on her bike ready to get going on finding the Shikon jewels but of course Inuyasha was being stubborn like usual. He didn't want Kara to join them on there way, but of course Kagome wasn't having that.

"Their's no way for her to stay her with Kaede, she could help us." Kagome said.

"I don't care, she's not coming." Inuyasha yelled.

"If your scared I want these jewels I don't want them, unlike you I don't mind being a half demon." Kara said looking at her long nails. It's been three days since she recovered from her sickness, and she felt like killing demons. The only reason she wanted to tag along with them, was so she could find the one who tried to kill her brother.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said making his hand into a fist, like he would dare hit Kara, after the punch she gave him, he wasn't going to let her have a second chance in hitting him again.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why do you despise being a half demon, I think it's wonderful." Kara said. Inuyasha glared at her angrily, and than turned around.

"Feh, fine tag along if you want, just don't get in my way." he warned. Kara smirked, but didn't say anything else. She lied to Inuyasha, just like him, she too despised being a half demon, but over the years her brother made he remember that she was born a half demon for a reason, and for that she has grown to deal with that fact.

"Come Kara!" Shippo cried waving her along, she smiled. Even though it's been three days that she's stayed in the village she has along grown use to being around Kagome, and Shippo, she loved messing with Inuyasha, he had a bigger temper than Jaken did, but just thinking about the little toad demon, she automatically thought about her brother. As she walked next to Kagome, who was riding her bike.

'What a odd way to ride.' Kara thought as she noticed Shippo sitting on a little basket in front of Kagome's bicycle.

"Kara, are you okay?" Kagome asked noticing the way Kara's eyes suddenly turned sad. Kara looked away hiding her eyes under her bangs.

"I'm fine." Kara said softly moving her gaze away from Kagome, and more on the dirt road. Unaware that Inuyasha was staring at her with the same curious look Kagome had on her face. They walked for what seemed hours to Kara, of course she wasn't at all tired, but she could see that Kagome was exhausted, and it seemed that Inuyasha wasn't going to offer a break.

"Hey, I need to rest." Kara said. Kagome stopped, but Inuyasha kept on walking.

"Like I care, hurry up." he said. Kara clenched her teeth together, what a stubborn ass.

"Well I'm not moving." Kara said. She noticed a small resting place by a tree, and sat down. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks glaring at her.

"Get your ass up, wench!" He yelled, but Kara didn't move, and soon Kagome and Shippo where joining her.

"Oh finally my legs can rest." Kagome said stretching out her legs, and laying down on the grass.

" Yeah, my butt was falling asleep." Shippo said running around the tree, moving his aching fox legs.

"Who said you could sit down!" Inuyasha yelled moving towards them. Kagome signed.

"Sit boy." she said, and Inuyasha face hit the floor. Kara looked at Kagome in wonder, was this some kind of priestess magic? Kagome noticed this, and smiled.

"You see those beads on Inuyasha's neck?" Kagome said. Kara looked at the fallen half demon who was standing back up, and sure enough it was the same beads she saw on him the first time they met.

"There called beads of subjugation, with the word I want Inuyasha has to listen to me, well that's what Kaede told me, so far he doesn't listen to me." Kagome said looking around her yellow bag pulling out two weird objects in a shape of a square.

"What is that?" Kara asked. Kagome looked at the apple juice she was getting out for them.

"Oh these are apple juice, it's I the box. Here drink some." Kagome said placing a straw through the hole and handing it to Kara who was eyeing it confused, but she took a sip from the weird looking thing sticking out from the box and drank.

"Oh, this is really apple." Kara said. Kagome smiled handing the same thing to Shippo.

"Kagome brings us good food from her world, I really like the candies she brings." Shippo said happily drinking his apple juice. Kara looked at the box in her hand, and than at the strange girl, she may not be from this era, but Kara felt that Kagome was already a part of this era.

'I wonder why I think Kagome can be a part of this era, when she's from another?" she thought.

"Five minutes, that's all you get!" Inuyasha yelled at them, but it was no use yelling at them, they where all in there own little words. Kara leaned back against the tree, and soon without even realizing she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kara's Dream

She was running through the woods, holding a necklace in her hand she couldn't believe that she had finally got the jewel, now she could leave this place and be a full demon.

'Wait, this isn't my thoughts.' Kara thought realizing that she had no desire to be a full demon at all, where were these thoughts coming from? She leaped over a bush flying over the ground when she heard it, someone calling a name that wasn't her own.

"Inuyasha!" they shouted, she turned, and that's when she saw her, a young priestess wearying the same garment as Kaede only, it wasn't Kaede, but Kagome.

'No! what is she doing here?' Inuyasha's thought came, what was going on, how could Kara be hearing in Inuyasha's thoughts? Was she in his dreams? Then without warning Kagome shot an arrow at her right in the heart pinning her to a tree.

"Kikyo, How could… I thought…" Inuyasha whispered to himself, but the girl who looked like Kagome didn't hear him at all. Soon Kara was losing consciousness, but she could still hear Inuyasha's thoughts.

'Am I going to die like this?…I guess that's okay. Kikyo even though it ended like this, I still love…'

"INUYASHA!" Kara yelled.

* * *

No!" Kara yelled opening her eyes, to see that it was dark, and both Kagome, and Shippo where sitting by a fire.

"Kara, are you okay?" Kagome asked. Kara looked at Kagome stunned, in her dream she thought it was Kagome, but now seeing the girl up close, they didn't at all look alike.

'Her name, Inuyasha called her Kikyo. Who is she?" she thought

"Kara?" Kagome asked. Kara stared back at Kagome, and than gave her a weak laugh.

"Oh, sorry I guess I was having another nightmare." Kara said. Kagome leaned forward, and touched Kara's forehead.

"You're fever's coming back. Here use this to warm up." Kagome said handing Kara a blanket. Kara wrapped it around herself thanking Kagome as they sat by the fire.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Kara asked. If they woke her up, than they would have been half way through there trip like Inuyasha had wanted, speaking of him, was he?

"Inuyasha also fell asleep. See." Shippo said pointing up in the tree, and sure enough he was their sleeping, but unlike Kara he looked distraught.

'He's having a nightmare I wonder what he's dreaming about.' she thought.

* * *

Inuyasha's Dream

"Brother!" a girls voice rang out. Inuyasha looked around, and froze. The girl looked exactly like Kara did, but a younger version of her. For some reason the young Kara remind him of how he looked like when he was a little.

'We…we could be twins.' Inuyasha thought. He looked around the forest they where at and noticed that they where the only ones. 'Who was she calling brother? Me?' he thought stunned.

"Brother where are you?" the girl cried. Inuyasha watched as the little Kara ran around the forest looking for her brother, but when she realized he was no where insight she stopped, and than turned seeing Inuyasha.

"Have you seen my brother?" Kara asked him. Inuyasha was stunned that the girl could see him.

"Uh no, why would I?" he asked. Little Kara laughed.

"Because you look like him, silly." she said. She looked up at Inuyasha, and noticed his dog ears.

"We look alike too." she said smiling. Inuyasha bent down to stare at the little Kara. This dream he was having was of Kara and how she looked like when she was young, but why?

"What's your name?" Kara asked.

"Inuyasha." he said. She repeated his name, and than smiled.

"Brother Inuyasha." she said. And for some reason the words felt right when she said them. 'how is it that I feel like Kara and me are connected just like I felt with me and Kikyo?' he thought.

"Look there's my brother!" Kara suddenly cried out happily running towards the trees. Inuyasha looked at where she was running towards, and his eyes went wide.

"No, it can't be." he thought, and there Sesshomaru stood, and standing next to him was Kara, but she wasn't little anymore. She looked the same age like Inuyasha.

"Brother Sesshomaru who is this?" Kara asked looking at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stared at Kara with kind eyes, and than at Inuyasha with loathe in them.

"Hello little brother, meet your sister." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at Kara, and than to Sesshomaru.

"No!" he screamed.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start, he was sitting in the tree above the small fire that the others had built, he couldn't believe he fell asleep, and more important the dream he had. It couldn't be true what he saw in his dream, Kara couldn't be his sister, it's not possible. For what he knew Sesshomaru was the only one he knew was related to him, not Kara.

'But her eyes, their the same eyes as me, and Sesshomaru. Eyes that father once had.' Inuyasha thought. He looked down seeing both Kagome and Shippo sleeping together in Kagome's sleeping bag, and then he saw Kara. She was awake staring at the fire.

'Who are you?" Inuyasha thought. Sensing someone watching her, Kara looked up and saw Inuyasha.

'Who was Kikyo to you? And why does Kagome look like her?' Kara thought wondering if Inuyasha would ever tell her.

'Are you my sister Kara? And if so, does Sesshomaru know?' he thought. Both half demons stared at each other, never knowing that daylight was upon them

* * *

***sign* Kara it seems no one cares for your story of finding out that Inuyasha is your brother,**

**Kara: What the hell is wrong with people these days!!! do i gotta kill sonmeone to get some attention??**

**Luna: Don't worry Kara even if i have no reviews i'm still going to continue writing your story!!!! Next time Miroku comes, and shortly Sango. i'm going to change how they meet Miroku don't wanna copy the anime too much.**

**And if anyone cares, i'm going to write a new fanfiction, let you know more details about it next chapter. Please review!!!! Kara and i would most like them!!!!!**

**Kara: Review or i'm going to KILL Inuyasha!!!!**

**Luna: Kara you can't kill your own brother. *Kara gives me a glare***

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. Traveling

Traveling

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to shut you up myself!' Inuyasha yelled at Kara. She turned to look at him. All she was telling Kagome what a waste it was that the shikon jewel was broken, and that it wasn't her fault it broke in the first place.

"Well, with what Kagome told me, you're to blame too Inuyasha." Kara said. Inuyasha growled angrily. 'Why you!' he thought. How much he wanted to hit the girl who was now traveling with them.

'But I can't hurt her.' he thought thinking back about that dream he had. 'If Kara is my sister, then that means we have the same father I wonder who her mother could have been?' he thought. Kara looked back at the half demon who was now lost in thought.

'Hmm, Inuyasha, who was Kikyo to you, and why is it connected with Kagome. There are a lot of things that I don't understand. I wonder if I want to.' Kara thought. Kara too was lost in thought.

"Hey Kagome, Kara and Inuyasha look a lot like each other, just look at them, they both have that far away look. And I thought only Inuyasha could do that." Shippo whispered to Kagome. Kagome turned around and sure enough the fox demon was right, both Kara and Inuyasha where off in there own world, both giving having the same look on their face.

"Now that's just plain creepy." Shippo said. Kagome couldn't help agree. She looked forward when she sensed it. A shikon jewel shard.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and then stared up in the sky, he took a sniff.

'This is Naraku's smell. He's close by.' Inuyasha thought

"Kagome leave your bike, and climb on my back." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome nodded hiding her bike behind a tree, grabbing her bow and arrows she climbed on Inuyasha's back.

"Kara, you stay here." Inuyasha said as he sprinted towards Naraku's scent, only to have Kara match the same.

"No way I'm not missing out on this." Kara said. She could smell a scent up ahead, it smelled of death, and miasma. A scent Kara has never smelt before.

'Who does this scent belong to? And why does it bother Inuyasha?' Kara thought. She didn't care that Inuyasha told her to stay, she could defend for herself.

"Inuyasha's right Kara, this is an enemy that you haven't faced before." Kagome warned.

"Don't worry Kagome, I can handle myself you just make sure that dog boy over here protects you." Kara said. Inuyasha growled, but didn't say anything. Causing Kara to wonder who this enemy was?

"Look there's a village, it's burning!" Shippo said, and sure enough there was a small village ahead, and it was burning.

"Oh no." Kagome said. Kara smirked running faster towards the village.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled.

'What is she thinking?" he thought.

"Whip of light!" Kara yelled, and a whip of pure blue light appeared from her fingers, she twirled it around her head, and soon a dust storm began to form touching the flames, and causing them to burn out.

"Wow, that was smart." Shippo said. Inuyasha growled letting Kagome off his back softly.

"What the hell were you doing?" Inuyasha demanded. Kara's whip disappeared as she looked at Inuyasha.

"What? I saved the village from being completely destroyed." she said.

"That was reckless of you, the enemy could have attacked you." he said. She rolled her eyes looking around.

"It seems like your enemy is not here Inuyasha." she said. It was true the scent of the miasma she smelled earlier was gone.

"No, he's around here, he's using the shikon jewel to hide his scent." Kagome said. Inuyasha tensed putting his hand on the Tetsusaiga's hilt and waited. Kara looked at the two who looked ready to go into battle.

'I wonder, if the enemy is strong?' she thought. They all stood quiet for a full second, and that's when Kara, and Inuyasha sensed it, the presence of a demonic aura.

'It's so evil.' Kara thought shocked when she felt it.

'Here he comes.' Inuyasha growled.

"Mwhaha Inuyasha, you came." a dark voice said that caused Kara to shake with fear. This presence was so filled with dark, Kara couldn't help be afraid for a spilt second.

A huge cloud of miasma appeared in the sky above them, Kara watched as a man appeared in a bamboo outfit, you couldn't at all see his face, but Kara didn't need to she could sense his demonic aura.

"Hmm Inuyasha, I see you have a new companion. She looks like you, is she you're sister?" Naraku asked.

"Naraku!' Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga from it's sheathe. Kara stared amazed at the fang in Inuyasha's hand.

'It's so big. It almost looks like the one brother has." she thought remembering the sword Sesshomaru always kept on his side.

'But I've never seen brother ever use it, I wonder why?' she thought.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kara heard it, the sound of the wind being called by Inuyasha's sword, she watched with amazement as the wind hit the villain Naraku.

"Inuyasha, you never learn." he said as he disappeared, the wind slowly disappearing into the sky.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled. But it was too late. He was gone. Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Damnit!"He shouted.

"Inuyasha someone is coming." Kagome said sensing another shikon jewel coming their way, she knew it wasn't Naraku because this one was pure like the one's she carried.

They waited for a few minutes when a man appeared at the edge of the village, he was wearing dark purple robes and holding a staff, he looked to be a monk, but he looked young to be a monk. He had dark black hair which was pulled back in a small ponytail. He had dark navy eyes.

"Demons, are you the cause of the village burning?" he asked. Kara glared at him.

"Who you calling demon? I'm a half demon." Kara said. The monk smirked.

"And you say it so proud." he said. She raised her head up.

"Of course I do, unlike you humans, we half demons have more pride then any demon, or human. We are neither human, nor pure demon." she said. Inuyasha looked at Kara, he had no idea that she felt that way being a half demon, he who despised being a half demon and wanted nothing more than to be a pure blood demon, he just couldn't understand where the girl got her pride?

"Tell me half demon, did you destroy the village?" he asked,

"No, it was a demon of the name of Naraku." she said, and the monk's eyes went wide.

"That explains the demonic aura." he mumbled to himself.

"Who cares give us the jewels you possess." Inuyasha said pointing his sword at the monk. Kagome signed, why did this always have to happen?

"Inuyasha." she warned.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get our jewel's back." Inuyasha said smirking at the monk. The monk also smirked, and got ready to fight.

"You're jewel shards, I don't think so." he said. And soon they began fighting each other, but the monk was faster than Inuyasha. every time he swung his sword the monk defended it with his staff.

"We should stop this." Kara said. Both Kagome, and Shippo where just standing around watching this.

"We might as well, or else Inuyasha is going to get hurt." Kagome said. Kara signed as she snapped her fingers, and the whip appeared again. Kagome couldn't help notice how the whip looked exactly like Sesshomaru's only his was green, and Kara's was a pale blue close to looking white.

"Inuyasha!" Kara yelled as she leaped into the air grabbing Inuyasha's sword, and stopping the monk with her foot.

"This fight is over, we don't have time for you children to fight." Kara said. The monk stared at Kara who was facing Inuyasha, and without thinking he started running on her bottom.

"Ahh!!" Kara yelled as the whip disappeared as she punched the monk in the face.

"You pervert!" she screamed. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kara's waist pulling her off of the monk.

"Hey, let me explain." the monk said. And soon the monk explained to them about his cursed right hand, and how he has a wind tunnel that can suck anything in it's void causing that person, or demon to die instantly.

"And Naraku gave you this curse?" Kagome said. The monk nodded as they where all all sitting around a tree where Kagome left her bike.

"He gave it to my grandfather fifty years ago, Naraku disguised himself as a women, and you can say-" he cut off

"That you're grandfather was a lecherous monk." Kagome said. The monk smiled looking embarrassed.

"Well yeah, and so he cursed my grandfather, and all the males in the family. Who ever kills Naraku the curse is lifted, and I intent to kill him." he said.

"Question, why are you looking for him now?" Kara asked.

"I heard that the shikon jewel appeared, after fifty years of it disappearing, the last time it was in Naraku's hand after he killed the priestess who had once carried it before her death." he said. Inuyasha stood up in a flash.

"Did you say Naraku killed a priestess who carried the shikon jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked. The monk nodded.

"If what I remember correctly, the priestess let her guard down by falling in love with a half demon. Causing Naraku to kill her." he said. Inuyasha glared at the ground, but didn't say anything, which caused Kara to wonder if the priestess the monk was talking about was this Kikyo?

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Kagome suddenly said.

"What!" Inuyasha said.

"Where both after Naraku, and looking for the jewel. What about it?" Kagome said. The monk thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

"Agreed, who would pass the thought of traveling with two beautiful maidens." He said wrapping his arms around Kagome, and Kara.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing both Kagome, and Kara. Pulling them behind him.

"Listen you can join us, just don't touch them." he growled. The monk looked at Inuyasha with curiosity.

"Hmm, are these your women? My how embarrassing although this one looks more like you're sister than lover." he said pointing Kara. Which caused them both to blush.

"Ew! Gross, I'm not with him at all." Kara said moving away from Inuyasha, which ended the monk to grab Kara's hands together with his own. Which made Inuyasha's face boil with anger.

"My dear maiden, even if you are a half demon your beauty is so mesmerizing. Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked. Which caused him a slap in the face.

"You're such a pervert." was all Kara said.

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked the monk who was rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Oh it's Miroku, and what are my new companions name?" he asked

"This is Kagome, Kara, and Inuyasha. I'm Shippo." Shippo said introducing them all. Miroku smiled. "Nice to meet you all, well than Lady Kagome will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked.

"Stop asking us that!" Kara yelled. Miroku winced.

"You have the same temper as you're brother Lady Kara." Miroku said.

"Feh, yeah right." Inuyasha said.

"Oh you know we do brother." Kara said patting Inuyasha's cheek. He glared at her looking away, but not admitting to himself that when she called him brother, it sounded right. Not knowing that Kara was thinking the same.

'Brother Inuyasha. That sounds just right.' Kara thought smiling to herself

* * *

**There you go chapter nine!!!!! Miroku has appeared, in a different way than the anime, but then agian it is my fanfiction!!! next chapter Kara finally knows the secret that Inuyasha has been keeping hidden from her, please review!!!!**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Thanks everyone for the reviews!!! Kara and i really appreciate it!!!! me and Kara would also like to thank Anii and Inutasha!!!!! you guys are the best!!!!! Kara: Inutasha ur my new best friend!!!!!!!!**

**Luna: Kara it's time for the readers to read ur story, talk to Inutasha later**

**Kara: *signs* okay then i hope you enjoy this chapter!! it's about me and my brother Inuyasha getting closer as siblings!!! Enjoy!!!!!**

Secrets Revealed

'How long do they travel without taking a single day to relax?' Kara thought. It's been a whole week since the last time they encountered Naraku, and ever since then, they've been on the move. Searching for the shikon jewels, and Kara was suddenly bored.

"Can we go back to the village? I miss seeing Kaede." Kara said, which earned her a 'Feh' from Inuyasha.

"Fat chance, we have to find all the jewels shards before Naraku does." he said. Kara glared at him, and than suddenly leaped in the air.

"What the-" Inuyasha said turning around only to have Kara land on top of him as tey hit the ground. She glared at him, but at the same time she was teasing him, it's been a while since Kara's had fun with someone other then her brother.

"Listen here, you obsessing over the jewels is unhealthy. Now where going back to the village and relax for three days. Got it." she said. Inuyasha tried to push her off of him, but she was too strong.

'Damn it, how could she be stronger then me' hr thought.

"Inuyasha, I think Kara's right. Plus I need to go back and got to school." Kagome said. Kara turned to look behind her.

"What's school?" she asked. Kagome smiled sweetly at her.

"Inuyasha, you're beautiful sister is right. Let's relax for a few days. Naraku has no intention in fighting today." Miroku said coming behind them now, he couldn't help be jealous of Inuyasha at the moment, having a beautiful lady on top of him. Miroku signed.

'Why does he have all the luck?' he thought.

"Step away from me pervert, or I'm going to hurt you." Kara warned noticing how close the monk was to her.

"Ha-ha, it wasn't like I was going to touch you, or anything." Miroku said placing his hands in the air in his defense.

"Feh fine, we'll go back. Now get off of me!" He yelled as he tried to slap Kara with his claws, but Kara jumped off of him, just in time.

"You ass!" Kara yelled as she kicked Inuyasha in the head causing him to black out.

"Is he dead?" Shippo asked. Kara snorted.

"This dog acts like a cat, he has nine lives instead of just one." Kara said. She didn't want to wait for the stupid dog to wake up. Instead she grabbed him placing him on her back

"Let's go." Kara said and they headed back to Kaede's village.

* * *

"Ugh what the hell happened to me?" Inuyasha asked as he woke up. Only to find himself in Kaede's hut.

"What the! KARA!" he yelled.

Kara's ears twitched a bit, 'I thought I heard Inuyasha calling me, but he should be still passed out.' she thought. They where in the forest which Kara found out was called after Inuyasha himself, 'go figure.' she thought as she and Kagome passed the tree of ages where Kagome placed her bike.

"Hey Kagome, was someone pinned to the tree before?" Kara asked looking at the mark again. Kagome turned around and noticed the mark where Inuyasha was once pinned to it.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. He was struck by an arrow causing him to sleep for fifty years, according to Kaede it should have lasted forever, but I was able to break it." Kagome said. Kara looked up at the tree, and then followed Kagome out to the clearing.

"Tell me about your time Kagome?" Kara asked. Kagome smiled

"There are a lot of villages, and their huge, there are car's, planes, malls." she said but then stopped when she saw Kara's confused look.

"Inuyasha had the same look on his face when he saw my era." Kagome said.

"He can go? I heard Shippo tell the monk that he can't go." she said.

"Well, yeah I don't really know why Inuyasha can pass. Maybe because he once had the shikon jewel." Kagome said. Kara thought back about her dream, this must have been the tree Inuyasha was pinned to, and the one who sealed him was this Kikyo.

"Who sealed Inuyasha, and why?" Kara asked, Kagome bit her lip, she had a feeing by now Miroku would know, Shippo did have a big mouth, but she couldn't tell Kara, not without asking Inuyasha if he wanted Kara to know.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me without Inuyasha getting angry." Kara said noticing how Kagome was hesitating. She smiled softly nodding.

"It is his life, only he could tell you." she said as they reached the well. Kara nodded, somehow she knew that Kagome was going to tell her that.

"Like he'll tell me, but oh well. See you in three days Kagome." Kara said smiling. Kagome nodded as she jumped in the well. Kara watched as the well glowed a dark blue, and Kagome was gone.

'Odd, but I like that girl.' Kara thought as she sat down on the well looking up at the light blue sky.

'Oh brother, it has been weeks since we've been together, surely you're still alive. Where is that stupid toad.' she thought furiously. she could feel herself being to cry, but she wiped her eyes, but it was too late.

'Sesshomaru, your dead. You died because of you're injuries, and I wasn't there to treat you. I shouldn't have let you!.' she thought, and soon Kara was crying so hard that she was on her knees.

'I'm alone now, Sesshomaru is gone just like my mother. I don't want to be alone!.' she thought.

"Feh that stupid Kara she's going to pay for what she did." Inuyasha said as he passed the old tree when he smell it, tears.

'What Kagome?' he thought running towards the clearing, but it wasn't Kagome who was crying but Kara.

"I don't want to be alone, brother why did you die." he heard her cry out in pain. Seeing her like that cause Inuyasha to feel sad. He walked towards Kara, and stood in front of her. She didn't at all notice him at all.

"Kara." he said. Kara looked up shocked, she didn't at all notice Inuyasha, or even sensed him.

'I let my guard down, Sesshomaru would have scowled.' Kara said wiping her eyes.

"What? Are you going to make fun of me?" Kara asked. Inuyasha shook his as he sat down next to her.

"No, why where you crying?" he asked. She looked at him, and then away.

"I have an older brother, before I came to these lands he was hurt and badly injured." she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kara signed.

"He would have come for me by now, but he hasn't, because he's dead." she said, and than suddenly she was crying all over again. Inuyasha watched the girl next to him cry in front of him. He knew that Kara trusted him if she didn't she wouldn't be crying in front of him at all, Inuyasha would never show his tears in front of anyone, not even Kagome. Suddenly he did something that surprised them, he wrapped his arms around Kara causing her to gasp out.

"Inuyasha." she said.

"I know how you feel Kara, I was once in love with someone too, but she died." Inuyasha said. Kara wiped her eyes.

"Was it the same priestess who pinned you to the tree of ages for fifty years?" Kara asked. He nodded, he wondered if Kagome told him, but when Kara didn't continue he knew that she didn't know anything else.

"Her name was Kikyo, she was the first women I've ever loved. We where ticked by Naraku believing that we betrayed each other, and in the end Kikyo was killed, and I was cursed to sleep. Until Kagome came along, and saved me." he said. Kara nodded.

"Kagome, she has energy, when I'm around her I feel calm and warm." Kara said softly. Inuyasha nodded holding Kara tight in his arms.

"Know this Kara, you're brother died of honor, thinking of you. He cared for you. Remember that." Inuyasha said. She nodded again pulling back as she wiped her eyes.

"Who knew you had a soft spot Inuyasha." she said softly. He laughed.

"Just don't tell Shippo or Miroku." he said. She smiled.

"I won't," she said, and then without another thought she jumped on top of Inuyasha as they began to roll around the field. They where both laughing, it's been years since Inuyasha has ever had fun. Not since his mother died.

"Inuyasha why are you always so tense, don't you know how to have fun?" Kara asked as they laid next to each other. Inuyasha looked up at the sky, and shook his head.

"No, no one ever wanted to play with me." he said. Kara moved her head to stare at him, he was looking serious at the sky.

"I wasn't human, nor a pure demon. I wasn't accepted anywhere. I was always defending myself, trying to survive. I use to play with my mother, but…she died when I was little." he said softly. Kara closed her eyes, knowing how Inuyasha felt, they where both orphans.

"My mother died when I was born, and I've been with my brother ever since. He was a full demon. We shared the same father." Kara said. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to look at her.

"Did you know you're father?" he asked. Kara snorted.

"For all I know he's dead. He never wanted me, he didn't love my mother but she didn't care. She was just glad that she was going to have his child, me." she said.

"You hate your father." he said. Kara shrugged.

"I don't love him, you can't love someone who didn't want you." she said.

"Yet, you love your mother." he said. She nodded smiling.

"my brother told me I look like her, even though I have father's eyes. She was kind, for a human. She didn't care that everyone judged her for carrying a demons child she still loved me." Kara said. Inuyasha stared at the girl in front of her, if his dream was true than Kara could be his sister, but… Sesshomaru wasn't dead, did that mean Kara had another brother who's been lying to her?

"Kara what's your brother's name?" Inuyasha asked. She sadly stared up at the sky.

"It doesn't matter now, he's gone." she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything else, he knew that she would tell him the name when she was ready.

"Look I know you're sad and everything, but I know Miroku calls you my sister. Even though I don't have a sister, but…I always wanted one." he said. Kara looked at him shocked. 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?' Kara thought.

"And well, I don't want you to think you can replace me with your brother, and all…" eh said but didn't say anything else, and before he could Kara was on top of him.

"Oh Inuyasha! I already think of you as a brother silly." Kara said smiling at him. He stared at her eyes wide, and then smiled for real for the first time.

"Just don't think I'm going to be soft on you." he said pushing her off. She rolled her eyes as they stood up.

"Do you like Kagome's world?" Kara asked. He scratched his head.

"It's not the same, but it's more dangerous over there than here." he said. Kara couldn't help wonder how Kagome's world looked like

'One day I'm going to see it for myself.' she thought to herself as they began to walk back to the village, when suddenly Kara jumped on top of Inuyasha's back.

"Carry me brother!" she said. He rolled his eyes.

"You're not a baby you know." he said, but he didn't drop her. She laughed.

"So? You should always protect you're sister Inuyasha, it's rule number one." she said. He rolled her eyes.

"Feh, whatever." he said as he carried his sister back to the village, the entire time a smile on both there faces.

* * *

**Well there you have it!!! of course Sesshomaru isn't dead, like i'm really going to kill off Sesshy, as if!!!!!! he'll be back in the next hmm....i wanna say three or four more chapters. so next time the gang encounter Naraku again and also someone else, who could it be??? You have to wait and see. Review!!!**


	11. Old Love

**Another chapter!!! Anii i hope you enjoy this one, and i hope Inutasha doesn't get jealous!!!!!! Enjoy please Review!!!!!**

Old Love

"So ye said Kagome is going to come today?" Kaede asked, Kara nodded as she and the old women walked around the forest collecting herbs. Kara couldn't believe three days has passed, if felt like only yesterday when Kagome left.

"Inuyasha is getting restless, I'm having Miroku stop him from getting Kagome early, Shippo's told me how Inuyasha forces her to come back early." Kara said. Kaede nodded.

"Inuyasha has a temper, I'm surprised ye can handle it." she said to the young girl. Kara smiled at her, she knew she could tame Inuyasha, he was her brother after all.

'Not biological, but he already seems like my brother.' she thought.

"Kaede, Inuyasha told me that Kikyo was your older sister. I'm sorry." Kara said. Kaede looked at her shocked, she didn't think Inuyasha would tell this girl about his past, and about her older sister Kikyo.

"Inuyasha told ye about that?" she asked. Kara leaned against a tree looking up at the sky.

"Kinda of, but I already knew a bit about the story." Kara said. She looked at the old women who was staring at her confused.

"Ever since I've met Inuyasha, I've been having dreams about him and this women who looks like Kagome, but she's not. She looks older, more wiser and also. Sad. Kagome is full of life I knew it wasn't her. In the dream I'm Inuyasha, and I could hear his thoughts in my head. He wanted to become a full demon, he still does. And when Kikyo shot him, I could still hear him as he was dying. When Inuyasha told me, I just couldn't believe it. How could someone who loved you, kill you?" she said staring at the sky..

"My brother loved me, and I know if he was still alive, he wouldn't have killed me." she said looking at Kaede.

"Are ye sure that your brother wouldn't have killed ye?" she asked. Kara looked at the old women, and then up at the sky.

"I guess your right, he would kill me if I betrayed him." she said. Kaede nodded.

"That is how my sister saw it, and that is how ye brother would have seen it if he did not die." she said.

"I guess you're right." Kara said smiling up at the sky, when she sensed it, someone was walking through the forest, Kara could sense something was off with whoever was in the forest.

'They smell of death, and clay. Who smells like that?' she thought. Kaede noticed Kara was now tensed as if she was ready for battle.

"What is thy matter child?" she asked.

"Kaede I'll be back." Kara said, and she leaped into the air, flying through the trees, a huge breeze hit Kaede and she could suddenly sense danger.

"Inuyasha must hear about this." she said out load as she made her way back to the village.

'Why am I following this scent? Is it because it's connected to me?' she thought running through the trees when she ran into a barrier.

'What? This must be a priestess, the scent I'm following is a priestess.' she thought placing her hand on the barrier, when she fell in.

"Ow, how'd I get in?" she said looking around the forest now. The scent was getting stronger now, she stood up and walked through the trees, when she came upon a small clearing, where a young priestess was standing under a small tree. There where white small creatures around her. 'Soul Collectors? Brother told me they collect the souls of the dead, what are they doing with her?' she thought. When Kara took a step forward, she was suddenly on her knees. She looked shocked at the priestess, and then her mouth dropped. Standing in front of her was HER. Kikyo, but she was dead. Wasn't she?

"Who are you, and why do you dare step into my barrier?" she asked her, but Kara couldn't speak, she didn't know if it was because of the spell she was under, or because she was just too shock to speak. The priestess didn't look like the Kikyo she saw in her dream, her long black hair was down, her gaze was cold, and creepy.

"You're eyes. They look like-" Kikyo said but didn't finish.

"Inuyasha." Kara said her voice sounding fine. 'I guess I was under shock than a spell.' she thought.

Kikyo's cold eyes stared at her hard, "You know Inuyasha?" she said. Kara nodded.

"I see, tell me is my reincarnation still with him?" she asked. Kara stared at her confused, 'was she talking about Kagome?'

"I see, Inuyasha has told you nothing about me." she said amused. Now it was Kara's turn to glare at her.

"I know you two where in love, and that you pinned him to the tree of ages. Thinking he betrayed you when in fact it was Naraku" Kara said showing the dead priestess that she know enough, because that's what Kikyo was. Dead.

'I can smell death all over it, she's uses a body of clay to live, and the souls of other's, girls, to sustain her own soul.' she thought.

"But he didn't tell you that Kagome is my reincarnation." she said.

"I didn't ask, and it's not in Inuyasha's place to tell me, but Kagome." she said.

"Then Kagome does not trust you if she didn't tell you." Kikyo said. Kara's eyes went wide as she looked away from the dead priestess. 'She was wrong, Kagome does trust me. Doesn't she?' she thought

"Tell me, what is you're relationship with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. Kara looked up at her, and then away.

"It's none of you're damn business." she snapped. Suddenly she felt her whole body begin to hurt, she was being purified.

"AHH!" she screamed out loud. When it all stopped Kara was gasping out loud glaring at the dead priestess.

"Listen well, I don't care what you're relationship is with Inuyasha, but know this. One day I will take his life, and together we will go into the depths of hell." she said. Kara glared at her.

"Inuyasha will never go with you, not when he has Kagome!" Kara yelled at her, and again another shock went through her body, but this time Kara didn't scream. She held it in, trying to ignore the pain she was feeling.

"Inuyasha and me were meant to be together I died for him, and now he must do the same." she said. Kara looked at the ground breathing heavy, 'I have to get out, I won't let her take my brother away from me, I won't lose another brother!' she thought.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku and him ran through the forest where Kaede last saw Kara.

"I sense great danger Inuyasha, Ye must find Kara." Kaede said as she returned to the village.

'Kara, please be safe.' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, I'm sensing a barrier up ahead." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded as they ran towards the barrier.

"You don't even know Inuyasha, his death shouldn't matter to you." Kikyo was saying as Kara cried out in pain again.

"That's not true, you don't know Inuyasha. He's full of life. Kagome and me have seen him, he wants to live!" Kara yelled, and then she was crying out again. Her hands held together behind her back. Kara noticed each time her body was being purified she was able to move. She clutched her hand around her arm, waiting for the pain to stop.

"No, it is you who knows nothing. Inuyasha was willing to become human for me. We where going to use the shikon jewel so he could be human, and we could be together." she said. Kara glared at her, hating the priestess in front of her.

"You're the worst, did you not love Inuyasha for being a half demon?" Kara asked. Kikyo looked away disgusted.

"I am a priestess, we can not be with demons, or half demons." she said. Kara laughed.

"Then you did not love him! How can you say you loved him, when you wanted him to be human!" Kara yelled. Another zap of electricity shocked her body.

"You do not understand, you will never understand!" Kikyo yelled, angry now. Causing Kara to scream out in pain. 'If she keeps this up I'm going to be purified.' she thought.

"Inuyasha will die! He will die for me!" Kikyo kept yelling,

"Shut Up!" Kara yelled as she clawed her arms causing her fingers to be covered in her blood.

"Blades of Blood!" Kara yelled aiming Kikyo.

"Ahh!" Kikyo yelled as one of the blades hit her arm.

"You will not kill my brother!" Kara yelled standing up weakly.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly appearing.

"How did the barrier fall?" Miroku asked, until he saw the wounded Kikyo, and Kara who could barely stand.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said shocked. The last time he saw her, she was hanging from a cliff.

"I thought you where dead?" he said.

"My hatred for you is stronger then death." Kikyo said eyeing Kara.

"This girl is your sister Inuyasha? How pitiful." Kikyo said.

"You tried to kill Kara! Why?" Inuyasha demanded. Kikyo smirked.

"She's in the way, remember this Inuyasha, I will be the one to take you're life." Kikyo said as her soul collectors wrapped around her, and she was gone. Kara dropped to her knees suddenly exhausted.

"Kara!" Inuyasha cried as he grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Her arms, and legs where covered in burn marks, where her skin was beginning to get purified. He noticed the claw marks on her arms.

'Why did she claw herself? Was she in that much pain?' he thought. He picked her up softly, making sure he wasn't hurting her.

"Inuyasha, was that Kikyo?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded not meeting his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asked the half demon. Inuyasha didn't look up.

"I don't know, but I won't let Kara get hurt anymore. I'll protect her, and Kagome!" he said meeting the monks eyes. Miroku nodded as they made there way back to the village.

'I'll protect you Kara, no matter what.' Inuyasha thought hugging the young girl in his arms.

* * *

**I thought that Kikyo had to make an appearence some time during my story, she might make another appearance later on. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though Kara didn't like it**

**Kara: No shit, i could have beat that dead girl up!! she could have killed me!**

**Luna: Oh shut up Kara, at least Inuyasha showed up**

**Kara: yeah watever!!**

**Next time: The Demon Slayer, Sango comes into the story!!!!!**


	12. Enter the Demon Slayer

Enter the Demon Slayer

"Is she going to be alright?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded as she began to wipe lotion on Kara's burn marks softly on her skin.

"If she's like Inuyasha, she'll heal in about two days." Kagome said softly. Shippo looked at Kara, and then at Kagome, even though Shippo was young, he knew that everyone was worried.

"Shippo can you go get some water from the river?" Kagome asked handing him her water bottle. The young fox demon nodded as he left the hut. Kagome looked at Kara who was still sleeping.

'Kikyo, why did you hurt Kara? Was it to get even with Inuyasha, or me?' she thought. When she finally got back from her time, she was surprised when no one was around. When she asked Kaede, she said she had sensed danger, and Kara was missing. When they finally came back to the village she was shocked to see Kara passed out, and covered in burn marks, marks you only get when you're purified slowly.

'Kikyo, you tried to purify Kara to death. If you did Inuyasha would have never forgiven you for hurting his sister.' Kagome thought, Kagome didn't need the proof anymore, she knew Inuyasha and Kara where related, but she didn't know how they where, but she knew.

'I won't tell Inuyasha or Kara. I don't know how to prove it.' she thought as she touched Kara's forehead.

"Kagome?" she turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there, holding the water bottle she had given Shippo,

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. He handed her the water bottle looking at Kara.

"Is she okay?" he asked her softly. She nodded.

"She's resting, Kaede is making her an herb medicine for her wounds." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome said. He looked at the small fire instead of her. Kagome grabbed his hand, catching his attention.

"It's not you're fault, Kara won't blame you." Kagome said.

"She could have died, Kagome." he said. Kagome looked at Kara, who was breathing normally, she was going into a deep sleep now. Kagome could make some of the marks healing slowly.

"No, she's tough like her brother." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome shocked until he noticed the marks slowly healing. He couldn't help look away, but Kagome could tell he was happy.

'Inuyasha, I'm glad you have Kara so you could be yourself." Kagome thought.

* * *

"I wanna come too!" Kara yelled, she was sitting up from the sheets she was wrapped in. Inuyasha and the other's where all ready to leave.

"No! You haven't healed yet." Inuyasha said. Kara growled in frustration.

"Yes I have!" she shouted, but that was a lie. She was able to sit up, but her legs still hurt. Kara couldn't believe that Kikyo had tried to kill her by purifying her slowly, but she didn't care. 'She'll pay, the next time I see Kikyo, she'll pay.' she thought.

"Kara, you need your rest." Kagome said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to die if I don't get some fresh air." she said, which caused Inuyasha to flinch.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.' she thought. According to Kagome, Inuyasha had blamed himself for what happened to her.

"He should be, it was his damn ex-girlfriend who did this to me." she said in a joking matter, but Kagome didn't see it that way.

"He was really upset Kara." Kagome said. Kara bit her lip.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you where Kikyo's reincarnation?" Kara asked. Kagome looked away unsure of what to say.

"Is it because you don't trust me?" she asked softly. Kagome looked at her shocked.

"Is that what Kikyo told you?" she demanded. Kara shrugged.

"Listen Kara, I do trust you I didn't tell you because I don't want to be known as Kikyo's reincarnation. I'm Kagome, not Kikyo." Kagome told her.

"Well I know that, I can tell that you're not Kikyo, you're soul is actually pure. Kikyo's is tainted." Kara said. Kagome looked at her shocked, 'Kara could tell us apart, but Inuyasha couldn't' she thought.

"Kagome, we are friends right?" Kara asked. Kagome looked at the injured girl in front of her, feeling her eyes tear up as she nodded.

"Of course." she said smiling at her.

"Then trust me, cause I already do." Kara had said, and now Kara was trusting Kagome.

"Can you leave me and Inuyasha alone?" Kara asked.

"Lady Kara, how about I stay with you?" Miroku asked.

"GET OUT!!" Both Inuyasha and Kara yelled as Miroku ran out, followed shortly by everyone else.

"Kara, you can't come, you got it." Inuyasha said firmly. Kara rolled her eyes as she took the blanket off, and stood up. Only to have her legs give out from her laying down so much. Inuyasha caught her before she fell.

"Idiot, don't force yourself to get up." he said softly.

"Tell me Inuyasha, if you where in my condition, would you have stayed behind while we left you?" Kara asked.

"Feh, of course not." he said.

"Then why are you making me stay?" she asked him. He looked at her, surprised that she caught him off guard.

"Because I'm protecting you" he said softly.

"Then take me with you, you can't protect me here, or can you?" she asked. He smiled shaking his head.

"Feh, fine just don't expect me to rescue you I've got Kagome to think about too." he said. She smirked as she climbed on his back.

"I can defend myself you know, just think about Kagome." Kara said.

"Feh." he said as they walked out the hut.

"How long do I gotta carry you?" Inuyasha complained. Kara rolled her eyes. They've only been walking for exactly 15 minutes.

"You're such a baby." she said as she pulled on one of his dog ears.

"Feh." he said.

"Inuyasha you complain too much." Kagome said.

"Oh shut up, where's the jewel shard Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Before Kagome could tell him a huge crash came on them coming from the sky, causing them all to separate. Inuyasha was able to grab Kagome out of the way.

"Kagome you alright?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't answer him, instead she looked up at the sky.

"Inuyasha, a jewel shard." she said. They all looked up in the air, and saw a huge demon cat floating in the sky, on top of it was a women wearing what looked to be ninja clothes covering her entire body, she had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, she glared at them from the skies.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha?" she demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked placing Kagome behind him. Kara clutched Inuyasha's shoulders tight. 'Something doesn't feel right, her whole body reeks of blood.' Kara thought.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yeah I am." he said. She jumped off the demon cat, a sword in her arm.

"Inuyasha! I will avenge my village!" she screamed

* * *

**Yeah i know Sango came at the end of the story, but i couldn't help!!!! there had to be a Kara/Kagome moment, a Inuyasha/Kagoem moment, and of course a Inuyasha/Kara moment. i've noticed Miroku needs a moment, good thing Sango comes in!!!!!**

**Miroku: Aww Sango, i can't wait until the next chapter**

**Kara: stop being a pervert!!! Miroku runs behind me in fear**

**Luna: How annoying Please Review!!!!!**


	13. Revenge

**okay i made this chapter really long because well there was alot to write about!!!!! i've been so busy with school and work it's taken me a while to write Kara's story, plus she keeps nagging me to hurry up and write her story, so here it is!!!! enjoy and review!!!!. Warning: you might find the ending a bit sad. just warning everyone now.**

Revenge

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga, but before he could do anything Kara jumped off his back.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Move demon, it is not you who I am after!" The demon slayer yelled.

"Yes it does!" Kara yelled. She was still weak from Kikyo's purification, but she could still fight. 'Whip of light.' Kara thought as the whip appeared from her fingers, and she grabbed the sword from the demon slayers hands.

"You demon!" the demon slayer cried out.

"A weak human should not be fighting." Kara said. Before the demon slayer could react Kara punched her in the stomach.

"Kara! She has a shikon jewel behind her neck, take it off now!" Kagome yelled.

Without a second thought Kara stuck her claws in the slayers neck as she pulled out the fragment.

"Ahh!" the slayer yelled as they fell to the ground.

'Ugh, that hurt.' Kara thought as she landed on her side, she looked at the small fragment in her hand, it didn't look nothing like she imagined. 'how could something so small be so powerful?' she thought.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled. Before she could react, the slayer grabbed her neck as her right sleeve ripped showing another knife.

'How many knives can she have?' Kara thought.

"Inuyasha, it's clear that this girl means a lot to you, if I kill her now I will have avenged my village!" she cried.

"You leave her alone wench!" Inuyasha said pointing his sword at Kara, and the slayer.

"Inuyasha, don't be hasty, you could hit Lady Kara." Miroku said.

"Grrr" Inuyasha said. 'What do I do, if I don't act now, Kara could get hurt.' he thought.

"Hehehe Inuyasha." a male voice said from the skies. They all looked up and saw Naraku floating in the air.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What will you do Inuyasha, will you kill the slayer along with Kara?" he asked. When Inuyasha said nothing Naraku laughed.

"Slayer there is something you should know, the girl in your arms is Inuyasha's sister. Kill her an you will have your brother's revenge." Naraku said.

"Inuyasha, because of you my brother and village was killed, I will have my revenge on your demon sister." The slayer yelled.

"Over my dead body! Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No!" Naraku yelled. As the wind scared instead of hitting the slayer, was intended on hitting Naraku. Kara took advantage of the distraction as she grabbed the slayer's hand, elbowing her left shoulder, Kara knew that it was the source of the slayer wounds.

"Slayer you have failed me." Naraku said as he fled.

"No! I must kill Inuyasha!" the slayer yelled but without the shikon jewel shard she was weak, and close to death.

"Oh shut up, Kagome can you help her, her wounds are going to be the death of her if we don't close them." Kara said. Kagome nodded as she grabbed the young slayer from Kara's arms.

"She's unconscious." Kagome said.

"I'll carry her for you Kagome." Miroku said.

"Step away from the girls Miroku." Inuyasha growled. Miroku laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha why do you always get to have all the fun?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha ignored him as he grabbed Kara.

"What is your problem, you could have been killed." Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow, I have sensitive ears you know." she said.

"Feh, maybe next time you should do reckless things." he said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want you to kill her." Kara said. Inuyasha stopped walking.

"I wasn't going to kill her, I could tell she was being used you know. Why would you think I would kill her?" he asked. She shrugged. He turned around seeing everyone was attending to the slayer, Kagome looked up seeing Inuyasha's concerned face. She smiled softly.

"Inuyasha, can you take Kara to a near by river, her wounds need to washed." Kagome said.

"Uh yeah, Miroku watch Kagome for me." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the air as he sniffed the air and smelled a river close by.

"You don't have to take me, I can walk you know." she said.

"Feh, you couldn't fight at your full strength." Inuyasha said. She looked away, she knew that she wasn't at her complete strength, but she wasn't going to let Inuyasha protect her all the time.

'Kagome, needs the protection more then me, I need to stop relying on Inuyasha, I'm doing the same thing I did with Sesshomaru.' she thought. Once they reached the river, Kara slipped off Inuyasha's arms, as she slowly walked towards the river sitting on top of a boulder.

"Kara, why did you think I was going to kill the slayer?" Inuyasha asked. Kara didn't say anything as she pulled her boots off putting her feet softly in the water.

"Because my brother would have kill her, like I said he was a full demon. You know how they are when it comes to humans, and…half demons." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah my older brother is like that, he shows no mercy for nobody, not even full demons. He knows he's strong, and he let's everyone know. Even me." Inuyasha said glaring out at the river.

"You're brother sounds ruthless." Kara said.

"Yeah, well I hardly see him, and when I do where always trying to kill each other, he'll show up when I least expect it." Inuyasha said. Kara looked at Inuyasha, wondering how he could live with the fact that his brother hated him enough to kill him.

"Inuyasha, why where you willing to turn human for Kikyo?" Kara asked. Ever since she woke up it bothered her knowing that Inuyasha would change himself for a women who didn't at all love him for who he was.

"Because at the time I was blinded by love, but now I'm not. I will become a full demon. Because that's what I want." he said. She looked at him sad.

"Why?" tell me what's wrong being a half demon?" she asked. He gave her a look.

"Everything! You're not accepted anywhere, you're known as a weakling." he said. She nodded.

"But it's who you are. It's what I am. Aren't you glad to be part human, like your mother?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he didn't know how to answer.

"Kagome has told me she likes you the way you are, why don't you listen to her?" she asked.

"Why would I care what she says?" he asked. She have him a look.

"It's clear you guys are a thing. She's you're women?" she asked. Inuyasha's face turned bright red.

"Ugh, it's complicated, stop asking me stupid things." he said. Kara laughed as she washed her wounds. When they reached the others the slayer was already awake, and she no longer looked like she was ready to kill Inuyasha.

"I see she's awake." Inuyasha noticed. The slayer sat up, Kagome was holding her in her arms. Kara jumped off of Inuyasha's back looking at the slayer.

"Feeling better?" she asked. The young slayer nodded.

"Yes, thank you. You saved me for committing a sin." she said. Kara looked at Inuyasha who glaring at her.

"You tried to kill me and Kara. Why would I let you off the hook?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, before you do anything reckless you will need to know. Naraku tricked her into killing you." Miroku said. The slayer nodded.

"My village is known as the demon slaying village of demon slayers. The best slayers where called out for a mission, I was one of them, along with my father, our two comrades, and my little brother." the slayer said. Kara knew what happened, her village was under attacked, and her comrades, and family where dead.

"Naraku used my brother to kill my father, and comrades and hurt me. I was also told that a half demon had destroyed my village, because he had learned that we once had the shikon jewel fifty years ago." she continued.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. The slayer nodded.

"The Shikon Jewel originated at my village, and that is what Naraku told me, that you destroyed my village when you learned we where the cause of the death of your beloved priestess." she said. Inuyasha growled.

"Naraku, I would never do that a village, and I had no clue the jewel was from your village." Inuyasha said. The slayer nodded.

"I understand now, Kagome has informed me everything Naraku has done to you. My revenge isn't for you anymore, I am sorry for attacking you." she said.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said. Kara kneeled in front of the slayer.

"What's your name?" Kara asked. The slayer looked at her eyes wide, she was shocked ot see someone else look at her with so much kindness.

"Sango." She said. Kara smiled.

"Do you know our names?" Kara asked. She looked around them.

"I know Kagome's and Shippo's, but the monks." Sango said.

"That's Miroku, he's lecherous monk." Shippo said. From Miroku's shoulder

"Shippo don't say false things about me." Miroku said. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kara, and you already know my brother Inuyasha." Kara said pointing to Inuyasha. Sango nodded as she looked at the half demon.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill Kara, losing a sibling is hard enough. I wouldn't have liked it if you lost Kara." Sango said. Inuyasha looked at Sango, and then away from her.

"Watever." he said

"We should get you changed." Kagome said.

"Let me help her." Kara said. Kagome looked at her shocked and nodded. Kara took Sango away from the group towards the river she was just at with Inuyasha.

"I put this on when I take my demon slaying outfit off." Sango said handing Kara a pink kimono with a green long scarf that she hung to her waist and below. Kara changed Sango, the entire wiping off the dried blood on her body. When she was fully dressed Sango untied her long hair putting it into a low ponytail.

"Tell me, how old was your brother?" Kara asked.

"He was only a child, thirteen." Sango said. Kara nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a brother." Kara said. Sango looked at the half demon in front of her.

"You do? But Inuyasha." she said confused.

"Inuyasha isn't really my brother, we just look alike, I had an older brother. The last time I saw him he was injured, and he told me to come to these lands. I know he's dead because he would have come for me by now." Kara said.

"I'm sorry it must have been hard, not being with him." Sango said. Kara nodded.

"He raised me when my mother died. I love him." she said. Before Sango could say anything a black cloud formed above them.

"Naraku!" Sango yelled as the bamboo mask looked down at him.

"I see you're still alive Sango. My your stubborn." he said and started laughing.

"Get away from us!" Kara yelled ready to claw her arm to fight.

"Sango, you're brother is alive." Naraku said. Sango's eyes went wide.

"Liar!" she yelled. He laughed.

"If you really want to know, come with me." he said. Sango looked at him and then took a step forward.

"No, Sango!" Kara yelled trying to stop her, but Sango grabbed her, holding a knife at her throat.

"If my brother is alive, I won't stop anyone from being with him." she said.

"He's lying, don't fall for his trap." Kara said.

"Sango, bring Inuyasha's sister with you. She will make a great trade for you're brother." Naraku said.

"Sango, No!" Kara yelled. But it was too late Sango was walking them both Naraku.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out of the forest, Miroku and Kagome following behind him.

"Inuyasha!" Kara yelled trying to get away from Sango's grip only to find herself in stronger arms, Naraku's.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku laughed.

"Sango has traded you're sister's life for her revenge. You will lose another women you love." Naraku said and soon the miasma was covering them, as they slowly disappeared.

"NO! Kara!" Inuyasha yelled running after them. 'I can't lose her, not her!' he thought

"Brother! BROTHER!" Kara yelled and soon they where gone.

* * *

**well there you have it, i cried writting the ending, it was soo sad to me!!! i know Kara wants to kill me for having her kidnapped by Naraku, but there had to be a twist in Kara's story**

**Kara:i don't want to be kidnapped!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha save me!!!!!!!**

**Those of you wanting to kill Sango, don't blame her, it was the only chance she could do so she could see her brother!!!!**

**Next chapter Kidnapped**

**Kara will be Naraku's prisoner, what will he do to her??? REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Kidnapped

**So here is the next chapter!!!! well actually chapters!!!! i just love Kara's fan's that i decided to write two chapters in Kara being kidnapped by Naraku!! i hope you guys enjoy them!!!! please review!!!!!**

Kidnapped

"KARA!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, but it was too late, they where gone. She was gone.

"Inuyasha you need to calm down." Miroku said. Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his robes, glaring at him with rage.

"I will NOT calm down. Naraku has Kara, he'll kill her!" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said pushing him off of Miroku.

"You getting angry won't get Kara back. We have to hurry before Naraku completely disappears." she said.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Naraku has a few jewels shards, if we hurry. We can find where he's hiding." Kagome said. He growled.

"He'll pay." Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome, and they ran towards Naraku.

* * *

Kara awoke in a small room, she good sense an evil aura everywhere, she was in a castle, and not just any castle, Naraku's castle.

'Where's Sango? I need to find Sango.' she thought as she stood up when she realized she wasn't alone in the room.

"Who's their?" Kara demanded as she got ready to fight, the intruder laughed.

"You can't obviously think you'll fight me half demon." a women's voice said. Kara looked at the corner of the room, and saw a demoness standing their. She was wearing a white, and purple kimono, she had red eyes, that looked so evil that Kara wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Who are you?" Kara demanded.

"I am Kagura, the wind demon. You're Inuyasha's sister. I don't see the resemblance." she said. Kara glared at her, she noticed the demoness was holding a fan in her right hand, for some reason Kara had a feeling that was the source of her power.

"He may not be my real brother, but to me he is." Kara said. Kagura smirked.

"You're saying he's not you're brother? Naraku won't believe you." she said. Kara didn't say anything, she looked around the room, trying to find a way so she could escape, but the only way out was behind Kagura.

"What does Naraku want from me?" she asked. Kagura looked at her with a smirk.

"Tell me, who gave you those marks. It looks like someone was trying to purify you." she said. Kara looked away, she didn't want to tell the enemy about Kikyo trying to kill her.

"I really don't want to torture you for the answer." Kagura said. Kara glared at her.

"So that's what Naraku wants, to get me to tell him everything. Well I'm not." Kara yelled. Kagura smirked.

"Then prepare for my dance of blades." Kagura said as she moved her fan, and blades started shooting. Kara was ready as she clawed her hand again as claws where filled with her blood.

"Blades of blood!" she yelled as both blades crashed together. Kagura looked at her a bit shocked. 'Inuyasha has the same power, did this girl lie to me? Inuyasha is her brother.' she thought. Kara wanted to sink to the floor, she was still weak from Kikyo's purification, and not only that but she was still exhausted from fighting Sango.

'I can't show weakness, I won't!' she thought standing up taller. Kagura was ready for another attack when Kara moved her hand, making Kagura stop.

'What is she doing?' she thought. And suddenly a whip appeared from her fingers, causing Kagura to look at Kara shocked.

'That whip, it can't be.' she thought.

"Aren't you going to attack?" Kara asked. Kagura looked at Kara, and then dropped her fan, but Kara didn't back down.

"Tell me Kara, why do you call Inuyasha brother?" she asked. Kara glared at her, maybe if she told Kagura a few answer's she'd leave her alone and Kara could find a way to escape.

"Because my real brother died, and Inuyasha is the closet thing I have to have another brother.' Kara said.

"And what was his name?" Kagura asked. Kara's whip disappeared as she looked at Kagura straight in the eye.

"His name was Sesshomaru." she said. Kagura looked at Kara for s split second, and then left the room, causing Kara to wonder why Kagura didn't finish her off? 'Maybe Naraku is the one who wants to kill me.' she thought. Kara signed as she sat down on the floor.

'Sesshomaru, give me the strength to survive.' she thought.

Kagura walked down the castle, lost in thought, 'Kara is the sister of Sesshomaru, then that means she and Inuyasha are siblings, but she said that they aren't. How is that possible. Unless, Sesshomaru kept Kara a secret from Inuyasha, than of course Inuyasha wouldn't know he has a sister.' Kagura thought.

"Kagura." she heard her name softly. She turned and saw Kanna.

"Kanna." Kagura said seeing her incarnation sister.

"Naraku wants to see you." she said. Kagura nodded as she followed Kanna down the halls until they reached the master room where Naraku was.

"Kagura, I hope you didn't kill our guest." he said once they entered. Kagura snorted.

"Like I will, she's too weak, she has purification marks, but she would tell me where she got them." she said. Naraku nodded.

"And her relationship with Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagura wondered if Naraku was testing her for telling him the truth?

"She says, that he's not really her brother. Her real brother died, and sounds like she's replacing him with Inuyasha." she said. Naraku smirked.

"Did she give you the dead brother's name?" Naraku asked.

"No, she wouldn't say." Kagura lied. Naraku nodded.

"I see. Kagura go back to Kara, make sure she doesn't try and escape. Kanna, go find the slayer's brother. I think it's time for a little family reunion." Naraku said.

* * *

"Inuyasha, it's up ahead." Kagome said, she could sense the shikon jewel shards closer now, and not only that, the evil aura that Naraku always gave off was getting stronger.

'Kara, please be alright.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome, where did Shippo go?" Miroku asked running along side Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Miroku stunned.

"I thought he was with you." she said. The monk shook his head.

"Who cares, we'll save Kara, and then worry for Shippo later." Inuyasha yelled as they ran further into the forest. Back at the river the young fox demon sat felling miserable

"They left me again." he said. He heard a meow, and saw the cat demon that Sango had been riding only it was smaller then before.

"Did you get left behind too?" Shippo asked. The cat meowed.

"Yeah it sucks." he said.

**haha i just love the part about Shippo it's so funny!!!! let me know what you guys think!!! review!!**


	15. Rescue

**Next chapter Kara finally get's rescued, which is good cause i miss talking to her!!!!!**

**Kara: I'm right here you know**

**Oh Kara i thought you where kidnapped**

**Kara: That's in the story dummy. **

**You need to get kidnapped more often, on to the story!!!!**

Rescue

"Let me out!" Kara yelled as she banged on the door, but it was useless, it wouldn't opened.

"Stop wasting you're strength, Naraku has placed a barrier, you can't get out." Kagura said. Kara turned to see Kagura standing against the wall looking bored.

"Does that mean you can't get out either?" she asked. Kagura didn't say anything, but Kara knew that meant she was trapped just like she was.

"What are you to Naraku?" Kara asked her. Kagura's eyes looked at her and then away.

"I am his incarnation, I was born from his body." she said. Kara looked confused, but didn't say anything.

"And what? Just because you where born from his body, you have to follow his orders?" she asked. Kagura eyed the half demon, it seemed Naraku didn't sense Kagura had lied to him, and since he isn't watching them.

"He has my heart, if he didn't have my heart I would have left him long ago. I want to be free like the wind." she said. Kara nodded understanding now.

"Listen to me Kara if you want to see Inuyasha again." Kagura said. Kara looked at her curious now.

"Don't tell Naraku you're dead brother's name, if he finds out. He'll use it against you." Kagura said. Kara eyed her suspicious.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked Kagura shrugged.

"Who knows." she said.

* * *

"Miroku I need you to go find Sango." Inuyasha said as they finally arrived at the castle, but something was wrong. Normally Naraku would have had a barrier up, but there was no barrier when they arrived.

'He knows where here.' Inuyasha thought

"Kagome, you stay with me, we need to find Kara." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

'I can sense Naraku's jewels, he's nearby.' she thought.

"Inuyasha. Naraku is close by." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, and soon they heard Naraku laughing at them.

"Inuyasha, come to save you're dear sister?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, now give her back, and Sango." he yelled. Naraku laughed again.

"You came to save the slayer too, she who handed me you're sister?" he said laughing again. Inuyasha growled sniffing the air for Kara's scent but it was useless.

'She must be inside.' Inuyasha thought as he tighten his grip on his sword.

"If you want the slayer so much, take her." he said, and suddenly Sango appeared walking slowly towards them. She was covered in wounds, blood dripping.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as she reached the injured women before she collapsed.

"Who did this to you?" Miroku asked. Sango eyes where closing but she was able to make out a single word.

"Kohaku." she whispered as she passed out.

"That's Sango brother's name she told me when I was cleaning her wounds" Kagome said.

"Naraku you bastard, what did you to Sango!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I just reunited Sango with her brother, only Kohaku is under my control now." Naraku said. Inuyasha growled 'Kara, please be safe'

"Inuyasha!" Kara screamed pounding on the door, he was hear she could smell his scent coming from outside.

"Inuyasha! I'm in here!" Kara yelled. Kagura signed, she was tired of Kara screaming it was giving her a headache.

"Hey pipe down Inuyasha can't hear you, this is room is under a barrier." Kagura said. Kara turned around.

"Let me out." she demanded. Kagura signed

"You know I can't, I'm under orders not to let you leave until Naraku finishes of Inuyasha." she said. Kara growled.

"I'll kill Naraku if he dare hurts Inuyasha." she screamed. Kagura smirked, she liked the half demons attitude, it was similar to Sesshomaru's.

'This girl, she's ill tempered like Inuyasha, but her attitude and fighting skills is like Sesshomaru. The elder brother.' she thought. She remembered seeing him only for a few seconds when Naraku asked him to be his ally in killing Inuyasha, but in the process Sesshomaru was injured.

'This girl believes her brother is dead, which is what Sesshomaru wants her to think. They'll soon meet again, knowing Sesshomaru, he wouldn't like his dear sister to be with Inuyasha.' she thought

"INUYASHA!" Kara yelled at the top of her lungs. Kagome turned to the sound of someone's voice.

'Kara' she thought. She looked around the castle, and noticed one of them was holding up an invisible barrier. Kagome grabbed an arrow getting her bow ready to aim.

'Kara could be trapped in this barrier, I have to get her out.' she thought. She aimed where she could feel the barrier with her purification powers.

"Hit the barrier." she said, and let go as her arrow turned into a light purple color hitting the barrier.

"So she found the barrier." Naraku said thoughtful for a minute.

'Kikyo's reincarnation, could she be stronger then the dead priestess?' he thought.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as the wind cut through the barrier the same time Kagome shot another arrow, with the two source of power the barrier was broken.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled running to the door, only to have miasma come out.

"This miasma is poisoned, you're sister is dead." Naraku said

"No!, Kara" Inuyasha yelled, but the miasma was too think.

"Naraku!" someone yelled from the miasma, soon a light blue whip came twisting through the skies, in one swift circle the miasma was gone, and Kara stood.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled. 'You're alive.' he thought.

"You're alive Kara, and I thought you wanted to join you're brother." Naraku said.

"You bastard, how dare you bring my brother!" Kara yelled shooting her whip around the castle destroying them trying to find Naraku.

"Know this Kara, you can never replace your brother with Inuyasha, never." Naraku said. Before Kara could react it was Kagome who finished this.

"How dare you!" Kagome yelled as she shoot an arrow to where she sensed the jewel shards. It his a small room where Naraku was.

'What? How did she find me?' Naraku thought as Kagome shot him with another arrow.

"How dare you put Sango through this, and tell Kara that Inuyasha could never replace her brother. No one could ever replace a dead brother, no one!" Kagome yelled as she shot another arrow, but this time Naraku was prepared. A cloud of miasma hit the grounds.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kagome. Kara looked around, and saw Naraku disappearing as the cloud took to the skies. She also noticed Kagura following with a feather that soured after Naraku.

"Kagura, I'll make sure you're free from Naraku's grasp." she thought.

"Kagome you're okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired I used too much arrows." Kagome said smiling softly. Inuyasha nodded as he helped Kagome up.

"Inuyasha, we should get back, Sango needs to rest." Miroku said.

"Right." Inuyasha said as he turned around.

"Kara are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, and nodded.

"Inuyasha, thank you." she said.

"Feh, whatever just don't get kidnapped okay?" he said. Kara nodded as she hugged Inuyasha.

"I won't brother!" she said. Inuyasha stunned looked at her, and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Anytime." he said glad knowing he had Kara back.

"By the way, where's Shippo?" Kara asked.

"Are ye saying Inuyasha left ye?" Kaede asked. Shippo nodded as he and the cat demon drank some soup.

"Yeah, Inuyasha is a big dummy." Shippo said. The cat demon meowed, as she licked from her bowl.

"Ye are right," Kaede said as they ate there supper by the fire.

* * *

**And there you have it, Kara is back in her brother's arms, and Sango is finally going to stop falling for Naraku's dirty tricks, and poor Shippo had to go to Kaede's hut, good thing he had Kirara!!!!!**

**Next time it's called New moon (no relation into those twilight movies!!!!!!) Inuyasha is going to turn human, but he just doesn't know that Kara turns human the same day. so does anyone have any clue how Kara looks like human??? if so review!!!!!!!!!**


	16. New Moon

**Here you go another chapter!!! once you read how Kara looks like a human you'll be surprised!!! i also noticed that in the beginning of the story, the first chapter i wrote Kara was born under the solar eclipse, well it was the lunar ecilpse i get those two confused, so my mistake, but i fixed it in this chapter so enjoy!!!!!**

New Moon

"Should we really be traveling?" Kara asked as she looked up at the dark sky, it had been a week since the incident with Naraku, and already they where on the move into finding the enemy.

"Feh, where done resting it's time to at least find some jewel shards." Inuyasha said. Kara rolled her eyes, Inuyasha was obsessed with these jewel shards. She looked up at the sky seeing the sunset slowly.

'This isn't good, I can't let them see me tonight.' Kara thought.

"Inuyasha can we at least rest? My legs ache." Kara said. Inuyasha growled.

"You're body should be healed Kara, stop complaining." he said. Kara glared at him.

"Fine, I'll rest on my own." she said as she ran up ahead jumping over trees.

'Sorry Inuyasha, but just for tonight you can't see me.' she thought.

"Kara! Come back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Grr, I'm going to go get her." Inuyasha said, but was stopped by Kagome.

"Inuyasha, did you forget what tonight is?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her confused when he noticed his Tetsusaiga looked like an ordinary sword.

'The night of the new moon, damn it.' he thought looking at where Kara left

"You guys make a fire, I'm going to bring Kara back" Inuyasha said as he ran after Kara.

"Where is he going?" Shippo asked. Kagome turned around noticing Miroku and Sango where looking after Inuyasha curious.

"You guys know Inuyasha is a half demon, what you don't know is that there's a night that Inuyasha loses his demonic powers, and his is the night of the new moon." Kagome said.

"Which is tonight!" Shippo said.

"Kagome, if this happens to Inuyasha once every month, then wouldn't it happen to Kara as well?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded, and then thought of something.

'If Inuyasha turns human tonight, I wonder if Kara does too?' she thought, and then shook her head.

'That's impossible, they would have had to been born on the same day.' she thought

'Unless…they were.' she thought as she curiously looked at where the two half demons left.

'Stupid Kara, where the hell could she be?' Inuyasha thought. It was already getting dark, Inuyasha could barely make out her scent.

"Damnit!" he said. When he could smell her, Kara was up ahead. Inuyasha leaped up into the air, and landed right behind Kara.

"Kara, why the hell did you run off like that!" Inuyasha yelled. Kara jumped, she didn't hear Inuyasha, or smell him.

"Go away." she said turning around.

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha said. He looked up and saw the sky turn pitch black.

"Look, let's go. It's dangerous out here." he said. Kara looked back at him, her eyes looking vulnerable.

"I don't want you to see me." she said softly. Inuyasha looked at her confused, when he felt it.

'Oh no.' he thought, and then he began to change, his claws slowly shrank into normal nails, his long silver hair turned black, and his dog ears where gone, replaced by regular ears. He looked at Kara knowing she would see dark eyes, human eyes. When he looked at Kara she looked at him shocked.

"You-" she was about to say when Kara also felt it, she dropped to her knees always hating her transformation.

"Kara what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he took a step forward, but stopped when he saw what was happening. He watched amazed, and shocked. Kara's claws grew short as they turned into small petite nails. Her long hair fell to the front, Kara watched as her golden brown hair turned silver. She felt her dog ears disappear as regular human ears popped on either side of her head. She signed as her transformation was complete. She didn't want Inuyasha to look at her, but she had to face him sooner or later. She looked up, and knew he saw her blue cornflower eyes. They both stared at each other stunned, they both couldn't believe what they just saw.

"The day of the new moon is when you transform?" Inuyasha asked. Kara nodded.

"I was born around the time of the lunar eclipse about 150 years ago, every night of the new moon I lose my demonic powers." she said. Inuyasha nodded looking at Kara not believing what he was seeing.

"But you still look like…" he said

"A half demon. I know, I think it's because my hair is golden brown in my demon form, my mother had the same color of hair. When I'm a half demon I have her hair and my father's eyes, but when I'm a human I have my father's hair, and my mother's eyes. The only night I trade." she said moving around. Inuyasha looked at her stunned, Kara no matter what form she took, she still looked like a half demon.

'Maybe that's why she likes being a half demon, because everyday she still looks like one.' he thought. He looked at her curious now.

"Why didn't you want me to see this? Why did you run away?" he asked her. She looked at him, and then away.

"Well, because my brother never liked seeing me as a human. Even though I don't look it. He says I smell of it. So each time the new moon came I'd leave for the night, and go back to him in the morning." she said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

'What kind of brother would do that to his own sister?' he thought angrily.

"But you know what I think, I think he just didn't want to see my eyes." she said. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. Kara shrugged as she looked at Inuyasha, even human they still looked the same.

"My eyes, they remind him of my mother. I have a feeling my brother looked up to her, I know that his mother abounded him, and I guess he saw mine as the mother he never had. No we both lost her, and when he looks at me, it hurts him." she said sadly looking up at the dark sky.

"You're human form, it's beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kara turn to smile at him.

"You think so? I don't let anyone see me in this form, not after my brother. Who knew you'd be the next, brother." she said. Inuyasha looked away.

"Come on, the other's might get worried." he said. Kara nodded as she walked side by side with Inuyasha. When they where reaching the camp fire she began to get nervous and reached out for Inuyasha's hand. He looked at her noticing she was nervous, this would be the first time someone other then her brother seeing her human. Inuyasha squeezed back as they walked out of the forest.

"Kara!" Shippo yelled excitedly, until he saw how different Kara was from Inuyasha. Everyone wasn't looking at Inuyasha, but at Kara, who was aware of the stares.

"Kara? Are you hungry? I made food." Kagome said smiling at her. Kara looked at her, and then away blushing.

"Um, yeah." Kara said letting go of Inuyasha's hand sitting next to Kagome.

"Oh Lady Kara even in you're human form you are more lovelier." Miroku said, only to have Inuyasha punch him in the head.

"Shut up." he said. Miroku laughed nervously, but he suddenly grew serious as he watched the two half demons.

"Miroku, do you think what Kagome told us could be true?" Sango whispered to Miroku, tonight was the only night they wouldn't have Inuyasha's ears listen on them. Miroku nodded as Kara grew at ease being around them and was eating Kagome's soup.

"It could be Sango, it isn't a coincidence how much they look, and act sometimes. The only person who could tell us, is Kara's brother." he said softly.

"But he's dead." Sango said. Miroku said.

"Yes, but that's what she thinks. I'm beginning to wonder if Kara's brother is who Kagome thinks it is." he said. Sango looked at Kara who was now arguing with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha has an older brother, he doesn't talk much about him because what I heard, every time he finds Inuyasha they end up trying to kill each other." he said.

"And you think that this older brother could be the same older brother Kara has?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"The question is, did he know Kara was going to run into Inuyasha and if so. Why? For what purpose?" he asked. Sango nodded staring at the two siblings now.

"Miroku, I don't want Kara or Inuyasha to suffer the same way I did. We have to protect them." she said. He nodded smiling at Sango.

"Oh my dear Sango, of course we won't let our friends get hurt." he said. She nodded smiling as they watched there friends and comrades.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" Kara asked. Inuyasha opened one eye to see Kara sitting next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Come with me." she said standing up now. He looked at her, and then stood up.

"Fine." he said. She smiled and then grabbed his hand dragging him away from the camp.

"Should we follow?" Kagome whispered.

"Of course." Miroku said as the three got up slowly, leaving the sleeping Shippo and Kirara.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked as he yawned. Kara smiled as they walked out into a clearing. She took him to the center, and then stopped looking at him now.

"You're the first half demon I've seen in my entire life, I couldn't help notice how we transformed you went first, and then me. Which means you're older then me." she said making a face. Inuyasha smirked happy that he was the older one.

"Well I realized that once the sun goes up we both transform together, it's only at night that we follow the way we where born." she said. Inuyasha looked at her confused, but then he understood. He smirked.

"So I guess we wait." he said. She smiled and nodded. The others watched behind some trees wondering what was going to happen, when the sun finally came, and what they saw amazed them.

Both Inuyasha's eyes, and hair changed fast, to there golden amber, and silver hair. Kara's eyes changed first, as she stared at Inuyasha. For only a split second they looked like twins, and soon Kara's hair turned her light golden brown, and the image was gone. The three friends slowly walked back to the camp not believing what they saw, Kara and Inuyasha didn't believe what they saw, for that split moment, they where alike more then they thought. The two kept staring at each other, never knowing someone was watching them, someone with the same golden eyes as they had.

* * *

**Oh i wonder who the third person with the golden eyes is??? if you guessed Sesshomaru...you're right! he comes back next chapter!!!!!!! Next time Older Brother!!!**

**Kara will be reunited with her big brother, but before that a wolf demon will come into the picture. i wonder who it is?? Please Review!!!!**


	17. Wolf Demon,Older brother

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but there are some questions that i thought i should answer so here it goes. In this chapter Inuyasha, and Kara are going to finally know there related, i know everyone has been wondering when they where going to find out. Second question, i just like i said last chapter i got mistaken for confusing lunar eclipse with the solar ecilpse, well i did the same with the years. originally in my head i thought 150 years should pass because that's how long i thought Inuyasha was, but he's actually older, my mistake again, but when i wrote chapter 2, and 50 years have passed since Kara's birth she's aroound her early teens, because half demons age different then demons, and humans, and when i wrote the present, that's when 100 years have passed, making 150 years that passed. which makes Kara and Inuyasha the same age. i hope that makes sense and if not just tell me and i'll explain better, now on to the story!!!!! i decided to name it wolf demon/ olderbrother, well cause there both starting int he chapter!!! i hope you enjoy!!!!**

Wolf Demon/Older Brother

"Are you sure it's a jewel shard?' Inuyasha asked Kagome who was on his back. She nodded.

"It's coming up ahead, they have three." she said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well their not going to have them once I'm through with them." he said.

"There's a fire up ahead." Kara said, she could smell smoke, and blood.

'the village was under attack.' she thought as she ran faster ahead of the group.

"Kara! Stop running ahead, Sango follow her." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded.

"Kirara." Sango said, and the cat demon flew following after Kara.

"Inuyasha, I sense another jewel shard." Kagome suddenly said. Inuyasha growled running faster.

'What the hell is going on?" he thought. As Kara and Sango stopped outside the village, they where shocked at what they saw. The entire village was burning, the villagers where all dead.

"Who would do this?" Sango asked. Kara took a sniff in the air, and then winced.

"Wolves." she snarled, and soon a whirlwind came in front of them, and then stopped.

"Well what do we have here?" a wolf demon asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kara asked, the wolf demon smirked at her, he had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, he had dark blue eyes. Kara couldn't stand being near a wolf demon.

"I can smell you, you're half demon, and not just any half demon, a dog one." he said looking at her disgusted.

"Why you!" Kara said taking a step forward but was stopped by Sango who had a weapon by her back.

"Kara get away from him." she warned. The wolf demon laughed.

"You think you can defeat me? Humans are so stupid." he said. Sango glared at him as she drew her weapon.

"Hiraikotsu." she yelled as she threw the huge boomerang, the wolf demon laughed, and then with one swift move he kicked it with his leg stopping the Hiraikotsu.

"You can't fight me." he said.

"Wanna bet?" Kara said as the whip appeared in her hand. The wolf demon watched her surprised that she had that kind of power. He smirked, and he ran towards her his fist ready to hit her.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled he jumped in front of Kara, pulling out Tetsusaiga, the wolf demon noticed this and moved back.

"Who are you!" the wolf demon yelled.

"I can ask you the same." Inuyasha said angrily.

"I'm Koga leader of the wolf pack, and you're ruining my wolves hunt." he said, and then suddenly wolves started surrounding them. Kara glared at them, she was not liking the smell of these wolves

"Inuyasha he has three jewels." Kagome said. Koga looked at Kagome with sudden interest.

'She can see jewels interesting.' he thought.

"Three huh, that's better then none." Inuyasha said getting ready to aim his sword.

"Time to go." Koga said, and then he turned and ran so fast Inuyasha didn't have time to react.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, stay here." Kara said as she ran after Koga, something wasn't right, one of the wolves that ran with Koga, it's scent smelled familiar to her.

'It smells like Sesshomaru, but it can't be. He's gone, or is he still alive?' she thought.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled. He was ready to run after her when he smelled it. The scent of the person he hated.

"Damnit!" he yelled, and ran the opposite away Kara left to.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out.

"I sense a demonic aura where Inuyasha left, it could be Naraku." Miroku said.

"Hurry Kagome." Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her on to Kirara.

"What about Kara?" Shippo asked from Miroku's back as they ran after Inuyasha.

"She can find us by Inuyasha's scent." he said.

'Kara why did you leave, and follow Koga?' Kagome thought

"Why the hell are you following me?" Koga yelled, he couldn't believe the half demon was able to keep up with him.

'She's fast? Almost like a full demon.' he thought.

"Stop running from me!" Kara yelled as she unleashed her whip, grabbing Koga's leg causing him to trip.

"Hey!" Koga yelled. Kara stood over him, smirking that he caught him, but she wasn't looking at him, but at the wolves. Kara eyed all of them, when she noticed one of them with a bad leg. Her eyes went wide when she leaned against it, and took a sniff.

'This wolf, it has my brother's scent.' she thought taking a step back.

"I thought you wanted my jewel's" Koga said. Kara looked away from the wolf.

"I have no desire for the jewels like Inuyasha does." she said.

"Inuyasha is that the pup's name?" Koga asked. She glared at him.

"He's no pup, wolf." she said. He laughed

"What are you his mate or something?" he asked. Kara growled at him

"That wolf, it has someone I know scent on it, why?" she demanded.

"How am I suppose to know? I sent my wolves to hunt, three of them never return, and that one came back injured, from what he saw. A full demon attacked them, they said he looked a bit like that Inuyasha." he said. Kara's eyes went wide.

'Sesshomaru, you're…alive!' she thought, and then ran back to the others.

"Hey!" Koga yelled, but it was too late she was gone.

"I wonder what that was about?" he asked out loud, shrugged and then left.

Inuyasha ran towards the scent not believing that he came after all this time, he finally showed his face again.

'I'll make sure to cut his other arm" Inuyasha thought as he came out into a field, and there he stood. Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's Inuyasha's older brother?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she looked at Sesshomaru, he still looked the same. Long silver hair, the same golden eyes, only instead he was missing an arm.

"Hello little brother, I see you're still alive." Sesshomaru said smirking as he saw Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"You have something that is mine." he said.

"Feh. Why am I not surprised." he said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha, you are a worthless half demon, how dare you bare father's fang at me." he said, and then Sesshomaru pulled out a sword.

"Did you get a new sword Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the dark blade in front if him.

"Meet my Tokijin, this fang was from a demon from you're past Inuyasha, the mind reading demon." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled remembering the mind reading demon that Naraku had sent to attack Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Die Inuyasha, and return to me what's mine." Sesshomaru said, and then began attacking.

"No you're not!" Inuyasha yelled and both brother's began fighting.

"Should we stop them?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Once they start fighting nothing stops them." she said.

"Where the hell is Kara?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked back wondering where Kara was.

'My brother is alive, Sesshomaru why did you wait this long in finding me?' she thought, when she could smell it was Inuyasha's scent along with someone else's.

'Sesshomaru! He must have smelled my scent on Inuyasha, if I don't hurry, he could kill Inuyasha!' she thought.

"You filthy half breed!" Sesshomaru yelled swinging his new sword, but Inuyasha dodged it.

"Did you forget Sesshomaru? This is no longer Father's fang, but mine!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes, a fang that is still not powerful as father's, you destroyed the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said as he glared coldly at Inuyasha.

"That's it Sesshomaru, I'm going to finish you off once and for all." Inuyasha growled as he was ready to call the wind scar.

"Wind-" he began.

"NO!" Kara yelled as she jumped into the sky as her whip appeared grabbing Inuyasha's sword pulling it from Inuyasha's grasp as it flew behind him turning back into a rusty sword.

"What the hell Kara!" Inuyasha yelled looking at Kara who wasn't staring at him, but Sesshomaru as if she's seen a ghost.

"Kara." Sesshomaru said. Kara stared at her older brother, he looked the same, before his injuries, only his arm was still gone.

"Nothing to say Kara?" Sesshomaru asked her. Inuyasha looked from Sesshomaru and to Kara.

'It can't be, that dream I had. It can't be real!' he thought.

"Sesshomaru, you're alive." Kara said. Sesshomaru nodded putting Tokijin back in it's sheathe.

"I came back for you." he said, and Kara ran to Sesshomaru as her arms wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Brother!" she said as everyone watched shocked as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Kara's waist

"Sesshomaru is Kara's older brother." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha shocked.

"Then that means." Miroku said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha

"I have come for what is mine, and that is for **our** sister." Sesshomaru said staring straight at Inuyasha.

* * *

**Yup it's true, i even bold it, Sesshomaru told everyone that Kara is Inuyasha and his sister!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this, of and i also like to say to Forcystus5 that i'm glad ur going to write a fanfiction, if you need an idea from Kara's story let me know!!!!! i hope you all liked this chapter, review!!!!!**


	18. Siblings

**Hey guys!!! okay so i wrote the next two chaters of what happens, i know everyone was excited when Inuyasha and Kara found out that there really related. so i wrote the last two chapters in a rush, knowing everyone is ****anxious to know what happens. So sorry for the whole grammar, and mispelled words, but here you go!!!!!! Enjoy!!!**

Siblings

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, not believing what he just said, and neither could Kara. Sesshomaru had just revealed that Inuyasha and Kara where indeed brother and sister. Kara pushed away from Sesshomaru's arms to look at him straight in the eyes.

'He just said our sister, it couldn't be true?' she thought.

"Are you saying Kara is my sister?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru. The full demon looked at his half brother.

"Did you not here me little brother I clearly called her our sister." he said. Inuyasha growled at him.

"How could you keep this from me!" Inuyasha yelled getting his claws ready to attack Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru snorted, "Why would I have to tell a half demon like you."

"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled ready to attack when Kara stopped him.

"Stop!" she yelled standing in front of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stopped as Kara turned to face her older brother.

"Why didn't you tell me? I had every right to know Sesshomaru!" Kara yelled at her older brother. Sesshomaru stared at his sister, and then looked away.

"Come Kara, it's time to go." Sesshomaru said, and Kara's eyes went wide.

'I don't want to leave Inuyasha, but…' she thought.

"The hell she is, Kara is staying with me." Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru growled at him.

"I will not have Kara stay with a filthy half demon." he said.

"Are you blind she's a half demon too!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru turned around ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kara I will not repeat myself, either stay or come with me. Do what you wish." he said, and started walking away. Kara looked back and forth from Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. She bit her lip, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kagome.

"Go with Sesshomaru, we'll be close by." she said. Kara looked at her friend, and nodded.

"I'll find you." she said. Without looking at Inuyasha, she ran after Sesshomaru.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I need to know why Sesshomaru kept me hidden from you.' she thought. Inuyasha watched as Kara left, and then turned away from the others.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I'll be back soon, I need to be alone." he told her, and then also left running into the forest.

"What should we do?" Sango asked. The small group noticed how everything was tense with Inuyasha, they didn't know how they could help him, if he even wanted their help.

"Leave Inuyasha alone for a few minutes, he'll come back once he's ready." Kagome said.

'Oh Inuyasha, you and Kara shouldn't have found out like this.' she thought sadly thinking about Kara, and how she was handleing everything that just happened.

Kara was walking behind her older brother, since they left they haven't said a single word, and Kara was tired of waiting for her brother to tell her why he never mentioned Inuyasha to her.

"Sesshomaru." Kara said as she stopped walking, Sesshomaru noticed this, and also stopped walking.

"Why didn't you tell me I had another brother?" she asked. Sesshomaru had been dreading this time ever since he took Kara into his care.

"Does it matter, you have a another brother. A half demon like yourself, that's all you need to know." he said.

"That's not true! I had every right to know, why did you keep this from me! Answer me Sesshomaru!" Kara yelled. Sesshomaru turned as he faced his sister, he didn't like the look he was giving her, she was angry, he could tell that much just seeing her face, but when he looked into her eyes. He noticed she was sad. Sad because the kind brother she thought he was, was nothing more but a demon in her eyes.

"Do you want to know why Father did not chose you're mother?" he asked. Kara looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"It was because he chose to be with Inuyasha's mother instead. The night of you're birth Kara, Inuyasha's mother was giving birth to him, and Father ran to them. You should also know that was also the night Father died. He was in a battle before, and when he ran to his beloved human, who was giving birth to another son, he ran to them causing his wounds to open. He was also fighting a lousy human who wanted him dead, and together they both died. I blame Inuyasha and his mother for our father's death. He could had chosen to see you, his only daughter instead he ran for the other son." he said. Kara looked at him eyes wide, she couldn't believe what Sesshomaru was saying, her father loved Inuyasha's mother, more then her's. Kara felt her eyes tear up, but she refused to cry, she had to learn more about her past.

"Father didn't want me then. He preferred Inuyasha and you more then me" she said. Sesshomaru's eyes harden.

"That is not true, father left you half of the western lands Kara. He made sure you had a part of him." he said.

"Liar! What did Father give you and Inuyasha then? I know it's that useless sword you carry with you, it's the same as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga." she shouted at him. Sesshomaru signed.

"The swords of the honorable dog demon." he said looking down at his Tenseiga.

"The Tenseiga is a sword that cannot cut any living being, it can bring a hundred people from the dead with one swing. It's a sword of healing." he said looking at it in disgust.

"But Tetsusaiga can cut." Kara said remembering how Inuyasha was able to use it to fight. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, it is a sword that can help defend mankind. It is a sword that can destroy hundreds of demons with just one swing. Two swords that are opposites and father gave them to his two son's." he said. Kara couldn't help wonder why there father didn't leave her a sword? Was it because she was a girl?

"You want Inuyasha's sword, I can see it in you're eyes." Kara said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes I do, Inuyasha shouldn't have gotten that sword, but me. The elder son not the youngest." he growled. Kara glared at him

"You have Tenseiga! That should be enough for you." she said.

"I do not need a sword that cannot cut the living, what I need is the Tetsusaiga. The very same sword that took my arm." Sesshomaru said, and Kara's eyes went wide as she took a step back from him.

'No…it can't be true.' she thought. Sesshomaru nodded, he knew what he was about to say was going to hurt Kara, but he couldn't stand how she was defending Inuyasha. Even if they where siblings, he didn't want Kara by there half demon brother.

"Yes Kara, Inuyasha was the one who cut my left arm." he said. She stared at him horrified, she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

"You're lying to me! Inuyasha would never do that, not to his own brother." she yelled at him. Sesshomaru's eyes stared at Kara with no emotion on his face, and Kara could feel herself ready to burst.

"I would never lie to you Kara, you know that." he said softly. Kara closed her eyes, she could sense he wasn't lying, but she couldn't believe him. She just couldn't.

"What will you do Kara? You once promised that you will avenge who ever hurt me, now you know it was your own brother." Sesshomaru said. Kara looked at him startled, remembering the vow she made.

'I vowed on my mother's memory to kill whoever hurt Sesshomaru…I can't take it back.' she thought. Sesshomaru took a step forward touching his sister's cheek.

"Kara, what will you do?" he asked her. Kara looked at him horrified at what he was asking her with his eyes.

'He wants me to fulfill my promise, he wants me to kill Inuyasha.' she thought.

"Kara, what will you do?" he asked me again.

'I can't! I can't kill Inuyasha!' she thought and did the only thing she could do, she ran from Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru watched as his sister ran from him, and he knew she won't break her promise. He was her older brother after all.

"Lord Sesshomaru, was that Lady Kara?" Jaken said as he came out of the forest, finding his master.

"I wonder where she's off to?" Jaken said, he would have thought Kara would have stayed by his master's side then to leave him.

"She'll be back." Sesshomaru said, and turned around, and began walking. Jaken looked at his master wondering what happened?

'Did Lady Kara find out Inuyasha and her are siblings?' he thought, and soon followed his master.

Inuyasha sat on top of a tree branch staring up at the sky, he couldn't believe what he just learned, Kara his companion, the girl he thought of as his younger sister, was really in fact related to him by blood.

'Sesshomaru, how could you keep this from me, did you hate me so much that you didn't bother letting me know Kara was also my sister?' he thought. He was a fool if he denied that he wasn't happy to know Kara was his sister, because he was. When Sesshomaru called her there sister, deep down Inuyasha already knew, from the first moment he saw her he knew that they where connected in a way he couldn't describe. Their connection was greater than the one he had with Kikyo, and now he knew why.

'She's my sister. Kara is my younger sister.' he thought finding himself smiling, until he remember she left him with Sesshomaru.

'They've been together longer, she was only with me for a couple of weeks, there bond is greater.' he thought sadly.

'Kara, don't stay with Sesshomaru.' he suddenly thought, and then decided he was going to go look for her.

'I won't let Sesshomaru take Kara from me, not when I finally found her.' he thought jumping off the tree. He looked around, and froze when he saw Kara standing a few feet from him.

"Kara." Inuyasha said surprised that he didn't sense her at all. Kara looked at Inuyasha with no emotion on her face, he could tell something was wrong.

"Kara, what's wrong?" he asked worried that Sesshomaru had decided he didn't want Kara, and she was hurt.

"Inuyasha." she choked out. He looked at her hard now, her voice. She sounded ready to break down. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. Kara looked at Inuyasha in the eyes now. She wanted him to tell her the truth, if he did cut Sesshomaru's arm off, if he did. Kara was going to be heart broken for the rest of her life.

"Inuyasha." she said with more determination, causing Inuyasha's ears to lift up.

'Kara.' Inuyasha thought wondering what had caused her to say his name like that.

"Where you the one who cut Sesshomaru's arm off?" she asked him. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and then he understood.

'Sesshomaru sent you here, in hoping you'd kill me.' he thought looking at Kara now with the same determination.

"Did Sesshomaru tell you this?" he asked. Kara didn't say anything, making Inuyasha growl.

"Don't you see what he's doing? He's trying to separate us!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Answer me Inuyasha, did you or not!" Kara demanded. Inuyasha stared at Kara, there was no way out of it, she was determined to know the truth. Looking at his sister's eyes, the same eyes he had, he answered her.

"Yes I did." he said, and Kara was running towards him, her claws ready to attack.


	19. Sesshomaru or Inuyasha

**okay so in this chapter Kara has to choose between Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha. any ideas who she chooses???? if you do read!!!! and enjoy!!!!!!**

Sesshomaru or Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!" Kara yelled as she aimed her claws at Inuyasha's face, but he was ready and dodged it as he grabbed Kara's hand, but didn't expect her to kick him in the chest. Inuyasha had no reason to fight Kara, but why was Kara attacking him?

"Stop Kara!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Kara' leg and he threw he against a tree.

"Why are you attacking me!" he yelled, but Kara didn't answer him, she jumped into the air as her whip appeared aiming for Inuyasha.

'I can't use Tetsusaiga on her.' he thought. He had no choice as he grabbed the whip, and without a second thought he punched Kara on the shoulder causing her whip to disappear.

"Kara listen to me." Inuyasha yelled, but it was pointless, Kara was determined to keep fighting. Inuyasha growled, they fought throughout the whole forest, Kara trying to attack, and Inuyasha trying to avoid hurting Kara in anyway.

"Why don't you use the Tetsusaiga? Use it on me like you did Sesshomaru!" Kara yelled as she blocked Inuyasha fist from hitting her shoulder again, it was already bruised, one more hit, and she could have it dislocated.

'Inuyasha, why didn't you lie to me? If you told me no, this wouldn't be happening.' she thought. Kara looked at Inuyasha and knew she had to finish this quickly, without anymore thought Kara dodged Inuyasha, and kick him in the chest, as her whip appeared wrapping themselves around Inuyasha's feet causing him to trip as she landed on top off him, the two half demons where already tired, and injured, but Kara had to end it. Her claws were ready to shed blood as she hand her hand above her.

"Why! Why did you have to be the one!" She cried as she looked down at Inuyasha. Kara couldn't help it no more, finding out everything in a short day. She began to cry as she looked at Inuyasha.

"You don't have to do this." Inuyasha said not moving as Kara's tears fell on his cheek.

"You don't understand, I have to! I vowed on my mother's memory that I would avenge the one who hurt Sesshomaru." she yelled as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"I just didn't think it would be you, you who took care of me, I thought of you as the brother I lost, but you really are my brother." she said.

"Kara, you're my younger sister. I care for you. Do what you want." Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes. Kara looked at Inuyasha, and was ready to end it, she could have her revenge, but…she couldn't.

'I can't do it. I can't kill my own brother.' she thought. She let out a scream, and jumped off Inuyasha.

"Kara!" Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes when he realized Kara wasn't going to hurt him.

"I can't kill you! I can't kill my own brother." she cried as she sunk to her knees her face in her hands as she cried. Inuyasha went to her, pulling Kara into his arms.

"Kara." he said softly as his sister cried on him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry." she cried as she wrapped her arms around him. They sat like that until the sun was slowly going down the sky, and Kara knew she couldn't stay with Inuyasha anymore.

"I have to go." she choked out, her throat was dry from so much crying.

"Kara, don't go. Stay here with me, and the others. Don't go back to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. Kara looked ready to cry again, but she didn't dare.

"I need to talk to Sesshomaru, I need to know where he's been." she said.

"Who cares, don't go to him." he said. Kara took a breathless sign.

"Inuyasha, do you know that our father chose your mother over mine." Kara said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, he didn't know that. His mother never told Inuyasha anything about his father.

"I have to know how my mother knew him, and how he could just leave my mother when she was expecting me, and only Sesshomaru knows." she said.

"Kara." he said.

"I know you want me to stay with you, but I need to know the truth." Kara said as she stood up.

"If you go Sesshomaru is going to make you chose. He doesn't want you anywhere near me." Inuyasha said. She nodded understanding her brother's true nature now.

"I know." was all she said. She looked at Inuyasha, and then smiled softly at him.

"I'm glad to know, that you're my brother too Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha smiled.

"Me too." he said. She nodded, and then began to leave.

"Kara." Inuyasha called back to her, she turned around.

"You better come back." he said. Kara smirked at him and then she continued walking until Inuyasha couldn't see her anymore.

'Kara, come back.' he thought before making his way back to his friends.

It took Kara a while, but she was able to find Sesshomaru. He was standing by a river, he didn't turn around when he heard Kara.

"You didn't kill him." he said. Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha all over Kara, he knew that they fought, but it was clear she couldn't kill her own brother.

"You know I couldn't. I won't kill Inuyasha." she said firmly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"I need you to tell me why you didn't tell me Inuyasha was my brother. Don't tell me you did tell me. Because you didn't, you just told me about our father's past." she said. Sesshomaru looked at his sister.

"You want to know the truth?" he asked her. She stared at him with the same cold eyes he was giving her.

"I deserve the truth." she said.

"No you don't. I've raised you since you're mother's death Kara I had every right in denying you the truth." he said. Kara balled her hands into fist's by her side. He was wrong, he had no right in denying her the truth, and she knew this.

"Listen well Kara, for I'll only tell you this. Now that you know that Inuyasha is you're brother, you must chose now. Who do you wish to be with." he asked her. Kara knew he was going to ask her this, but she wasn't ready.

"You can't make me chose." she said angrily.

"Know this Kara, I despise Inuyasha, and one day I will kill him. Now chose which older brother you wish to follow." he ordered. Kara closed her eyes as she opened them, and glared at him.

"I hate you Sesshomaru!" she said. Sesshomaru felt his entire insides freeze when she told him that.

"And yet you decide to stay with me." he said coldly. Kara could feel her eyes water as she nodded.

'I'm sorry Inuyasha. I have to be with Sesshomaru that way I can protect you from him.' she thought

"Yes. I chose you." she said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then come, it's time for you to come home." he said. Kara nodded, and together they walked away from the southern lands, and towards the western lands.

* * *

"Inuyasha sure has been gone for a while." Shippo said. It was already dark, and the young group was surrounded by a small camp fire. Kagome looked out towards the woods suddenly feeling worried that Inuyasha was in trouble and so was Kara.

'Inuyasha where are you?' Kagome thought worried.

"Isn't it weird, Inuyasha's father has three children from three different women, and I thought Miroku was a lecher." Shippo said.

"Now, now Shippo let's not judge the guy. Not knowing Inuyasha's father I believe he was a very wise demon." Miroku said earning him a slap from Sango.

"You're such a pervert." was all she said. Miroku laughed rubbing his cheek.

Kagome looked out to the forest, and then stood up when she saw Inuyasha walking towards them. When he noticed Kagome he stopped walking, and she knew he wanted to talk alone with her. Kagome walked towards him the other's noticing Inuyasha. Even in the dark Kagome could see that Inuyasha was covered in dirt, and wounds.

"You fought with Kara." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"She vowed to kill the one who cut Sesshomaru's arm, he told her it was me, and she tried to kill me." he said. Kagome nodded.

"But she didn't, she couldn't." she said knowing Kara so well, she knew Kara couldn't kill her own brother. Inuyasha nodded. They stood together just staring at the stars, when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"She chose him." he said softly. Kagome looked at him surprised, and then realized that Kara wasn't coming back. She had went back with Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. The young priestess watched as her friend looked down at the grass.

'He's heartbroken, he just lost his sister.' she thought as she reached out her hand, and touched Inuyasha's cheek.

"She'll come back." she told him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, letting her see how hurt he was, and without thinking he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"Kagome, I don't want to lose you too." he said. Kagome was shocked.

"Inuyasha." she said, and then understood. He lost Kikyo first and now Kara. Inuyasha was realizing that everyone he cared for left him. Kagome didn't say anything as she hugged him back.

'You won't lose me, or Kara. I promise Inuyasha.' she thought as they stayed like that under the sad dark sky.

* * *

**so i know you're in shock some of you thinking Kara would choose Inuyahsa, but she didn't. Next chapter it's going to be a TWIST!!!! i'm not going to say what it is, but if you want to know what it is, please review!!!!!!**


	20. Loss

**so i just got back from work and i decided to type chapter 20!!!! and here it is!!!! i wonder hom many you thought Kara was going to choose Inuyasha over Sesshomaru, big surprise when she chose Sesshomaru, well i said there was going to be a twist in this chapter, well turns out no twist in this chapter, but just as i get what's going through my head, then the twist will come. everyones going to love it!!!!!!! ok so i hope you guy enjoy this one, it's called loss cause Kara feels loss without being with Inuyasha, and not having the Sesshomaru she once knew, hope you like!!! Enjoy!!!!**

Loss

It wasn't until Kara, and Sesshomaru were at the western lands, that Kara was starting to feel a sudden feeling that she wasn't liking at all. When Kara stepped forth into her lands, she felt a sudden whelm of happiness, she couldn't help smile as she ran around feeling the sudden change in the wind.

'I'm home.' she thought happily. She pushed all thoughts away of what happened in the last few days, and only thought of her home. The lands that she was born, and owned they where her's and no one else's. She jumped around twirling in the grass as she laughed to herself. Kara stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru staring at her, he was smiling at her softly. She couldn't help smile back, even though she was mad at Sesshomaru, she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"You should visit you're mother." he said. She nodded.

"Won't you come with me?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I already visit you're mother, now it's your turn. It's been a while since she's seen you." he said. Kara looked away as she nodded, and ran towards the hill where her mother was waiting for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled running towards him as he saw Kara running off towards the hill.

"Jaken. We have you been." Sesshomaru demanded.

"My apologies my lord, but she's finally awake." the little toad demon said. Sesshomaru nodded as he watched Kara at the top if the hill.

'Kara, one day you will understand my decision from keeping Inuyasha from your side.' he thought as he walked away, Jaken by his side.

Kara looked at her mother's grave, Sesshomaru had left her mother white lilies on her grave. Kara kneeled as she put her hands together, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes she felt them begin to watery.

"Oh mother, everything is horrible. Sesshomaru has kept everything from me. I have another brother, but you knew. You died knowing that the man you loved had chosen his someone else who was also carrying his child. How could you die happy knowing this!" Kara yelled as she banged her fist in the soil, everything she ever knew was a lie to her, she couldn't believe anything she was told by Sesshomaru.

'It's as if a part of me is lost, I feel so empty inside. Mother, I need you to tell me the truth.' she thought as cried her eyes out. She couldn't believe she was crying at her mother's grave, she couldn't believe how much she's cried in the last couple of weeks.

'I'm weak, a half demon like me can never be strong.' she thought as she wiped her eyes, feeling the wind caress her skin. She looked to see the sun slowly shining down on her, what was this? A sign from someone telling her something? She looked up at the sky, she could suddenly a feeling she's never felt in her life not even from Sesshomaru.

'Mother? Is it you?' she thought happily. She looked down at the small tomb, and smiled softly.

'Oh mother, I wish you where here, I wish I knew how you look like.' she thought. She stayed with her mother for a few more minutes, before she climbed down the hill, and went in search for Sesshomaru.

'Even in my own lands I still can't find Sesshomaru.' she thought. She laid down in a small field, she could hear some of the villagers nearby, some surprised to see she was back, other's not so much, but she didn't care. Everyone knew that Kara was the owner of the western lands, she couldn't help wonder if they knew that her father had another son?

'They knew, somehow I know they knew Inuyasha was also the son of my father.' she thought angrily. She placed her arms under head watching the sky, her thoughts soon wandering to her other brother.

'Inuyasha, have you realized that I'm not coming back? Are you angry?' she thought feeling sudden loss without being by Inuyasha's side.

'I want to see you again Inuyasha, but I can't let Sesshomaru know.' she thought wondering how she was going to sneak off when she heard her name being called.

"Lady Kara." Jaken yelled as he was running towards her, Kara sat up when she noticed Sesshomaru slowly following behind.

" Well look who it is." Kara said smiling at the toad demon.

"Lady Kara, it's been a while. I hope this time you don't cause you're brother anymore trouble." Jaken said. Kara's eyes hardened as she looked at Sesshomaru, when she noticed her. A little walking behind Sesshomaru clutching his fur in her small hands. She had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, she was wearing a orange kimono with green designs on them. The little girl looked a bit shy as she hid behind Sesshomaru completely.

'That girl…she's human.' Kara thought as her scent came to her.

"Sesshomaru, what is the meaning of this." Kara said looking at him now.

"None that concerns you." he said coldly. Kara glared at him as she stood up now, the girl behind Sesshomaru gasped, when she saw Kara, and hid behind him.

"Yes it does, since when does a human follow you around?" she asked.

"When my sister ran off with a half demon." he growled.

"Not when that half demon was also her own brother." she snapped at him. Jaken watched this all in amazement, he couldn't believe that the two siblings where fighting as if they hated each other.

"Do not speak of that half breed in my presence ever again." he told her eyes coldly looking at her.

"Do not call him a half breed, remember your own sister is a disgusted half breed too." she yelled at him angrily. Sesshomaru was tired of his sister's attitude, he turned around causing the little girl to let go of his fur.

"Jaken, stay with Kara make sure she doesn't leave." he instructed as he flew into the sky leaving them alone.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said as his master left them, the little toad demon glared at Kara pointing his staff at her.

"How dare you, because of you Lord Sesshomaru is in a bad mood." he said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Like I care, he lied to me I have every right to be angry with him." she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru had his reason's, he was trying to protect you." he said. Kara glared at him.

"I do not need Sesshomaru's protection!" she yelled causing the little girl who was left behind to scream, and hide in the grass. Kara turned to look at the girl, and then her face softened as she walked a few inches away from the girl.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" she asked. The little girl looked at her and then slowly sat down so she could face the half demon. Kara couldn't help feel like the little girl looked a little like Kagome, they didn't look alike, but sin a way they didn't.

"I bet you noticed me and Sesshomaru aren't getting along right now, you might wanna get use to it. I don't feel like following his rules." Kara said as she sat down a few inches away from the girl. The girl looked at Kara with new eyes now, she could tell that the half demon was really sad, a sadness that made the girl scoot a little bit close to her.

"I just found I had another older brother, and Sesshomaru doesn't want me to see him, but I have every right to see him! He's kept this from me my whole life why shouldn't I see my brother?" Kara went on talking.

"You are a disgrace, Lord Sesshomaru has raised you since you where a baby. You should respect you're older brother." Jaken said. Kara glared at him.

"Don't call Sesshomaru that, I refuse to believe we are related anymore Inuyasha is my older brother not Sesshomaru." she said causing the little toad demon to scream.

"How dare you say that about my Lord! You ungrateful half demon!" he yelled.

"Go away Jaken!" Kara yelled. The little demon glared at her, but did as he was told and left. Now it was jus the two of them, and Kara was suddenly exhausted.

"What's you're name?" she asked the little girl. She looked up at Kara and then down at her feet.

"Rin." she said. Kara nodded.

"I'm Kara." she said. Rin nodded.

"You're Lord Sesshomaru's little sister." Rin said, Kara made a face, and nodded.

"Yeah, but like I said I refuse to be known as that, I may be by Sesshomaru's side but that's only to protect my other older brother Inuyasha from him." she said. Rin nodded, and then suddenly feeling bold she touched the half demons arm Kara looked at her shocked, and then saw the young girl starting at her with curious eyes.

"Tell me about you're other older brother?" she asked. Kara looked at her surprised, and then smiled.

"Well, he has a temper which is fun to mess with him-he's also loud, complains about everything. We also look alike, only he has silver hair like Sesshomaru, but the same golden eyes. He's a half demon like me." she said softly suddenly missing Inuyasha more then ever. 'I wonder what he's doing right now, is he at the village with Kaede, or looking for the shikon jewels?' she thought. Rin looked at her wondering hat could make her hate Lord Sesshomaru? She knew it was because he kept hidden she had another brother, but she could sense there was more.

"Do you really hate Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Kara didn't even look at her instead she looked at the sky.

"He's not the brother I once knew, I don't know where the kind brother I knew since I was little went." she said softly, and then without even realizing it, Kara was crying again.

"This is just too much." she whispered. Rin stayed by Kara's side as she wept her loss, of not only never getting to see Inuyasha again, but also losing Sesshomaru the brother she couldn't even recognize anymore.

* * *

**and there you have it, Rin finally showed up, and is going to be there for Kara!!! sorry for a few either mispelled words, and anything else, i just wanted to submit this so my readers didn't have to wait a while!!! i hope you like this chapter if you did please review!!!!!**


	21. I Want To See You

**So here's another chapter, sorry it's takne me a while, but last week i had spring break, and now school is tougher, but i realized that i can type Kara's story on my laptop!!!!! so now i can write more chapters!!!!!! i bet everyines wondering about the big twist i'm scheming to write, don't worry you'll learn about it in the next hmmm....i wanna say 3 or 4 chapters. so here you go!!!! enjoy!!!!**

I Want to See You

"Should we really be doing this, it feels weird." Miroku said. Everyone in the group nodded except for Inuyasha, who was walking ahead of the group. It has been already a week since Kara has left them, and Inuyasha still couldn't get over it.

'I'm getting worried for him, all he ever wants to do is hunt for the jewel shards.' Kagome thought.

"Everything feels weird without Kara here, I miss her." Shippo said leaning his head against Kagome.

"We all do Shippo." Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"None of us have been the same since she left, not even Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What if we try and find her, that way Inuyasha can be happy again." Shippo said. Kagome shook her head. "That would cause Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to fight, Kara made her decision." she said. Shippo signed not understanding anything at all, he didn't understand why Kara would chose Sesshomaru over Inuyasha, it seemed the full demon was ruthless when it came to humans, and half demons, it just didn't make sense to him at all.

"Why she made it, we will ever know. Too bad now we have to deal with Inuyasha's mood." Miroku said which caused the half demon to turn around and glare at him.

"Stop talking about as if I'm not here, you heard Kagome! Kara made up her mind. Forget about her I already have!" Inuyasha yelled at them, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Everyone knew that Kara was always on Inuyasha's mind, it was impossible for him to forget about her, she had entered his life the moment he carried her in his arms. It was hard for him to forget his own sister.

"Come on, we want to reach the mountains before dark." Inuyasha said as he kept walking.

'Kara, what are you doing right now?' he thought to himself.

"Master Jaken!" Rin sang out loud, she was collecting flowers in a nearby meadow by the village, Rin didn't even bother going to the village she didn't want to interact with people, not since the last village she lived was rude to her. She'd rather not get close to a village as long as she was with Sesshomaru.

"Keep quiet Rin." Jaken yelled. Rin laughed until she saw Kara up on the hill, Rin noticed Kara went to that hill everyday around the same time.

"Master Jaken why does Kara go to that hill?" she asked. Jaken looked up at where Kara was, and then looked back at the woods where Sesshomaru disappeared to.

"Lady Kara's mother is buried up there, she goes to visit her." he said. Rin looked up at Kara as she saw her kneeling with her head hanging down.

"Her mother died?" she said. Jaken nodded.

"Her mother died giving birth to her, even she lived she would have died anyways, Kara is a half demon, she would age slowly, but her mother would have died anyways." he said. Rin looked at the toad demon.

"Does that mean Lord Sesshomaru will also die?" she asked. Jaken snorted.

"Lord Sesshomaru is a full demon he will never die." he said. Rin looked away, she didn't believe him, everyone dies, it was a part of life.

"Why does Kara visit her mother a lot?" Rin asked. Jaken was beginning to feel irritated with Rin's questions.

"She's avoiding Lord Sesshomaru, if you haven't noticed." he said. Rin was about to asked him another question, but didn't say anything. She knew why Kara was avoiding Lord Sesshomaru, it has been a week, and the two have not spoken one word to each other. Rin signed as she continued to pick flowers.

Kara looked at her mother's grave, it was becoming to be a habit for her to visit her mother's grave every day around the same time.

'This is the only place where I can go without having him near me, he's so annoying.' she thought angrily. Kara looked at her mother's grave wearily, she was getting sick of being in the western lands even if it was her lands, and her village was close by, she was sick of staying in one place, how did she manage to stay in this village for so long?

'I'm going crazy mother-this place isn't the same anymore.' she thought sadly. She looked up at the pure blue sky.

'Inuyasha, brother- what are you doing right now? Are you hunting for the shikon jewels?' she thought. She raised her sleeve, and took a sniff, she could still sense Inuyasha's scent on her. She smiled, she hasn't bathed in a long time, and she wasn't going to. She wanted to savor Inuyasha's scent.

'Even if it bugs Sesshomaru, I will still have a part of Inuyasha with me.' she thought taking another sniff off her sleeve.

"Inuyasha." Kara said softly.

"I see you're still thinking about that worthless half demon." a voice said from behind her. Kara didn't bother turning around, and she didn't even bother to reply to him either.

"Still not speaking to me? I see." Sesshomaru said as he stood behind Kara.

"Pay you're respects, even if she was a human. She was still my mother." Kara said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but he did pay his respects, for only a moment.

"You should go to the river and wash yourself." he said. Kara glared up at the sky, but didn't dare face him.

"I don't feel like it." she said. Sesshomaru was getting tired of Kara's childish ways, he wanted her to forget about there half demon brother, but she had no intention of forgetting him at all, it seemed more she cared for that half demon more then him.

'I will not lose you Kara like I did the Tetsusaiga.' he thought

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru, shouldn't you be off somewhere. It's not like you to stay long close to a village." she said instead ignoring Sesshomaru's cold glance he was giving her, even though she couldn't see it, she could feel it.

"Is it wrong for me to stay close to my sister?" he asked. She smiled, but it wasn't because she was happy at all with his answer, but because she knew he was making sure she didn't run off with Inuyasha.

"Scared I'm going to leave you Sesshomaru? You should be, I feel like a prisoner here it no longer seems like home." she said, and then she turned to stare at him, he could she hadn't slept in days, she looked ready to pass out. Was she trying to kill herself so she could see Inuyasha, or was he doing it to her?

"You have Rin to play with, I'll have Jaken watch you both, in the mean time I'll be leaving." he said turning around and leaving.

"Wait! You're not-" she didn't finish, looking at Sesshomaru with worry now. He didn't turn around, or stop walking, but he caught her hesitation.

"No, Inuyasha is not important to me to kill, yet." he said. Kara couldn't help look away from him.

"If you dare hurt him I will never forgive you Sesshomaru." she said. He kept walking as if he didn't hear her at all.

'I do not care if you don't forgive me Kara, just as long as you stay by my side.' he thought as he made his way into the forest. Kara didn't even move as she closed her eyes, she couldn't help wonder if things would have been better if she never met with Inuyasha, she and Sesshomaru would still have the sibling relationship they've had since she was a small child, now they couldn't look at each other without getting mad at the other. Kara couldn't stand this, it felt as if she was in hell. She stood up, and then looked down to see Jake and Rin in the meadow. She didn't want to go play with Rin, the girl was sweet, and she had to admit reminded a bit of herself, but she knew why Sesshomaru kept her, it wasn't for his benefit, but so Kara could replace Inuyasha with the human girl.

'If he thinks he can replace Inuyasha, he's wrong.' she thought as she bowed her head, and jumped off the hill as she flew into the air, and landed softly in front of Jaken.

"I'm leaving." she said. Jaken's eyes went wide they looked ready to burst out.

"You can't! Lord Sesshomaru-" but was caught off guard by Kara hitting him on the side of the head with her fist causing the small toad demon to fall to the ground as he passed out. Rin looked from Kara, and then to Jaken's big red bump on the side of his head.

"That must have hurt." she said. Kara looked at Rin, and smiled softly.

"Rin, if Sesshomaru comes back before me, tell him I went to the river." she said. The young girl looked up, and smiled.

"Okay!" she said. Kara smiled, and then looked up at the skies. 'Inuyasha, I want to see you' she thought as she made her way towards her brother's scent.

* * *

**uh-oh Kara is disobeying Sesshomaru and is going to find Inuyasha... i wonder what will happen once the two half demon siblings meet, will it be a joyus encounter, or a bad one?? any ideas, just review!!!!!!**


	22. A Moment Between Siblings

Okay well here's the next chapter, i hope everyone enjoys, some where saying that Inuyasha would be mad at Kara, and others where thinking Kara was going to stay with Inuyasha, well you just have to read and enjoy!!!!!

A Moment between siblings

"I'm tired! Can we take a break?" Shippo whined. Everyone was exhausted, Inuyasha had made them walk for hours without a single rest, they where all exhausted.

"Feh, no rest stops are around." Inuyasha said. Everyone groaned, any minute now they where going to collapse from exhaustion.

"Kagome can't you just sit Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome signed, she had thought about doing that, but she couldn't not when he was in a bad mood.

"Inuyasha, where taking a rest." Kagome said as she led the other's off the roan towards a tree, where they could finally sit down, and rest.

"I didn't say we could rest!" Inuyasha yelled at them, but none of them where even paying attention to him. Kagome pulled out a picnic blanket as they all sat down.

"Ah this feels much better." Miroku said.

"I agree." Shippo said as he and Kirara laid down next to each other on there backs.

"I have some rice balls, some are filled with jam." Kagome said as she passed out the rice balls, and everyone began relaxing, while a certain half demon glared at them.

"Damnit! I'm going on ahead." Inuyasha yelled as he ran away from his companions.

"Should we have told him to join us?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head as she watched Inuyasha disappear.

"No, he needs space. Where all not use to having Kara not with us, this is much harder on Inuyasha then it is for us." Kagome said. The other's nodded as they went back to enjoying there picnic.

"Lazy bums." Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he ran towards the forest, he seemed to go into them more often he usually did. He stopped running as he made his way to a small river. He signed as he jumped on top of a boulder and sat down on it.

'How could the other's act so calm? It's as if having Kara gone doesn't even matter to them' he thought angrily, and then mentally slapped himself, of course they cared that Kara was gone, she had been their with all of them as they battled Naraku, she was the one who saved Sango from causing her to kill him. She had wandered into their lives, and it was hard to forget about someone who mattered to them, to him.

"Kara." he said looking at the river, he couldn't help see his reflection, it looked so sad, and hurt. He couldn't understand what had made Kara decided to leave him? Was it because she cared for Sesshomaru more then him? But the moments they spent, she seemed to really trust him, even care for him, everything was just so confusing to him. He wished Kara was their to answer all his questions. He signed looking up in deep thought never noticing a figure walking towards him the entire time. When the figure was literally behind him, Inuyasha still didn't notice, until the figure pushed him, and he landed with a splash in the river.

'What the?' he thought, and then he was surprised to hear laughter, someone was laughing at him, but it wasn't the reason why he stood in the water, frozen in place. It was the person who was laughing at him. He turned around slowly, and saw Kara sitting on the ground holding her stomach. He looked at her surprised, he couldn't believe she was their, only a few feet away from him. Kara kept laughing, she had finally found Inuyasha it was easier then she thought, but when she saw him there, sitting by the river, she couldn't resist the urge in pushing him in, and there she was sitting on the ground holding her stomach.

"Oh, I needed that." Kara said as she wiped her eyes looking at Inuyasha. The half demon looked at Kara shocked to see she was their.

'It's not real, I hit my head when I fell in.' he thought clearly not believing his sister was just sitting a few feet from him, it was just impossible, Kara noticed this as she smirked looking at Inuyasha.

"What is it brother, does the jewel shards have your tongue?" she asked.

"Kara." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the river as he stood in front of his younger sister, he still couldn't believe she was actually standing their, with him.

"Inuyasha." she said softly, and then without warning she wrapped her arms around him, and began crying.

"I've missed you so much!" she said as she cried on him. Inuyasha looked down at Kara, he knew what he was feeling, he was angry at her for leaving him, but at the same time he was happy. Happier then he's been in days, Kara was once again in his arms.

"Kara." Inuyasha said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no idea how hard it's been not seeing you." he said. Kara let out some sniffles.

"I do know, it's been the same for me I've been wanting to see you all this time." she said. Hearing this Inuyasha pulled back as he angrily looked at her now.

"Then why did you leave? Why did you chose Sesshomaru, instead of me, was it because you've known him longer then me." he asked suddenly feeling hurt. Kara wiped her eyes looking at him disgusted now.

"I didn't chose Sesshomaru because I knew him longer, I did it so I would stop him from killing you." she said. Inuyasha looked at her confused, he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"What?" he asked. Kara looked away at the river, stepping back from Inuyasha's arms.

"Sesshomaru told me how much he despises you, and how one day he will be the one to kill you, but I won't let him do it. He thought I cold kill you, but he was wrong. I can't kill someone I love." she said. Inuyasha looked at her with eyes wide, Kara smiled when she noticed his expression.

"What? Can't a sister tell her own brother she loves him? You reacted like we where lovers." she said. Inuyasha blinked, and then blushed.

"Well it's just that-" he said and then cut off.

"No one's ever told you they loved you?" she asked.

"Feh, no not that. My mother told me she loved me before she died. I just didn't expect you to say it. I thought you cared for Sesshomaru more. You where with him longer," he said. Kara rolled her eyes as she jumped on top of the boulder.

"Obviously my feelings have changed for him, he's no longer the older brother I once thought he was. His hatred for you has made me realize this." she said looking up at the sky sadly. Inuyasha watched his younger sister, he could tell she still cared for Sesshomaru, but not the Sesshomaru who hated his half demon brother, but the caring one who raised her since birth.

"Speaking of him, does he know you're here?" he asked. She turned side ways smiling at him.

"Of course not, I snuck out. I also wanted to check and make sure Sesshomaru didn't lie to me. We haven't been having the fun loving reunion he wanted we fight every time we talk, and he hates that I miss you so much." she said. Inuyasha smirked.

"What can I say, I'm a better brother to you." he said. She shrugged not wanting to say anything else on the subject.

"You have a lousy sense of smell, how could you not sense me behind you?" she teased remembering the face he made when she pushed him. Inuyasha growled at her.

"Oh yeah!" he said, and without warning he threw himself against Kara, and they both landed in the river.

"Hey!" Kara yelled as she coughed up water, the entire time Inuyasha laughing at her.

"You should have seen you're face." he said. Kara glared at him.

"Shut up!" she said, and then splashed him with water. Inuyasha coughed, and then he looked at her ready for the battle, as they both began throwing water at each other. Kara laughed the entire time, after a while they got up and laid together on the boulder, both soaking wet.

"Kara, when you told me our father chose my mother over you, I don't think he meant that." he said suddenly. Kara looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Inuyasha looked up at the sky.

"I don't know father, or what his intentions where when we our mother's where giving birth. I do know this, he didn't run choosing me, he chose us both Kara. Father also cared for you, he wanted to protect us both, and if he could. He would have made sure to go to your mother too, don't you see. There is no favorites between us. Where both the same, two half demons, with the same demon blood. And a father who cared for both of us." he said. Kara looked at him eyes wide, and then away.

"Neither of us know what father was thinking the night he died, only Sesshomaru but he denies me the truth." she said. Inuyasha sat up, and couldn't help wonder about something. Maybe their was someone who knew his father so well that they would know what their father was thinking when he died.

"Maybe their's someone other then Sesshomaru who knows father." he said.

Kara also sat up "Who?" she asked.

Inuyasha smiled knowing who exactly it was, and he knew where could find him.

"Don't worry I'll let you know the next time I see you, because I am going to see you again Kara." he said. Kara smiled, and then realized how late it was. She stood up in a flash.

"I have to go Sesshomaru should be on his way back, I don't want him to hurt you." she said.

"Feh, let him try, I'll just cut off his other arm." Inuyasha said. Kara just smiled as she hugged Inuyasha.

"I'll see you again soon Inuyasha, you and Kagome." she said. He nodded as he hugged her tighter. She took a sniff from his sleeve, and then let go as she ran off not looking back.

'Inuyasha, at least I got to see you again.' she thought as she ran.

Inuyasha watched as Kara disappeared, and then turned around to see Kagome standing a few feet from him

"Kagome." he said shocked, he hadn't even noticed her their, he was beginning to get irritated that he hadn't noticed anyone standing behind him.

"Kara left back with Sesshomaru." she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and then nodded.

"How long where you there?" he asked. She shrugged not really noticing the time at all.

"When you left I followed you, and I heard you and Kara. I'm glad, you guys had a chance to see each other again." she said smiling at him. Inuyasha nodded, he was glad too. Kagome touched the sleeve of his kimono sensing how wet it was.

"You could catch a cold, let's get you by a fire." she said. Inuyasha blushed as Kagome dragged him away, even thought she wasn't holding his hand, she still had his sleeve.

"Inuyasha, I want to help Kara know the truth about you're father's past." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her, so she had overheard them, he smiled softly grabbing a hold of Kagome's hand catching her off guard.

"Feh, like I was going to do it alone." he said. Kagome smiled as they walked back to the group slowly.

'If she's not at the river, she disobeyed me. Kara would you betray me for Inuyasha?' Sesshomaru thought as he made his way towards the river, when he found Jaken passed out and Rin saying Kara was at the river, he couldn't be suspicious. How long did Kara leave? He could hear the sound of river, and as he made his way to it, he couldn't at all smell Kara.

'She betrayed me.' he thought angrily, when he emerged from the trees, Kara was no where in sight. He growled furious, 'Inuyasha you will pay for stealing Kara from me.' he thought, when he heard it. The sound of splashing coming from the other end of the river, Sesshomaru walked down the father, around the corner, and there Kara was. She was furiously slapping the water, she was fully clothed wiping the water on her clothes. Sesshomaru could smell tears coming from her face.

" Why do I smell like him still? Why!" she mumbled to herself as she hit the water so hard it splashed in her face. She growled furiously but it wasn't working. She had returned from seeing Inuyasha, and decided to wipe his scent from her clothes, but it wasn't working, his scent was still on her, it wasn't as strong as when she left him, but it was still there. She signed frustrated with herself, how was she going to tell Sesshomaru why Inuyasha's scent was still on her?

'I won't give up, I know Inuyasha's scent by heart now, there's no reason for me to have it on me still.' she thought as she went under the water hoping the scent would disappear. When she came up from the surface she was shock to see Sesshomaru emerging out of the trees.

'So that half demon's scent won't come off.' he said. She glared at him as she went back under the water, but he was right. No matter how many times she went under water, Inuyasha's scent was still on her. She made her way a few feet from Sesshomaru as she dried her hair.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me take a bath." she said shaking her hair.

"You may smell of water, but his scent is still on you. That is a sign that you do not want to forget him." he said. She looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't, but you won't let me see him." she said

"I have my reason's Kara." he said. She turned around to stare at him.

"Just like you have reason's not to tell me about father's past." she said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and then went soft.

"I'm protecting you, one day you'll see that." he said. She looked away.

"I will never understand how you could hide Inuyasha from me." she said softly. And then brushed passed him. Sesshomaru signed as he watched his younger sister walk back to the village, he knew when he caught up to her; she would be up at the hill with her mother.

'Kara, I do not wish for you to learn of you're mother's past. It will break you're heart.' he thought. He stood by the river, before making his way back to the village, and sure enough when he got there, Kara was already with her mother.

'I saw Inuyasha again, mother. I'm going to see him again so. And soon I'll finally know about you're past with father.' she thought as she smiled looking up at the sky.

* * *

**Well there you have it, i wonder who's the one who knows about Inuyasha's father's past, any ideas who it is? if so please review!!!!!**


	23. Father's Past

**So after finally having a time from work, school,a nd personal issues i have written you wonderful fans who don't try and ruin my life two chapters!!! this one is kinds short, but it has the important parts about Kara and Inuyasha's father's past, and also Kara's. So here you go, and enjoy!!!**

Father's Past

"You guys stay here, I'll be back in moment." Inuyasha said, they where in a clearing, and above the forest was a volcano. Kagome already knew where Inuyasha was going, and she also knew no human was able to go their without feeling the poison of the mountain.

"What are we doing here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't have time to explain, he wanted answer's and he was going to get them.

"Kagome will let you in." he said and ran up the mountain. Kagome watched him go, and then set her bow and arrows on the ground, the other's followed suit. All staring up at the volcano mountain wondering who could possibly live up there.

"It's an old man named Totosai, he was the one who created Tetsusaiga for his father. He also knew Inuyasha's father." she said. Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha wants to know about his father's past with Kara's mother." he said. Kagome nodded.

"We think Totosai might know something, but there is one more person who knew Inuyasha's father the most." she said, and turned her gaze up towards the mountain.

'I hope he's there Inuyasha, for both your's and Kara's sake.' she thought.

"Hey Totosai!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into the skull house. He knew the old man was there. His three eyed cow was outside, so Totosai was there.

"Oh Inuyasha, what a surprise. Don't tell me you broke Tetsusaiga again." Totosai said as he was forging another sword.

"No, I was wondering if you know where Myoga was?" he asked, and just as he said it, he felt a flee jump on his nose, and begin sucking his blood.

"Oh Master Inuyasha, you're blood has gotten sweeter." the little flee said. Inuyasha growled and then slapped his nose causing Myoga to fall.

"Curse for being a flee." he said.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha? You normally don't look for Myoga without wanting to know something." Totosai said. Inuyasha suddenly looked at them serious.

"Why didn't either of you tell me I had a sister?" he asked. Both old men turned to look at each other, and then away.

"It was a girl? How strange. We always thought the great dog demon had another son." Myoga said. Inuyasha growled.

"So you knew!" he yelled. Myoga signed.

"Of course we knew, I was there when the Lord found out he was once again going to be a father, we where all surprised to learn that Satsuki had tricked the Lord into being with her for one night, causing her to be with child. You're mother was disappointed." Myoga said. Inuyasha looked at the flee demon confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is Satsuki?" he asked. Totosai signed.

"Start from the beginning Myoga, this young pup knows nothing." he said. Myoga nodded as he sat down on Totosai's knee.

"Satsuki was you're mother's lady in waiting, you didn't know this but you're mother Lady Izayoi was a very important person in the human society. When she fell in love with a demon like you're father. She was still known as an important person, but you're mother was not the only one who fell in love with you're father." Myoga said.

"This Satsuki person fell in love with him too." Inuyasha said. Myoga signed and nodded.

"Satsuki was a guardian to your mother, she had powers that could be called the same as a priestess, but at the same close to a demons. She fell in love with you're father, but at the same time knew that Lady Izayoi was also in love with the great dog demon. When you're father and mother went public, Satsuki's heart broke. She decided no matter what she was going to have you're father. With the help of her evil magic, she tricked your father into being her lover, but the love between your parents broke it. When Izayoi learned of Satsuki's betrayal, she was so heartbroken. See the two women grew up as sister's, but when the two women learned that they where both expecting with child, and your father was the father. Satsuki demanded that you're father see her child as heir, then you're mother's. The great Lord refused, he would see that both his children get the same treatment, but Satsuki didn't like that. Until she found out about Sesshomaru, she believed that now that he already had an elder son, both her child and Izayoi's would be cast aside. She told this to your mother, but you're mother refused to listen to her, after her betrayal she had stopped confiding in her. After long thought, Izayoi banished Satsuki from her lands. So Satsuki left, but…this will be hard to hear Inuyasha, but Satsuki promised that her child will be the true heir to your father." he said. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he heard, Kara's mother couldn't have said that. Why would she have wanted Kara to be heir to their father?

"How did Sesshomaru know Satsuki?" Inuyasha asked. This time it was Totosai who spoke.

"Because Satsuki had let him in on what she was doing to his father, and he did nothing to stop her. Tell us Inuyasha, who told you about you're sister?" he asked

Inuyasha eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru. When Satsuki died giving birth, she asked Sesshomaru to look after our sister. He also never told me about her, and he never told her about me." he said. Totosai signed.

"I guess Sesshomaru was protecting you're sister, Satsuki was once loving and caring like you're mother, but her desire to have her own child the heir, caused her heart to grow bitter." he said.

"Totosai, we both know Satsuki was never bitter. She must have seen her error in ways, and died peacefully" Myoga said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I can't believe it." he said. Myoga nodded, and then looked at Inuyasha.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what is you're sister's name?" he asked. Inuyasha blinked.

"Kara." he said. Both old men looked at each other.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was a name you're father always wanted to name his child. His mother was once named that, you're grandmother Kara, was the purist demoness in her time, which is how she got her name." Myoga said. Inuyasha looked away not believing what he just found out. How could he possibly tell Kara about her mother now? That it was her mother who tried to do everything in her power to have Kara be known as their father's heir, and in the process using dark magic to seduce their father. If Kara found out she was created out of greed, and no love. Inuyasha couldn't imagine how his sister would react to it.

'Sesshomaru knew this, it's also why he kept Kara hidden. So she would never know the truth.' he thought suddenly understanding everything.

"Inuyasha, where is you're sister now?" Myoga asked.

"With Sesshomaru, in the western lands my father left her when he died." he said. Myoga nodded.

"I want you to take me to her. there is something else her father left her." Myoga said. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Myoga looked at Inuyasha suddenly serious.

"You're father, may have known he was going to have a daughter sooner or later, which is why he left something hidden. If Kara is really the great dog demon's daughter. She, just like you Inuyasha, is going to get her own inheritance from your father." he said.

* * *

**Okay so Kara was named after her grandmother, just letting you all know, Kara means pure in dutch. i didn't like the japanese version so i used the dutch version which means pure. and now we all know Sesshomaru was never the bad guy!! he was just protecting Kara!!!!**

**Sesshomaru:Oh course i was, what kind of demon do you take me for?**

**Kara:Oh brother!!! i never doubted you**

**Luna:Yes you did**

**Kara:Shut up Luna!! you sound like Inuyasha now.**

** Anywho... i hope you liked this chapter if you did please review!!!**


	24. Not A Chapter!

**okay so this is not a chapter, i just wanted to write that today i watched the last episode to Inuyasha the final act. i still can't believe it's over. after so many years, it finally came to an end. **

**i would also like to say that the episode was amazing! if you hadn't watched it, you should. In my opinion it was beautiful, some people might say it was missing something, but i don't think so. they went with it like the manga, and at the same time added something we've been waiting for. i'm still in shock that Inuyasha is over, i think every Inuyasha fan is in shock. i still remember how i got into it by a friend in middle school, and i'm in college now! One of my first anime's that i loved, and got me into the anime world. I'd like to thank ****Rumiko Takahashi for creating Inuyasha in the first place. if she didn't, well me and millions of fans wouldn't be here writing her work as our very own fanfictions! **

** Now i just wanted to write that down. Because my first fanfiction is Inuyasha. So this isn't a chapter, but i am posting the next chapter to Kara's story in like ten minutes. i hope you guys enjoyed this little Inuyasha moment, you guys don't have to review to this, but if you want to, go ahead. But make sure to review on the next chapter which is going to be called ****Inheritance. and i'm going to post that up...now. gotta go!!!**


	25. Inheritence

**okay here's the next chapter!!!! i hope everyone enjoys this!!!!**

Inheritance

"Are you saying my father knew Kara was going to be a girl?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga nodded.

"The Master always sensed it, I on the other hand didn't. I just believed it would be another son." he said. Inuyasha gave him a look.

"Is it hard to believe my old man could have had a girl?" Inuyasha asked. Myoga gave Inuyasha a look.

"Yes it is, he has two son's! he was suppose to have three son's, not two son's and a daughter. That just ruins everything." he said jumping up and down.

"You sound like an old man." Inuyasha said

"I am old!" Myoga yelled.

"Listen here Inuyasha, the reason you're father was only suppose to have son's, is because if he ever had a daughter. She would inherit you're grandmother's sword. The Kiyomi, and her other weapon the Kiyoko." Totosai said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't believe it, so Kara's father left her something besides the western lands. Totosai nodded.

"Sesshomaru of course doesn't know this, we just told him that the third child will own the western lands. We never told him about the other inheritance." he said.

"Why did you say if my old man ever had a daughter? Are you saying if Kara wasn't born a girl, she wouldn't have gotten anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Precisely, as I said, the sword and the other weapon were once you're grandmother's. Only the women in the great dog demon line are to hold the weapons. Not the male's. You're father knew this, which is why he had Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga made. So both you and Sesshomaru would have something from him." Totosai said. Inuyasha looked down at the ground, and then stood up.

"Where are these weapons?" he asked. Totosai shook his head.

"We will only reveal the location to the great dog demons daughter, if she exist." he said.

"Feh, still don't believe my old man had a daughter. What are you waiting for. I'll show you Kara is real." Inuyasha said

"Master Inuyasha, will Lord Sesshomaru be there?" Myoga asked. Inuyasha gave him a look.

"Well duh." he said. Myoga groaned.

"He's going to kill us for never telling him about the Master's other plans for Kara." Myoga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I wanna get this over with." Inuyasha said ready to leave the cave,

"Tell us Inuyasha, what was your purpose for coming here? Why did you want to learn about you're father's past?" Totosai asked. Inuyasha didn't turn back.

"So I could get my sister back from Sesshomaru, that is why I came here." he said, and then turned around to look at them.

"And I will get Kara back from Sesshomaru." he said. Totosai scratched his head.

"Why the great dog demon had children, I will never know." he said as he followed Inuyasha, Myoga on his shoulder shivering at the thought of what Sesshomaru would do to them.

Meanwhile at the western lands Kara was sitting at the field watching as Rin was singing, and dancing around Au un. That was the only entertainment she got all day. She signed looking extremely bored up at the sky. She was trying not to think about Inuyasha, but was failing miserably.

'I feel like I'm going crazy.' she thought.

"Kara!" Rin yelled as she ran towards the half demon.

"Won't you play with us? Master Jaken passed out, he's kind a weak for a demon." she noticing the little toad demon was passed out. Kara shook here head. Jaken was a disgrace to weaker demons.

"Why not, it's not like I got anything else to do." she said signing as she got up.

"Kara, where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked. Kara signed. She had no clue where Sesshomaru left to, each time he left, she always anticipated his return, not because she was worried for him, but because he had left to harm Inuyasha. She bit her lip as she and Rin began to collect flowers.

"Kara, do you love your mother?" Rin asked. Kara looked at Rin shocked that the girl would even ask her that.

"Of course I do, why do you ask that?" she asked. Rin shrugged,

"It's just. I learned that parents had secrets before dying. My parents had secrets before they where killed by bandits. I couldn't help wonder. Would you forgive you're mother if she kept a secret from you?" Rin asked Kara looked at the young girl in front of her, Kara couldn't wonder at the thought. Would her mother have had a secret before she died? And if so would she have told Kara if she didn't die?

'Of course, mother would have told me. If what Sesshomaru told me of my mother, she would have told me everything. There would have been no secrets between us.' she thought, 'but what if their where secrets? Would I have forgiven mother?'

"I… mother wouldn't have hid secrets from me." she said.

"But what if she did?" Rin asked. Kara looked at they young girl curious now.

"Why are you asking me this Rin?" she asked. Rin shrugged.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru are fighting because he keeps a secret from you, what if it was you're mother keeping you the secret, would you be fighting like you where now with Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Kara sat down now on the field.

"But…it's different." she said out loud, Rin didn't say anything.

'No, it's not different at all. Sesshomaru is protecting me by not telling me about the past, he wouldn't be sacrificing our relationship if it wasn't important at all. Rin is right. If my mother hid something from me, I would be ignoring her like I was Sesshomaru.' she thought and then looked at Rin now, smiling at the young girl.

"You're clever for you're age." she said. Rin just smiled.

"Play!" she shouted. Kara laughed and started playing with Rin as the half demon chased the young girl around. Kara couldn't believe how much fun she was having , if she had given Rin a chance earlier, she wouldn't have been bored to death ever since she returned.

That's when she caught the scent of Sesshomaru coming their way, the girl's stopped laughing when they saw Sesshomaru coming out of the woods. Kara noticed how soft his face looked, but when he noticed Kara staring at him, his face turned back to it's cold self. Kara stood up, she knew what Sesshomaru was thinking, that she was going to avoid him again, but he was wrong. She hesitated, knowing full well that she hasn't called him that since she returned.

"Hello… brother. Welcome back." she said softly. Sesshomaru's eyes went side when he heard her say that. Since the day he forced her to choose between Inuyasha, and himself. She had stopped calling him brother.

"Kara." Sesshomaru said. She bit her lip.

"I know I haven't been the same since we've been reunited, but…there was so much things that you were keeping from me. I know now it was because you where protecting me. I can forgive you for that, but-not when you didn't tell me about Inuyasha." she said. Sesshomaru signed.

"Kara, my reason's for not telling you about Inuyasha., was because. I didn't want to share you with him." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"Why? Are you jealous of me being with him?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked away.

"You where my sister Kara, not Inuyasha's. Now that he knows, he'll want you to be with him more often. You both are half demons, you share that. But we? The only thing we share Kara is our father's blood. I do not understand how it's like being a half demon." he said. Kara bit her lip.

"But I care for you and Inuyasha both. I don't care if you and I are different, and me and Inuyasha are the same. But you're still my brother. I want to spend time with both of you." she said. Sesshomaru looked at Kara, and took a step forward as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Wise, and thoughtful. Just like our father." eh said softly. Kara looked at him shock, but laid her head on his chest.

"Will you let me see Inuyasha?" she asked. Sesshomaru snorted.

"As long as that half demon protects you, he didn't do much of that when you where captured by Naraku." he said. Kara looked at him stunned.

"How do you know that?" she asked. Sesshomaru smirked down at her.

"I know everything when it involves you little sister." he said, and then looked up.

"It seems Inuyasha took no time in coming to find you." he said. Kara turned around and sure enough Inuyasha was there followed by an old man riding on a three eyed cow, and her friends.

"Kara." Inuyasha said. Kara looked at him shocked that he came, and then looked up at Sesshomaru. He glared at Inuyasha, but dropped his arm on her waist.

"Do as you wish now." he said. Kara smiled, and then ran to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she said happily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him now, he was shocked that Sesshomaru hadn't even stopped Kara from going to him.

"Their's something you need to know." he said turning to Totosai.

"Sesshomaru, it seems you and Inuyasha do in fact have a younger sister. She resembles Satsuki, but I can see the great dog demon in her." he said.

"Who's that?" Kara asked.

"Totosai, what is the meaning of you're presence here?" Sesshomaru asked. Totosai scratched his head.

"Well it's about you're father's will…again." he said Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"And what of it?" he asked.

"There was a key point in it if you're father ever had a daughter. Since you never told us if you had a younger sister, or brother. We just assumed it was a son." a small voice said from Totosai's shoulder. Kara looked and saw an old man, who was a flee.

"Myoga, you're here too. I should have known." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? I thought father left me the western lands?" Kara asked. Inuyasha nodded and then looked at Totosai.

"He did, but he also left you something else, something that only the women in the great dog demon's family get's. You are the new owner of your grandmother's sword the Kiyomi, and the Kiyoko. But first you must prove yourself." Totosai said. Inuyasha looked at the old man now. What did he mean prove yourself?

"Kara, you will go to the eastern lands and find the tomb of you're grandmother. If you succeed in proving yourself, then you will get your inheritance that your father left you." Totosai said. Kara stood straighter, she didn't like what he said about if she succeeded.

"And if I fail?" she asked. Totosai looked at her.

"Then you die." he said

* * *

**okay i hope everyone enjoyed this, Sesshomaru finally gave his blessing for Kara to see Inuyasha, but now there's a twist. hahaha told everyone there was goiong to be a twist!!!!!!!!! if you liked this chapter please review!!!!**


	26. The Pure Guardian

**Okay it took me all day, but here you have it!!! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!! **

The Pure Guardian

"Over my dead body Kara is going to go!" Inuyasha yelled at Totosai. Kara looked from Inuyasha to Totosai.

'Father did leave me something.' she thought surprised, all her life she thought her father didn't at all care for because she was a girl, but she just learned that her father did have leave her something. A gift neither Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha would have gotten.

"This isn't your decision Inuyasha, but her's." Totosai said. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you send Kara off to who knows who. I ain't going to lose her again." he said.

"Inuyasha, shut up." Kara said. Inuyasha turned and looked at Kara shocked. She was looking at Totosai with determination written on her face. Inuyasha knew that look, she was going to leave him again.

"You're not going Kara. It'll be dangerous." he said. Kara nodded, she already understood if she failed the price would be her life, but she didn't care at all.

'Not if it means that I can prove to myself, I am my father's daughter.' she thought. Inuyasha growled, and then turned to face Sesshomaru.

"You're just going to stand their?" he demanded. Sesshomaru looked at Kara. She turned to him, he knew the look she was giving him no matter what he told her, she was still going to leave.

"Do as you wish Kara, just don't die." he said as he turned away, he didn't want her to see that just for a moment. He was going to lose his composure. Kara smiled.

"I won't." she said, and then looked at Totosai.

"Show me where my grandmother's weapons are, I'm going to get my father's inheritance." she said. Totosai looked at her, and then nodded.

"Hop on, Myoga stay with Inuyasha." he said. Myoga jumped off Totosai only to land on Miroku's shoulder.

"He said Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yes, but Master Inuyasha looks a bit angry right now." he said, and it was true. Inuyasha looked ready to explode as he grabbed Kara by the shoulder's.

"Why are you doing this Kara? You don't have to do this, you can stay here. I'll protect you." he said. Kara shook her head.

"No Inuyasha." she said, and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "You and Sesshomaru have watched over me too much. I don't want to be weak anymore. I have to do this." she said. Inuyasha looked at Kara, and then slowly nodded as he dropped his hands from her shoulders. He knew the real reason she was going was because she wanted something of father's. Inuyasha knew that feeling, it was the same feeling he always felt, which was why he never let go of Tetsusaiga.

"Feh, fine. Just don't come running back asking for my help." he said. She smirked as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Don't worry I won't." she said, and then jumped on top of the cow behind Totosai, and together they flew into the sky. Inuyasha watched as Kara disappeared into the sky.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned surprised that his brother had even addressed him, he thought he would have ignored him.

"You are in father's lands, do not do anything that may cause you ruin father's name." he said, and then turned, and left. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, why would Sesshomaru tell him something so stupid like that.

"Hello, are you Kara's other brother?" Rin asked Inuyasha, who looked down at the small child standing in front of him.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" he asked. Rin smiled.

"I'm Rin! Kara and I have been playing ever since she came back, but all the time she and Lord Sesshomaru kept fighting, and when she was with me. All she'd do is talk about her other older brother Inuyasha, and that's you! You two look more like twins." she said. Kagome moved around Rin, and smiled at the young girl.

"Hi Rin, I'm Kagome." she said. Rin smiled at Kagome, and then noticed Shippo.

"Hey, you wanna play with me and Au un?" she asked. Shippo looked at Kagome who nodded, and two ran of to the field where the sleeping dragon was resting with the still passed out Jaken.

"Inuyasha, why did you let Kara leave, you heard Totosai. She could get killed." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up at the city when he noticed a hill.

"We'll be back." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome, and he ran towards the hill.

"Hey!" Miroku called, but it was too late they where gone.

"I really hate when he leaves us like this." Miroku said to Sango, only to find her watching Rin, and Shippo playing around. Kirara had ran to join them, and all three of them where playing a game chasing the other

"Miroku, can't you feel if?" Sango asked him. Miroku nodded as the wind picked up, blowing it into there faces.

"Yes, this land is protected. I feel so peaceful." he said. Sango smiled as she sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. Miroku joined her, as they sat together just enjoying there presence together.

"Myoga, is this?" Inuyasha asked. The flee nodded, as he jumped off Inuyasha shoulder and sat in front of the tomb.

"Yes, this is Satsuki's grave, it's also the spot where Kara was born." he said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome kneeled down to her knees and paid her respects, after Inuyasha told her about what Kara's mother did. Sitting in front of her grave, she couldn't at all judge her. The woman was in love, and she just wanted what was best for her child at the time.

"So she…died here." Inuyasha asked softly. Myoga nodded.

"Yes, sad to see that yes have passed, and this place still looks the same. I believe Satsuki is watching over this place, keeping it alive for Kara." he said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood up after paying her respects. The two just stood there when Inuyasha finally spoke.

"My mother died years later, I wonder how Kara had felt not having her mother by her side? I had mine for only a short while, but I still had my mother. Kara didn't." he said. Kagome watched Inuyasha's sad eyes, just thinking how much pain Kara could have gone through.

"She's not in pain anymore Inuyasha. She has you." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and nodded.

"You're right, she has me and Sesshomaru, and friends like you." he said. Kagome nodded placing her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

'Come back to us safe Kara.' she thought.

"How far is it?" Kara asked. Totosai grunted.

"You complain like Inuyasha does, I see you also inherited your father's impatient for things." he said. Kara snorted. Her butt had already fallen asleep, and she was getting air sick.

"What was he like? Sesshomaru never liked talking about him." she said. Totosai grunted.

"Of course not, even in death. Sesshomaru never like the fact that you're father ran off towards his death for love, and also that you're father gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga." he said. Kara nodded, Sesshomaru still held a grudge about that.

"But what was he like?" she asked.

"Strong, and wise. He believed that a land where demons, and humans would be able to co-exist together. Which is why he left you his lands, because he knew that you would be able to make his wish true, and you have." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"How?" she asked. Totosai turned slightly.

"By bringing a human into Sesshomaru's life." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"But I didn't, Rin showed up after I was already with Inuyasha." she said. Totosai shrugged.

"Either way, you warmed his heart up, just like Inuyasha's. He seems different." he said. Kara shrugged. "I think someone else did that before me." she said softly.

"Where here." Totosai said. Kara looked up, and saw that they had arrived near a mountain, that looked close to be a volcano.

"It's here?" Kara asked. Totosai nodded as he had his cow land on the other side of the mountain where Kara saw an cave.

"In there is you're grandmother's tomb, she had her weapons buried with her. Pass the guardian that guards it. You'll get what is rightfully yours." he said Kara jumped off, and then looked at the cave. She could feel energy coming here from the cave, it was powerful. Kara bit her lip, and then turned to Totosai.

"If I fail-will you be able to…" she didn't say the rest.

"Are you saying your going to fail?" he asked. Kara looked at him, and then at the cave.

"No, I won't, but if I do take my body back to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." she said, and then walked towards the cave. Totosai watched, and then smiled slowly.

"Same spirit as the great dog demon himself, this child is truly his daughter. Just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She will bring does too together as brother's." he said, and then waited. Kara walked down the tunnel, the energy she felt earlier was growing stronger with each step she took.

'I'm getting closer, but where's the guardian?' she thought. The tunnel was huge, that she could feel a cold draft, but there was no light at all. Kara frowned as she felt the energy now, and not only that, but the there was a dead end.

"What the-" she said out loud. She touched the wall, and sure enough it was solid.

"How the hell am I suppose to get what's mine?" she said angrily, and then that's when she felt it, a pulse go through against the wall.

'I have to knock it down.' she thought suddenly, but she didn't know how else to knock it down. She didn't have strong powers like Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha did, she signed, and then did she knew what she had to do. She flexed her hand, and then she put it into a fist.

'Give me the strength mother.' she thought, and punched the wall with all her strength. The wall crashed down, as Kara looked at it shocked. When she saw it, the guardian of a young women.

"So, he actually had a daughter." she said. Kara looked at her shocked at how beautiful she was. She had long jet black with silver streaks in them, her eyes where so golden they where brighter then Kara's. she wore the similar outfit like Kara's only her's was entirely black with dark red swirls/

"Are…are you the guardian?" Kara asked. The young women smirked at her, and then pulled out a long sword from her back.

"Obviously. So tell me, what did the great dog demon name his daughter?" she asked her. Kara glared at her. "My father didn't name me, my mother did." she said the guardian twirled a piece of her hair.

"Oh…I smell human in you. So he had another half demon child. What must have he been thinking. Then tell me child, what did you're human mother name you?" she asked. Kara held her head high.

"Kara." she said the guardian looked at her with eyes wide, and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're mother didn't chose you're name, sure she was the one who told you're brother your name, but she didn't name you." she said. Kara looked at her suddenly suspicious.

"How do you know about my brother's?" she asked, The guardian smirked.

"Talking time is over Kara." the guardian said, and the Kara heard it, the sound of the wall behind her. She turned and saw the hole she created had repaired itself. She was trapped.

"Now Kara, show me if you're truly the great dog demon's daughter." the guardian said as she held her sword in front of her, the sharp end pointing at Kara.

"Don't hold back." she said, and ran towards Kara ready to kill.

* * *

**Opps looks like Kara is stuck in the cave, i wonder if she'll be able to fight the guardian without getting killed??? so any ideas who's going to win?? Kara, or the guardian??? either way you gotta wait until the next chapter!!! please review!!!!**


	27. The Sword's for the Pure One

**Okay after who knows how long of trying to write it, i finished the chapter!!! for some reason this chapter took a long time for me to type, i'm beginning to get writer's block...but don't worry i think i have a feeling wat to do next chapter!! so here it is, enjoy!!!!**

The Swords for the Pure One

Kara wasn't at all ready for the attack, she jumped out of the way unleashing her whip grabbing the sword, and pulling with all her strength. The sword was torn apart from the guardian landing a few feet away from her. The guardian looked at the fallen sword in shock, and then looked at Kara, a smirk written on her face.

"My, you have no fighting skills." she said. Kara's jaw dropped, she knew that she didn't have the same fighting skills as Sesshomaru, but she was still able to defend herself.

"Hmm, Sesshomaru did train you? But then again you do have strength, not good enough for you're grandmother's heirlooms though." she said. Kara glared at her.

"How would you know! You don't know what I've been through! I've had to rely on Sesshomaru for so long, I do have strength!" she yelled at the guardian, the guardian only smiled at her.

"Instead of relying on the eldest brother, you began relying on the other one, admit it. You're not strong at all." she said. Before Kara could defend herself, the guardian had another sword in her hand, one she had hidden behind her, Kara wasn't at all ready, she moved away before the sword could cut her face, but ended up slicing her shoulder. Kara winced at the pain, but didn't scream. She learned the last time Kikyo was purifying her, that screaming only showed weakness, and Kara knew she wasn't weak.

"Not weak." the guardian said softly. Kara looked at her, as her shoulder continued to bleed.

"Did you know Kara, that you and you're half demon brother, are the only half demons in you're father's line. The rest have been pure blooded demons. Pure." the guardian said. Kara looked at her, wondering why she was telling her this.

"Because you and you're half blood brother, are not pure. You will never get your grandmother's heirloom, and your brother will lose the Tetsusaiga. Only those of pure lines can master the swords of the great dog demons blood line." she said. Kara gripped her shoulder as her blood ran down her fingers.

"How dare!" she said softly looking at the ground now, her blood was boiling with so much anger.

"I will prove to you that I am my father's daughter, and I will also tell you this. Inuyasha is strong, and also a pure demon to hold our father's sword!" she screamed. And then jumped in the air.

"Blades of blood!" she yelled as her blades aimed for the guardian, but the guardian moved fast way from the blades hitting her, but not fast enough as one of the blades cut the guardians right sleeve off. The guardian looked at her sleeve, and then at Kara. Their was no emotion written on her face, for some reason it reminded her of Sesshomaru's.

"Hmm impressive, now pick up that sword." she said as she motioned towards the fallen sword a few feet away. Kara looked at the sword, and then at the guardian.

"Don't give me that suspicious look, pick the damn sword up." the guardian snapped. Kara backed up as she picked up the sword, she couldn't think how much the guardian sounded like Inuyasha for a split second.

'She sounded like me for a moment.' she thought holding the sword with both hands like she saw Inuyasha hold his sword. The guardian smirked.

"Let me show you how you really hold a sword." she said, and with only one hand, she ran towards Kara so fast, that Kara almost didn't have time to block, but she managed, gripping the sword tight in her hands.

"As I thought you have no experience what so ever with a sword. How do you expect to use the Kiyomi? The sword of Beauty?" the guardian asked, and then charged up on Kara.

Kara grimaced, the wound in her shoulder was still bleeding, if she kept this up, she was going to bleed to death.

"Hurts doesn't it? Half demons like you and your brother feel nothing but pain, how I pity you both." the guardian said. Kara eyes went wide as she ignored her pain, and gripped the sword in her hands tighter.

"I don't want you're pity! You don't know me, or my brother. We are not weak!" she yelled, and then swung the sword. The guardian looked at Kara shocked now.

Kara didn't know how, but she realized that she did know how to use a sword, with her two hands she swung again, and this time it was the guardian who was taking a step back, the force Kara was putting into her swings. The guardian smiled a bit.

'I can sense it now.' she thought. Kara braced herself, and then she attacked the guardian, softly cutting her on the cheek. A trail of blood dripped slowly down the guardians cheek.

"Now, you've done it." the guardian said, and that's when Kara felt it. The wind.

"What the?" Kara said, and then she was thrown back, her back hitting the cave wall. Kara landed on the ground as she lifted her head, 'What the heck was that?' she thought. The guardian laughed at her. "Did you not like the source of my power?" she asked. Kara was now on her knees, she could feel her muscles suddenly tense on her back.

'I think I broke something.' she thought. Slowly getting on her feet, the guardian looked at her amused.

"You didn't expect that? Have you not been told of the family's source of power? I guess not, not even Sesshomaru knows this." the guardian said. Kara stood gasping slowly, her back was screaming out in pain, she wondered if her spine crack from the sudden impact?

"What are you talking about, what source of power?" Kara gasped out.

"The great line of dog demons all have a source of power. From what I can tell, the elder brother has the source of lightning, the second…is the same as yours. Now tell me Kara what is you're source of power?" the guardian asked her. Kara looked at the guardian wearily, she had no clue what the source of her power was.

"Hmm, tell me Kara, why did you come here if you knew you where going to die?" the guardian asked. Kara let out a breath and then stood as straight as she could.

"I knew if I failed I was going to die, I came here to prove to myself, and to everyone. I am the great dog demons daughter!" she said, and then suddenly she was surrounded by wind. Kara looked surprised, and so did the guardian. Kara could feel it now, the same wind as when she was in her lands. She closed her eyes.

'It feels…like home. Then that means, the wind at home. Was me!' Kara thought. She opened her eyes, determination written all over her face. The guardian noticed this, and then smirked, as the wind began to surround her. Kara noticed this, and then her wind began to surround her, unlike the guardian's. Her wind was a light blue color while the guardians was a bright red.

"Show me Kara, you're power." she said. Kara stood tall now, the power of the wind had made her stop feeling any pain in her back, or in her shoulder.

"I will." she said, and then the wind attack, just as the guardian let out her power. Both attacks crashed into each other, the entire cave began to shake, but Kara didn't move, and neither did the guardian. Kara looked at the guardian straight in the eye.

'I will not back down. Even if I die, I will at least prove myself! I am pure enough for the swords.' she thought and then her wind began to get bigger. Kara watched with amazement as her wind made the guardian's disappear. Kara lifted her hand slowly, when she heard it. The sounds of crashing coming from behind the guardian. The guardian turned around, as the wall behind her crashed, to reveal a tomb, and not only that, but above the tomb. Where two weapons hanging above. One was a long and elegant sword, the hilt was covered in light blue strings, the other weapon wasn't at all a sword, but a bow. It was bigger then the one Kagome carried, it was also elegant, it was wrapped around both light blue, and red ribbons. Kara watched as both weapons began to glow, and they lifted into the air.

"So be it." the guardian said, and with that the weapons went to Kara, the sword attached itself to her hip, and the bow hung itself on her shoulder.

"The Kiyoko bow for the child with the purest heart, and the Kiyomi sword for the beauty. These are the heirlooms of the Great Kara, and they are now yours. Use them well." the guardian said, and she was slowly disappearing.

"Wait! How will I know how to use them?" she cried out. The guardian smiled at her softly.

"You'll know my child, they are a part of you now. You and Inuyasha will do fine now. You are their owner now, you truly are you're father's daughter." she said, and then she was gone. Kara noticed the tomb was still their. She walked towards it, and then looked surprised at what she saw. In the tomb, where the remains of the guardian. The same clothes only they where faded it from the years, their was nothing but bones.

'I wasn't fighting the guardian, but my grandmother.' she thought, and then looked at her new weapons.

'I passed. I proved myself, I am Pure.' she thought. She turned around and saw the opening of the cave was open again, she walked out, and was surprised to find Totosai waiting for her, and to find out the sun was still out.

"How long was I in their?" she asked Totosai. The old man was sitting around a campfire. He wasn't at all surprised to see Kara at all, she couldn't help wonder if he knew she was going to succeed.

"You have been gone for two whole days, I'm surprised you got out early. I was expecting you in their for a week." he said. Kara looked at him surprised, for two days, she was inside that cave, it only felt like a few hours, and that's when she felt it, the ache in her back. the bleeding in her shoulder had also appeared. She dropped to her knees, and then smiled weakly.

"Why are you smiling?" Totosai asked. She closed her eyes.

"Because I'm the Pure one, this pain is nothing to what I feel now." she said and then passed out. Totosai watched as the half demon slept now, and then smirked.

"Now all you must do is master your techniques." he said, and then covered Kara with a small blanket he had, and then continued to watch the blue sky, as she slept.

* * *

**so there you have it! i hoped everyone enjoyed it, i wanted it to be longer, but my mind really wasn't listening to me at all, but don't worry next time i'm going to make it super long i bet everyone is curious to how the sword and bow work, but that'll all be explained in the next chapter!!!!!!! please review!!!!!!!**


	28. A Brotherly Moment

**And here it is!! Another chapter on another great story, well i wanted to have this one to be about Kara's new weapons and wat kind of powers they each have, but my mind had another bright idea! why not have a brotherly moment between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?? so this is maily going to be about the two brother's!! i hope everyone enjoys this one!!!**

Brotherly Moment

"Grr, what the hell is taking them?" Inuyasha said, Kagome signed sitting next to him.

"Be patient, they'll be back soon." she said. Inuyasha growled as he had his arms crossed together.

"It's been two days, if they're not back soon. I'm going to go look for them." he said. Kagome groaned. 'So this is how he must act when I'm not around.' she thought.

Two days have passed since Kara had left with Totosai, Kagome couldn't help wonder if Kara was still fighting the guardian of her grandmother's heirlooms.

'I can't think of what my mind wants me to think, I know Kara. I have faith that she'll come back.' she thought. Inuyasha growled impatient again, and then suddenly looked down at his lap. Kagome was shocked at the sudden change in mood, but then again she knew that he was more worried for Kara then anyone of them where. Kagome looked up the hill where Sango, and Miroku went to pay respects to Kara's mother. Off through the field Shippo, and Kirara where playing with Rin. And Kagome knew that in the trees of the forest. Sesshomaru sat, and waited alone for Kara to return. Ever since Kara left the wind had stopped blowing. Even the villagers could sense something was off, Miroku and Sango had visited the villagers after Kara left. They learned that Kara had stayed in the village only when she was a baby, but once she learned to walk. She had began to travel with Sesshomaru. They also learned Kara was nice to the villagers, and made sure no outside demons dare travel into her lands.

'Kara is well respected with the villagers, theses lands have become apart of her. Once she left, so did the wind.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said breaking into her thoughts, she looked at Inuyasha who was still looking at his lap.

"If she doesn't come back, I don't know what I'll do." he said softly. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, not knowing how to comfort him.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't say things like that, don't you believe Kara will come back?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Kara is going to come back, I know she is." Kagome said.

"How? How do any of us know?" he asked her. Kagome looked up at the sky, and then smiled.

"Because Kara came into our lives for a reason." she said, and then looked at him.

"And I know she'll come back to us, to you and Sesshomaru." she said. Inuyasha looked at her eyes wide, and then looked away.

"Feh." was all he said, but he knew Kagome was right, Kara was strong, she wasn't going to fail at all, but he still couldn't help worry. Kara was the only sister he had, he wasn't going to lose her after he just got her back again.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru is even concerned for her?" he thought as he caught his older brother's scent in the trees. Ever since Inuyasha and the other's stayed. Sesshomaru has kept himself in the trees, never once coming out.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go find Sesshomaru, maybe he's worried for Kara too?" Kagome said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah right, he didn't even stop her from going." he said standing up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Feh, for a walk. And I'm not going to see HIM, if that's what you're thinking." he said as he walked towards the forest. Kagome watched and then smiled as she looked up at the sky. Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he walked into the forest, he could tell Sesshomaru wasn't at all far from the woods, in fact he was at the river. Inuyasha mumbled a few words to himself, and then made his way towards the river.

'Why the hell am I even doing this? It's not like the guy even likes me.' he thought. He took his time walking, when the sounds of the running river reached him closer and closer. Before he knew it, the sun was in his eyes. He raised his arm in front of his face, and saw Sesshomaru sitting by a rock, staring at the river. Inuyasha didn't move from where he stood, he just watched his older brother. For some reason Inuyasha could tell something wasn't right with the way Sesshomaru was looking at the river, he looked so…human. Their where so many emotions written on his face, Inuyasha couldn't even read one.

'So this is the real Sesshomaru.' he thought putting his arm down, when he saw Sesshomaru's face turn to look at Inuyasha.

"Sneaking up on you're older brother, how rude, but then again you are a half demon. You have no respect." he said. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"Why did you come here Inuyasha, was it so you could just stand like an imbecile in my presence?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha glared at his older brother, losing all patient he just had.

"Shut the hell up." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ah, he speaks." he said. Inuyasha growled, and looked away thinking to himself why he even bothered thinking he could talk to Sesshomaru without trying to kill each other, it was clear to him, Sesshomaru hated him.

"Inuyasha. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked him, their was no coldness in the way he asked, but merely a sense of curious. Something Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had no clue how to feel.

"I want answer's. You may not have given Kara her's, but I deserve them." he said. Sesshomaru looked away then.

"I see, what makes you think I'll give them to you? You who have stolen the only person I truly cared for, and not to mention left me defenseless when you cut off my arm. Why should I give you these answer's Inuyasha, when you have done terrible things to your elder brother." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru not knowing whether to just leave him alone, or to kill him on the spot.

"Me! You're the one who's always saying I'm father's mistake, how me and my mother sent him to his death. You hate that I have the sword that you want, and father gave it to me, and not only that, but you hate that I'm a half demon, but Kara? You don't tell her how you hate her, so why me? " he asked. Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he just looked at the river, not knowing how he should react, and then he knew how. He slowly smiled, not facing his brother at all.

"I see, you want to know Inuyasha, it is because you have no pride for who you are." he said, and then looked at Inuyasha suddenly serious with the same cold expression.

"I taught Kara never to hate her half demon side, you've seen how she looks like a human. She is still a demon in the eyes of humans, and demons, but you? You who almost turned human for a women, and then now, you want to be a full demon. As if that will make you better." he said, and then stood up from the rock, and glared his gold eyes hard now.

"All a half demon has is pride, you do not have it, if you can't accept who you are. This is why I test you Inuyasha, to see how far you're pride can go, and each time you fail. At least Kara shows me she has pride in being a half demon." he snapped. Inuyasha winced.

Never once had he heard Sesshomaru talk to him like this before, but he knew that he was right. Inuyasha knew that not once has he had pride in himself, it was something he couldn't' at all see a half demon like himself having it, but ever since he met Kara; he was slowly beginning to know the feeling of it.

"You've never even told me Sesshomaru, why did you never mention Kara? You've had plenty of times. Did you think we'd ever meet?" he asked. Sesshomaru did the only thing he could, he turned around.

"I knew. When we last fought Inuyasha I knew that in my condition I couldn't protect Kara, how do you think she came across you? I sent Kara to you. If anyone could protect his own sister, why not you?" he said. Inuyasha just stared at him, his mouth hanging open a bit, Sesshomaru turned his head, and smiled slightly seeing Inuyasha's expression.

"Did you believe I would let Kara go into someone else's protection? I'm not that cruel of a brother, am I Inuyasha?" he asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"I rather not answer that." he said. Sesshomaru just smirked at him.

"Know this Inuyasha, from now on Kara will be with both of us. She will journey with you and you're comrades, and when she get's tired of you. She'll join me for a while." he said. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to smirk.

"What makes you think Kara will get tired of me?" he asked. Sesshomaru's eyes harden.

"She will, and know this little brother, if our dear sister, get's hurt or captured while on you're watch. I won't think twice in killing you." he said. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to glare at him.

"Yeah, well make sure not to hurt her again. No more disappearing acts, it hurt her when she thought you where dead. I never wanna see her go through that pain again." Inuyasha said.

"For once I agree with you." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh." was all Inuyasha said. Together the two just stood their, staring up at the light blue sky. For once it wasn't so tense around them, it was peaceful. When the wind suddenly began to blow in there faces. Inuyasha hair softly touched his face, he could feel the Tetsusaiga pulse. He looked at it.

'Normally it pulses when it's near the Tenseiga, but it is near it. What's going on?" he thought. Sesshomaru was thinking the same as the Tenseiga pulsed again.

'Tenseiga, what is it you're trying to tell me?' he thought, when they could suddenly smell it. The swift change in the wind, and also their sister's scent.

"Kara." Sesshomaru said, and then they looked at the sky, and they say Kara riding with Totosai. When Kara noticed her brother's at the river she jumped off the cow, as she landed across the river. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Kara, she was covered in wounds, and not only that- they could smell blood coming from her shoulder.

'What happened to her?' Inuyasha thought when he noticed the bow on her back, and the sword on her hip.

"Is that?" he asked aloud, and Kara nodded smiling at them as she crossed the river slowly. Sesshomaru could tell that each step she took, caused her to wince in silence. She was in more pain then she led on.

"The Kiyoko bow of innocence, and the Kiyomi sword of beauty." she said as she stood in front of her older brother's. Suddenly all the weapons began to pulse, Inuyasha looked down at his Tetsusaiga, and Sesshomaru at his Tenseiga.

"The weapons of the great dog demon clan, are finally together. Just like the Great Dog demons children are." Totosai said. He could hear how the weapons where all reacting, he knew that this was a moment they where all waiting for. Kara smiled softly.

"I'm so glad. That we can be together again." she said, and then her eyes closed and she fell.

"Kara!" Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru reached for Kara at the same time. Both brother's held their sister in their arms. The scent of blood was getting stronger, and not only that, but Sesshomaru confirmed that Kara's back was indeed injured.

"She went through a lot." Inuyasha said softly.

"Know this Inuyasha, you and Kara must now prove yourself, the same goes with you Sesshomaru. There is much that is awaiting the three of you." Totosai said. The two brother's looked at each other and then at their sister, who was sleeping in their arms.

"As long as the half demon doesn't turn into a pup, then we shall prove ourselves." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded.

"I will become stronger, as a half demon, and brother. I have someone to protect you know." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Let's see you try…Little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Brothers. My brother's" Kara mumbled to herself. Both looked down at her, and soon their faces softened. Totosai watched this, and soon he felt a flee on his shoulder.

"She got them, I knew she would." Myoga said. Totosai nodded.

"She's doing it Myoga, she's bringing both of those two together." he said. Myoga nodded.

"Will they be ready for the master's test?" Myoga asked.

"Only time will ever tell." the old man said, as they watched the three siblings below them.

* * *

**Aww now i don't know about any of you readers, but this was a touchy chapter for me to write, one of my favorites, so Kara's back, now each of them have to go through some test their father has planned for them, any idea wat it is?? i'll give u a hint, it's going to be kinda/sorta based on one of the movies. but way different, the idea is going to be of that. But that's like five chapter's away. Next time! The Bow of Innocence, Kara starts practicing with the bow, any clue what kind of abilities it has?? if so just review!!!! until next time!!**


	29. The Bow of Innocence

**Finally after how many days i finally finished this chapter, i wanted it to be super long, i was almost close to 3,000 words, but made it to 2,983, btu it's still close enough, glad to hear everyone liked that last chapter, i have a feeling everyone might enjoy this one too!!! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The Bow of Innocence

Kara flinched as Kagome wrapped her back with bandages, when she awoke she was greeted with pain from her back. Kagome didn't have medicine for the pain, all Kara had to do was get use to the pain. In three days her back would be healed, she signed, and then winced as Kagome tied the knots.

"My grandmother didn't even go soft on her own granddaughter, what a selfish hag." Kara said. Kagome laughed softly as she wrapped another bandage on Kara's shoulder, the bleeding had finally stopped thanks to some herbs Kagome had gathered by the forest. Once she finished with Kara's wounds, she helped the young half demon into getting back dressed. They where in one of the huts in the village, from what Kagome learned, it was where Kara's mother lived before she died. Kara hardly stayed in the hut, the only time she did was when she turned human, it was strange for her to be back in the hut, and not only that, but to have Inuyasha, and the other's in the next room.

'This place, when I was little it had mother's scent everywhere, and now it's gone.' she thought sadly. Kagome noticed this.

"Kara?" Kagome asked.

"My mother did lie to me Kagome, you and Inuyasha know that she kept a secret from me." Kara said. Kagome's eyes went wide, and then looked at her friend.

"I somehow knew that my mother had a past, but it never at all bothered me. When Inuyasha came and brought Totosai and told me about the rest of father's will, I knew it was because he found something about my mother. Kagome I want you to tell me." she said. Kagome bit her lip, not knowing what to say, she couldn't tell Kara the things her mother did, but Kara couldn't be kept hidden anymore. So the young priestess told Kara everything Inuyasha learned from Myoga, and Totosai. The entire time Kara looked at the wall, no expression on her face, until she learned about how her mother planned to have Kara as the only heir to her father's line.

"So…that's what she wanted." Kara said softly. Kagome didn't know what to say so she kept quiet. Kara felt tears ready to form, but she forced them back, she was not going to cry right now, she was not going to show anymore weakness, but….

'My mother, I wasn't born out of love, I knew that from the start, but hearing it aloud.' she thought. She suddenly stood up, and grabbed her bow from against the wall.

"I'm going for a walk." she said softly.

"Kara, you're back isn't healed, you need to rest." Kagome said looking at the poor girl in front of her. Kara shook her head.

"I need to think, I'll be back." Kara said as she went outside. There where two doors that led outside, Kara didn't want to face Inuyasha and the other's just yet, what she wanted was to visit her mother once again. Sesshomaru who had refused to go in the village watched from the forest as Kara ran out, and headed towards her mother's grave.

'She knows, Inuyasha the time has come for you to prove yourself to me.' Sesshomaru thought as he disappeared into the trees.

"What do you mean she left?" Inuyasha demanded from Kagome. She looked out towards the village.

"I told Kara about her mother, she wanted to hear it from me. She said she wanted to think." she said. Inuyasha growled furious, but he couldn't blame Kagome at all- she was just doing what she thought was right.

"Grr, I'm going to go find her you guys stay here." Inuyasha said and then ran out the hut. Kagome sat down next to Sango. Their was a fire as the small group sat around it, in a small corner Shippo and Kirara slept as they had peaceful dreams.

"Things have finally gone back to normal." Sango said breaking the uncomfortable silence Inuyasha left, the others nodded.

"Yes, but for how long? We still have to find the shikon jewels, and not only that but Naraku might take advantage of us soon, even if he doesn't know where we are now." Miroku said. Kagome nodded, and then thought of Kikyo.

'Kikyo, what are you going to do now that Kara has entered Inuyasha's heart, something you couldn't do.' she thought. She grabbed the necklace half of the shikon jewels she had collected.

"Kara has to practice with her weapons before we can begin our search again, it wouldn't be fair sending her off into battle defenseless, she could get kidnapped again." Kagome said. Miroku nodded.

"Kagome, Sango and I will go in search of any news of Naraku tomorrow, we'll meet up in Kaede's village when Kara is done with her training." Miroku said. Kagome nodded as she smiled at her friends.

"Please be safe." she said. Sango smiled grabbing a hold of Kagome's hands.

"Of course we will, you just make sure Inuyasha and Kara don't get hurt anymore, those two need you, and you need them two." Sango said. Kagome looked at her surprised, and then smiled.

'I guess I do need them.' she thought softly.

'Kara, what are you thinking?' Inuyasha thought as he ran out of the village heading towards the hill. Her scent was getting stronger, he had no clue what Kara was thinking after finding out about her mother, he didn't want her to do anything foolish in her condition. When he reached the top he saw Kara, standing in the meadow, her bow in one hand. Inuyasha signed in relief, she was okay. He took a step forward when his ears picked up at the sound of Kara's voice. She didn't at all notice Inuyasha was behind her, she was talking to her mother's grave.

"I thought you where the loving mother that Sesshomaru told me about, but that's not true at all. You vowed that I will be the only heir to my father, but I won't let that happen. Only death mother will I let Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru be from my side, didn't you at all suspect that I will care for my brother's? I know what you meant when Kagome told me that you would see that I be the only one. How would you have killed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when you're dead? Where you going to come back from the dead, and force me to do it myself? Answer me MOTHER!" Kara yelled at the grave, of course she didn't get a response, her mother's spirit was already gone from this world. Kara gripped the bow in her hand, as her entire body began to shake with rage, and above all sorrow.

"How could I live another lie? I know now that everything Sesshomaru did was to protect you, and in the process he was going to lose me. He knew this, because you must have told him. I can't forgive you, I…" Kara trailed off, and Inuyasha knew the words she was going to say.

"No, Kara." Inuyasha said. Kara turned around surprised written on her sad face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" she asked. He stood in front of Kara, noticing she was suffering greatly of her mother's past.

"Kagome told me what happened, you shouldn't ever say those hateful words you where going to say to your mother, even in death she'll know." he said softly. Kara eyes went wide, she was surprised Inuyasha knew she was going to scream to the heavens how much she hated her mother, but it wasn't at all true. She loved her mother, she could never hate her.

"I'm so confused brother, everything I've been told has been a lie, my mother, you. I don't know what to believe." she said sadly. Inuyasha's eyes softened as he reached out and pulled Kara into a hug.

"Know this Kara, everything that's happened to you is in the past now. You can change that now. You can follow your own path from this day forward, not you're mothers, not Sesshomaru's, not even me. But never doubt the plans you're mother had in store for you, she did what she did for you, because she loves you." Inuyasha said. Kara looked at Inuyasha, not knowing when he became so wise all of a sudden. Inuyasha smirked he saw Kara looking at him odd.

"What? Can't a guy give advice to his little sister?" he asked. She snorted.

"Not when the guy has a temper the size of a bull." she said, but then smiled as she leaned into Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm glad, that I have you and everyone." she said. Before Inuyasha knew it, Kara was asleep in her arms, he smiled softly as he picked Kara up bridle style.

"Idiot, you need to recover." he said softly to her sleeping form. Kara stirred but did not wake up. He smiled tenderly at her as he walked down the hill, when he sensed someone was near.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru walked out of the forest as he looked at Inuyasha, and then at Kara's sleeping form.

"Tomorrow, both of you will train. Totosai will be helping Kara with her new bow, and you and I little brother will have a duel." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him confused, but then he remembered that Sesshomaru had always made sure Kara was proud of her being a half demon, now he was going to do the same to Inuyasha.

"Fine by me." Inuyasha said with a smirk, Sesshomaru returned it, and then disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?" Kara asked sleepily as Inuyasha was leading her, more like dragging her, to the outskirts of the village towards a deserted part of the crops the villagers had stopped planting. She yawned sleepily, the smell of cotton was suddenly strong to her nose.

"Why are we at the forgotten cotton fields?" she asked. Inuyasha turned look at her, she looked wide awake once she realized where they were headed.

"You know this place?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Well duh, the farmers had decided to plant cotton instead of the fruit, and vegetables. After years they realized that the cotton wouldn't be able to support the village so they left it deserted, but you know how it is when it rains, the cotton dies, and then comes back. We call it the Forgotten Cotton." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah well, now their going to have a purpose." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"What purpose?" she asked, and then looked at the fields when she noticed Sesshomaru's scent. 'What is he doing here?' she thought, and then looked at Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" she asked Inuyasha smirked.

"Just wait ,and watch. You're turn will come." he said as he left Kara standing outside the field. Kara watched as Inuyasha jogged towards Sesshomaru who had his Tokijin out, and ready to fight.

"Wait a minute, you two aren't!" Kara yelled, but it was two late Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and went charging towards Sesshomaru.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kara yelled, but it was too late she watched the wind scar going straight towards Sesshomaru.

"No!" Kara said, as she noticed Sesshomaru ready for battle.

'What the hell is going on?' she thought, and then watched as Sesshomaru jumped out of the way of Inuyasha's attack and before Inuyasha knew it, Sesshomaru was in front of him, as both blades crashed together, and with a swing of his hand he knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands.

"I win." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha growled.

"No way, you cheated! Who the hell jumps out of the way from an attack?" he yelled. Sesshomaru smirked as he sheathed his sword away.

"What kind of attack was that in the first place?" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"What!" Inuyasha yelled, and Kara stared at them dumbfounded. She couldn't believe what she just saw, it seemed as if both her brother's where getting along with each other.

"Enough Inuyasha, now it's Kara's turn for her to practice." Sesshomaru said. Kara looked at her older brother, practice? Then she understood why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where fighting each other, they were training.

"Practice for what?" Kara asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get that sword of yours ready." Inuyasha said.

"Stop right their." Totosai said as he walked towards the siblings. Kara looked at the old man, she thought he was already gone.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, and then noticed Kagome, and Shippo suddenly walking towards them.

"Kagome, where's Miroku and Sango?" he asked. She smiled sadly at him.

"They went in search of some trace of Naraku, we'll meet them at Kaede's in a few days." she said. Inuyasha nodded. Kara noticed how Inuyasha's eyes changed when Kagome mentioned Naraku.

'I'm keeping him from going after Naraku and the jewel shards." she thought. Sesshomaru noticed this, and then looked away.

"Kara will be practicing with the bow first, Kagome." Totosai said. Kagome nodded as she went to Kara smiling.

"I'm not that good, but Kaede taught me the basic's." she said. Kara smiled as Kagome showed her how to hold a bow, she gave Kara one of her arrows; showing her how to aim with it.

"Since I kinda have priestess powers I always say shot the mark, and it hits. Sometimes" she said making a face. Kara laughed.

"Okay, so if I aim like this." she said, and then without thinking she let go of the arrow, and it went passed Inuyasha head.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Opps, sorry!" she yelled, and then turned to look at a laughing Kagome, somehow Kara felt like she wasn't going to get the hang of it.

"You must not give up so easily Kara, their was a reason the guardian let you take a hold of the bow and sword." Sesshomaru said. Kara looked at her brother and then nodded. She took another arrow from Kagome, and looked at the cotton field. The cotton was still alive, but Kara wished that it could also be useful to the villagers. She closed her eyes, and then let loose the arrow as it went flying towards the sky, and fell straight into the cotton fields, and pure blue light came from the fields.

"What the?" Inuyasha said, as they all watched with amazement as the cotton field suddenly began to bloom twice it's size. Kara watched as the field slowly began to turn into a sudden meadow filled with only white cotton.

"Did I do this?" Kara asked looking at the cotton that was surrounding her. Totosai nodded.

"Tell me Kara, how are you're wounds?" he asked. Kara looked at him surprised, and then touched her shoulder, the wound wasn't their anymore, and not only that but her back wasn't hurting her anymore.

"But how?" she asked.

"That is the power of the bow, it can help you fight off a hundred demons, but it can also help you heal a wound. You felt the pain the cotton field was going through, and you fixed it. At the same time you're wounds where also healed." he said. Kara looked down at the bow shocked at it's power.

'I wonder what the swords power is?' she thought.

"Now that you've found it's power, I will make you a set of arrows, that the Kiyoko will need, when fighting regular arrows won't do." Totosai said. Kara nodded.

"When do I use the sword?" she asked. Totosai eyed her before turning around.

"When you're ready." was all he said as he left them in the field, Kara watched not understanding him. She was ready, wasn't she?

"The fields." Kara turned and watched as half the villagers came towards them. They all looked at the Forgotten Cotton and where surprised at how pure it all looked.

"Lady Kara did this, we can use the cotton for when the winter comes. We can also trade it for when travelers come." someone said, the other's agreed, saying how they could make new clothes with the cotton. Kara smiled knowing now that their was a purpose for the cotton. Kagome noticed this, and smiled.

"Kara, you made the villagers happy." she said. Kara looked at Kagome, and the smiled as she nodded.

"May the Gods praise you Lady Kara." each one of the villagers told her, she smiled at each of them as she watched them begin to take the cotton.

"Kara has grown since I've met her." Inuyasha said softly, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Yes, and now it's you're turn Inuyasha." he said, Inuyasha looked at him surprised at his comment.

"You have father's sword, I need you to prove to me that you are worthy of the Tetsusaiga, and not me." he said, and then began walking away from them. Kara noticed this, and smiled to herself.

'Their going to get along soon, I wonder if they'll still be getting along once I…' but she never finished her thoughts. Instead she pushed them away.

'I won't think of that yet, instead I'll just think of my time with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, until the time comes.' she thought, and looked up at the sky thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

**So wat did you all think?? i bet you're all wondering about wat Kara was thinking, but that's a surprise! now everyone knows wat power the bow has, it's going to be useful for wat their father has in store for the three siblings soon. well if you guys liked this chapter, please review!!**


	30. A New Enemy

**Finally after so many days of being gone i fianlly finished this chapter, i know wat everyone is thinking, where the hell have i been!!! if you must know school is ending for me very soon, and i've been working on hwk, and plus i've been working more hours then i was suppose to, but don't worry in like two weeks i'll be done with school and have plenty of time to write half the fanfiction stories i've been writting. Okay so this chapter a new character comes in, just noting this, i don't own this character** **Shadow Cyrse owns it!!! so i hope you enjoy this!!!**

A New Enemy

"Are you sure it's okay to be leaving so soon?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as he looked up at Kara who was at the top of the hill, saying goodbye to her mother.

"This is what Kara wants, and besides we've spent too much time here. Naraku could be planning something." he said. Kagome nodded, Sango and Miroku must have found something about Naraku, she wondered if they could still catch up with them.

"Inuyasha, what about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned to see his older brother in the fields with the human girl Rin and Jaken. It seemed he was also ready to leave. Inuyasha looked up at the hill, and noticed Kara had suddenly kneeled to the ground, he couldn't help wonder what she was telling her mother.

Kara laid the cotton in front of her mother's grave, and then laid a wildflower on top of it.

"The Forgotten Cotton has helped a lot of the villagers mother, with the power of Kiyoko." she said as she gripped the bow in her hand. She looked sadly at her mother's grave.

"I'm leaving now mother, and I don't know when I'll be back. I've kept Inuyasha from finding the shikon jewels. I've also learned Sesshomaru also has a grudge with Naraku, our paths are the same." she said softly, and felt the wind blow against her cheek. Kara knew that this was her power, and once she left the western lands, the wind was going to die down. She signed.

"I can't hate you mother. I'd hate myself knowing that I'd be mad at you, even though I can never understand you're reason's, I still love you. I'll be thinking of you mother, and I'll be back to see you again." Kara said. She smiled softly at her mother's grave as she closed her eyes and said her silent good-bye and stood. The wind softly touched her cheek, and Kara could have sworn she felt it kiss her. She noticed Inuyasha and Kagome staring at her, ready to leave, she didn't look back at her mother's grave, because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't want to leave.

"Let's go." Kara said as she stood in front of Inuyasha, and Kagome. He nodded, and then turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Where going to be taking different paths, Sesshomaru has other matters to deal with." Inuyasha said. Kara nodded, she knew that even if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were getting along now, they weren't going to travel together.

"Come on." Inuyasha said as he dragged Kara to where Sesshomaru stood watching them.

"Impatient like always Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as he turned to look at Kara, she smiled at them both.

"Well I'll guess we'll run into each other, right?" she asked Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Unless you get Kara injured again you'll both see me sooner." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him, but didn't say anything. Kara laughed as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Don't worry brother, I can look after myself." she said. Sesshomaru's face suddenly softened as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Then I will blame you if anything happens to you." he said. She smiled as she took in her brother's scent.

"Goodbye Kara, I hope to play with you soon, Master Jaken is no fun." Rin said making a face, Jaken glared at the human child.

"Silence Rin." he yelled at her.

"Jaken, let's go." Sesshomaru said coldly causing the little toad to freeze in fear as he bowed.

"Yes Mi' Lord." he said. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, he smirked, and left heading into the forest with Jaken, and Rin. Inuyasha couldn't help wonder what that smirk meant.

"Come on I want to catch up with Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha said. Kara nodded as Kagome climbed on his back and the two sprinted away from the village.

The villagers watched as the young master of the lands left, they noticed how the wind had suddenly stopped.

"It stopped." the villager elder said, his young daughter nodded.

"Lady Kara and Lord Inuyasha will be back right?" she asked him. The elder looked at his granddaughter, and smiled.

"Yes child, they'll be back, and so will the wind." he said.

The young child smiled and began to wave good bye, she knew she would see them again.

Kara had her bow behind her back, she couldn't help look at the sword on her hip, Totosai had told her she wasn't ready to use the Kiyomi, but she was why couldn't he see it? She looked at Inuyasha, and the Tetsusaiga on his hip, she wondered how he knew he was ready to use it?

"Inuyasha can we stop for a minute." she asked him. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy,

"We just left and you're tired!" he asked. Kara rolled her eyes, but Inuyasha could tell she wasn't tired, but more like she had something on her mind. They stopped at a tree, Shippo had had been sleeping in Kagome's yellow bag poked out to see them all sitting down, the little fox demon wondered if they even noticed he was with them. He shrugged and snuggled back inside the bag, and went back to sleep.

"Whats wrong Kara?" Kagome asked. Kara looked at Kagome, and then away.

"I just wanted to know how Inuyasha knew he was ready to use Tetsusaiga." she asked softly.

"Are you serious, that's why we stopped!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kara didn't say anything. Inuyasha growled, "What's going on Kara?" he asked her, she looked at him nervously, and then away.

"It's just…Totosai said I wasn't ready to wield the Kiyomi, and I wanted to know how you knew you were ready to use the Tetsusaiga?" she asked. Inuyasha suddenly blushed remembering what exactly triggered the Tetsusaiga into helping him fight Sesshomaru. Kara noticed this, and wondered if it was embarrassing. Kagome giggled.

"Well you see, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where fighting for it, and I wanted to help, but Inuyasha told me that I should stay back and let him protect me, and that's when Tetsusaiga let Inuyasha use him." Kagome said. Kara looked at them confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at Kara blushing furiously.

"It means you idiot that you have to prove yourself to you're sword, I proved it by… by well saying i was going to protect Kagome." he said. Kagome smiled at him softly.

"The desire to protect someone, you're father had the same desire too, and so does Inuyasha. Since this is you're grandmother's sword. You have to figure out what her desire was when she held the sword. It's obvious that the Kiyoko felt you're desire to heal you're land. You're grandmother must have had the same desire when she held the bow." Kagome said. Kara nodded suddenly understanding now. Even if she was ready to use her sword, the Kiyomi wanted her to prove that she was. She groaned.

"This is too much! Why do I have to keep proving myself?" she asked.

"Feh, stop you're whining. I had to do the same thing you know. Get use to it." Inuyasha said. Kara glared at him.

"Why do I have to prove myself? Didn't I do that when I accomplished getting grandmother's heirlooms?" she asked. Inuyasha signed.

"No Kara, you didn't, the only thing you proved was that you're dad's kid. We prove ourselves to our weapons, not for the dead." he said.

"Then why are you trying to prove that you're better then father?" she snapped. Inuyasha's eyes looked at her, and then away.

"You don't know what you're talking about." he said angrily.

"That's why you're trying to become a full demon to become stronger then father." she said. Inuyasha growled.

"You know nothing Kara!" he screamed. She glared at him, and turned around.

"That's right I don't. I will never understand you Inuyasha." she said.

"Like I care, now let's go." he said turning around to get back on the road, when he noticed a cat demon flying in the air.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he waved. Kagome smiled and then Shippo poped out of her bag.

"Miroku! Sango!" he yelled happily.

"So that's where you've been Shippo." she noted.

"I thought you where searching for clues of Naraku?" Inuyasha said. Miroku noticed Inuyasha's mood, and then noticed Kara wasn't looking at Inuyasha.

"We where but their where none, we found something else instead." he said.

"A band of what?" Inuyasha said. They where all sitting down under the tree again drinking some refreshments Kagome had in her bag. Kara was sitting above the tree, still mad with Inuyasha.

"One of the villagers told us theirs a band of mask men who go village to village kidnapping women. The strange thing is that no one knows how they look like, they where pale mask's on their face." Miroku said.

"Feh what does this have to do with Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, but the leader of this band. They say he's very strong, non human strong." Sango said.

"Maybe he's a demon." Inuyasha said.

"Or maybe he just has some jewel shards, ever think of that?" Kara said. Inuyasha eyed her, but didn't say anything.

"Are we missing something here?" Sango asked noticing the tension between the two siblings.

"Ask the wanna be full demon over their." Kara said turning her back on them. She didn't understand why she was angry with Inuyasha. After being separated they finally got to be together again, but now they where arguing over Inuyasha's desire to become something he wasn't. She shook her head not understanding at all.

"Ignore her. We'll check it out then." Inuyasha said.

"We have to wait at night, they only go into a village at night." Miroku said.

"Why do the bad guys always come out at night, is it a rule?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed at him.

"Let's go, we'll find a village and stay their until they come." Inuyasha said standing up, but Kara didn't move.

"Inuyasha." she said. He stopped and understood.

"We'll go on ahead." Kagome said as the gang left the two siblings alone with their problems. Inuyasha didn't say anything instead he waited.

Kara signed, "I can't understand you Inuyasha. You're my brother, and I can't understand your motives." she said. It was Inuyasha's turn to sign.

"Who cares it's my life, just forget about it Kara." he said. She jumped off the tree branch and stood a few feet from him.

"Forget about? I can't knowing my brother believes he's weak." she said. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

"Okay you don't think that, but you want to be strong, you're already strong." she said.

"Kara, I want to be stronger. You should understand. You're a half demon." he said. She frowned.

"Yes I am, but I know that without the magic of the shikon jewel I can get stronger on my own." she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything, and Kara knew she wouldn't be able to get him to understand.

"Fine, I won't bring it up anymore." she said.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said. Kara nodded and followed Inuyasha towards the other, it was clear to the rest of the group once the two siblings reunited them that things still weren't the same. By the time they got to the nearest village night had already fallen.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. They had already talked with the village elder who gave them permission to protect the women in the village, the group were waiting by the village entrance, when Miroku felt a strange aura heading their way.

"I smell them, human's heading our way." Inuyasha said. Kara nodded, but something was off, they all smelled human, but one of them had a peculiar smell.

'They smell human, but in a way also like a demon. But it's not a half demon. What could it be?' she thought.

"Miroku, Sango get ready." Inuyasha said pulling Tetsusaiga out. Kara noticed how he didn't tell her to get ready. She couldn't help feel offended, but didn't say anything. They waited a few moments until they saw them coming, riding on top of black horses. Their where nine riders, and they all stopped when they noticed Inuyasha blocking the way to the village. Kara looked at all the riders. They where wearing dark blue kimonos. That where meant for fighting, they where all designed in silver floral swirls, and not only that. They where all wearing jet black masks with a pale blue crescent moon under the left eye. Kara wondered if their mask's meant something to them.

"What are you doing? Get out of our way." one of the men in the masks said. Inuyasha grunted.

"Like I'm going to move." he said. Before any one of them could do something another ride came from the back. Unlike the other's this one wore the same type of kimono only their mask wasn't black, but pale white, and their crescent moon was dark blue, it reminded Kara of Sesshomaru's, only his was on his forehead.

"What's going on here?" the one in the pale white mask asked. Kara was surprised to hear a women's voice instead of a man's. Now that she thought of it, they where all women under the mask's. Inuyasha noticed this too.

"Are you the one who's been kidnapping women from their homes?" he demanded. The white mask laughed, a beautiful laughed, that sounded like wind chimes.

"Oh course I don't kidnap them, they come to me of their own free will." she said. Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to stop you." he yelled. The white mask looked at Inuyasha and then noticed Kagome, and Kara.

"Interesting." she said to herself, and then smiled under her mask.

"Capture the women, and kill the men!" she ordered, and Kara watched as they headed towards them. Weapons ready.

* * *

**Damn it took me forever, but their you have it!!! i hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully i'll post the next chapter soon!!! please REVIEW! i would also like to thank ****Shadow Cyrse for telling me abouth the wonderful idea for this new character, even thought it's not my character but Shadow Cyrse. Thanks Shadow!!!!**


	31. Mizuki the Night Rider Leader

**OMG after who knows how many weeks i finally came back to writing this. i know many of you want to kill me, don't worry Kara wnats to kill me too. she's been in my head for the last weeks telling me to finish her story. it's been driving me annoying. so here you have it! the next chapter to the Lost Sister. Now i would like to remind everyone that Mizuki is not my character! she is Shadow Cyrse's character, an dof course the Inuyasha characters aren't mine either, only Kara is mine, and of course a few random people. so here you have it!! enjoy!!!!**

Mizuki the Night Rider Leader

Inuyasha was ready for them, he pulled out Tetsusaiga in a flash, and showed them a piece of his power.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, and the wind poured out of the sword heading straight towards the riders.

"Move!" the leader commanded. The riders all moved as their leader commanded, they all watched as she pulled out a scythe from behind her. Kara watched as she sensed demonic energy coming from the scythe.

"Inuyasha!" she warned. Inuyasha knew what was coming from the creepy scythe in the leaders hands. It was curved slightly in perfection, it was entirely pitch black. He watched as the leader jumped off her horse, and stood in front of the wind scar's path. Holding out the scythe in front of her.

"Tsukigai." she said softly, and a surge of power came out of the scythe. With a wave of energy it poured out stopping the wind scar from reaching it's target as it began to fade away. Kara watched amazed the entire time, she couldn't believe what had just happened. None of them could believe it at all the, wind scar was stopped.

"You're strong, but not strong enough." the leader said. Inuyasha glared at her, as he was ready to attack, but Kara blocked his path, her bow ready to fire one of Kagome's arrows.

'I hope this works. Totosai still hasn't given me the arrows for the Kiyoko." she thought as she was ready to fire one of her arrows.

"Why would you attack one of us child? Where the same." the leader asked her. Kara didn't know what to say, she slowly lowered her bow, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing Kara!" he yelled at her. Kara blinked and than glared at the leader.

"What did you do to me." she demanded. The leader laughed softly.

"Nothing. I merely asked you why you where going to attack your sisters. You're desires spoke for you." she said. Kara looked at her not believing what she was saying. She raised her bow, and this time fired the arrow. The leader just stood their, and when the arrow hit the ground. Nothing happened.

"What the." Kara said. She looked at Kagome who was looking at her with concerned.

'Why didn't it work? It worked on the cotton field.' Kara thought feeling suddenly helpless.

"You priestess, try firing one of you're arrows." the leader said. Kagome didn't understand why she felt the need to fire her arrow, but she did. Her arrow aimed at the leader as she shot it, but just as it flew in the sky, the arrow which was glowing with her spiritual powers was suddenly fading the closer it got to the leader. With one swing the leader stopped the arrow.

"My powers." Kagome said looking at her bow in shock. Inuyasha growled angrily.

"What did you do to Kara and Kagome's powers?" he demanded. The leader laughed again.

"Why nothing. They are merely giving in to their desires." she said. She turned to the other riders.

"Take the two women." she said.

"What about the slayer?" one of them asked. The leader looked at Sango, and than climbed back onto her horse.

"She isn't one of us, she acts more like a man than a women." the leader said. Sango stared at her angrily.

"We'll see about that!" she yelled. As she threw her Hiraikotsu at them, but Kara pulled out her Kiyomi, and stopped the huge boomerang with one swing.

"Kara!" Sango yelled. Kara looked at her sword in amazement, she had no clue what made her draw it out to stop Sango's attack.

"Sango, I don't know what happened." Kara said.

"But you do child. Now come with us." the leader said. Kara looked at her, and without realizing it, she and Kagome where already walking towards the leader, and her riders.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He reached out to grab her, but as he reached for her, she was gone.

"What!" Miroku yelled. He looked and saw Kagome was already with the riders, she was sitting behind one of the riders, passed out.

"Kara, what the heck is wrong with you." Inuyasha yelled as he managed to grab Kara. Kara looked at Inuyasha not understanding what was going on, she just wanted to go with the leader.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry." Kara said, and he watched shocked as a single tear fell down her cheek, and soon she was gone. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. He looked at the riders, and saw Kara sitting in front of the leader. Just like Kagome she was also sleeping.

"Give back our friends!" Miroku yelled, ready to opened his wind tunnel.

"Miroku, you could hurt Kagome, and Kara." Sango warned. Miroku cursed.

"We'll take good care of you're friends monk. They are one of us." the leader said. Inuyasha growled angrily. "Give back Kagome, and Kara." he yelled. The leader laughed.

"Tell me what do these women mean to you?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at Kara, and than at Kagome.

"There important to me, they both are." he said. The leader took her mask off, revealing dark red eyes, she had shoulder length hair that was completely silver. She looked to be around their age, but her hair was silver. Inuyasha looked at her wondering how she could look like a demon, but smell of a human.

"My name is Mizuki, leader of the night riders. I find women from different villages, who don't know who they are. That young priestess is confused of who she really is, tell me is she Kagome, or is she the reincarnation of this Kikyo?" she asked, Inuyasha clutched his Tetsusaiga, he never knew that Kagome felt like that, but he should have known.

"And Kara." the leader Mizuki said, slowly touching Kara's hair.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled. Mizuki smiled, but than frowned.

"She's worried for you half demon, she's worried that you're desire to become a full demon will be your doom. She loves you Inuyasha, but it seems that you don't feel the same." Mizuki said. Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Bitch, return Kagome, and Kara to me. Now!" he yelled. Mizuki laughed.

"I think you're beloved sister would rather be with me. Good-bye Inuyasha." Mizuki said. She grabbed the reins on her horse, and soon she was flying into the sky, the other riders followed suit, but they weren't flying like there leader was. Inuyasha ran after them, screaming out Kara's name.

"Kara! Wake up! Kagome! KAGOME!" He yelled, but it was useless they were in deep sleep, soon the night riders where slowly disappearing. Inuyasha stopped, and saw that they where gone. He dropped to his knees hitting the dirt ground with his fist.

"Damnit!" he screamed.

"Inuyasha. Now is not the time to be sulking, we have to go save Kagome, and Kara." Miroku said.

"I know that Miroku." he snapped. Miroku didn't say anything, he knew Inuyasha was in a mood, both Kagome, and Kara were just taken from them. They where all gravely upset.

"Miroku, why didn't they take Sango? She's a girl too." Shippo asked.

"Well Shippo, Sango fights like a man, so I guess they wanted someone who acts more like a girl." he said, which earned him a slap across the face from Sango.

"Excuse me, but I do act like a girl, you pervert." she said. Miroku just rubbed his cheek.

"This is all my fault." Inuyasha said bringing everyone back to reality.

"Inuyasha none, of us knew this was going to happen.' Sango told him.

"No, but I'm the one who drove Kara, and Kagome away. They both worry about me wanting to be a full demon, and Kagome. I never knew she still felt as if she was just Kikyo's reincarnation. She isn't that, not to me." he said softly. Sango placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Than let's go get them back. You need to tell Kagome that." she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and then nodded looking up at the sky.

'I'll get you both back.' he thought determined.

Kagome was the first to wake up, she was in a small room laying down on a mat. She rubbed her eyes wondering what happened. She stood up noticing her bow, and arrows where up against the wall.

'What happened to me, the last thing I remember was being with Inuyasha.' she thought. She noticed a door, and opened it, and was surprised to she was in a village. Their where women everywhere, some teaching others how to fight, and others cooking around a fire.

"You're awake, com3e the leader Mizuki would like to see you." a young women with short black hair with dark green eyes said.

"Um, okay." Kagome said as she followed the young women. She noticed she was wearing the same outfit as the riders who she met last night. Did this girl kidnap her? Where was Inuyasha, and the others? The young women led Kagome to another hut, tis one was bigger, then the one Kagome woke up in. when they walked in Kagome was shocked to see Kara in the room, she was sleeping on the floor, a blanket covering her.

"Kara." Kagome said as she sat next to her. Kara moved, and opened her eyes.

"Ka-gome?" she said. She sat up noticing the room she was in.

"What happened." she demanded. They heard a laughing coming from across the room, their Mizuki sat in a chair, staring at them. She was wearing a elegant kimono, it was black with white swirls.

"Morning Kara, and Kagome. Welcome to my home." she said. Kara looked at Kagome, who was tensed, she wished she grabbed her weapons when she had the chance. Kara noticed her sword, and bow across the room, if she got the chance she was going to kill Mizuki.

"What do you want with us?" Kara asked. Mizuki laughed.

"Same attitude as your brother." she said. Kara stood up followed by Kagome.

"What did you do Inuyasha?" she asked. Mizuki smiled.

"Don't worry, I left him alive. For now." she said. Kara growled. Kagome stood in front of Kara, she was afraid Kara was going to do something to harm Mizuki. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt that Mizuki wasn't going to harm them.

"What do you want with us?" she asked. Mizuki shrugged standing up now.

"I find the strongest women across the lands, they follow me to fulfill their desire's to be strong. Both of you're desires are the same." she said walking towards them. She touched Kagome's hair softly.

"You want everyone to stop seeing you as just Kikyo's reincarnation. Because you're not I sense your own powers, one that this Kikyo does not have." she said. Kagome's eyes went wide, but she didn't say anything. Kara looked at Mizuki wondering how she knew that, when Mizuki's eyes laid on her.

"And you my little one. You're afraid that you're not strong enough to protect you're older brother from becoming a full demon. How touching Kara." she said. Kara was about to hit Mizuki, but Kagome grabbed her before she could.

"I'm not going to harm you Kara, or you're friend. I want you to joins us. Become one of the Night Riders. Together the two of you will find you're desires. You might even get stronger to protect the one you both want to save. To tell you the truth Inuyasha is pathetic." she said. Kara glared at her.

"Don't call him that. Inuyasha will come for Kagome." Kara said.

"And you, who will come for you?" Mizuki asked. Kara smirked.

"Of course Inuyasha will come, but he'll also come too. Once he knows you have me." Kara said. Mizuki looked at Kara wondering who she was talking about, but didn't matter. She turned to the girl who brought Kagome.

"Soumi, take them to fields. Teach them how to fight Kara you and I will fight. You want to know how to use you're sword. I'll teach you." she said. Kara looked at her suspicious, but didn't say anything. Instead she followed Soumi with Kagome following behind her.

"Lady Mizuki." Mizuki turned to see her good friend

"Jiro." Mizuki said. Jiro had very short brown hair, with light hazel eyes. She motioned to Kara and Kagome.

"Why did you bring them? Their not like the other's who've join us. One of them is a priestess, and the other a half demon. What's going on Mizuki?" Jiro asked her. Mizuki strolled to the door as she watched Kara, and Kagome heading to the fields. The truth was she had no clue why she brought them here, but she did know there was a purpose for them being with them.

"Who knows Jiro, just watch them. They are our guest's until they come for them." Mizuki said. Jiro nodded.

"I wonder who the half demon was talking about?" Jiro asked referring to Kara's comment of someone other than Inuyasha coming for her.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." she said smiling at her friend as they watched the two newest members.

* * *

**Well it's clear who else is going to go and save Kara, but of course Mizuki doesn't know this! hoped you guys enjoyed this, i'll try and post the next chapter soon!!! i just need to figure out the next chapter!! Please Review!!!!!!!**


	32. The Kiyomi's True power

**Wow i actually was able to write another chapter!!! lol, well i'm glad everyone loved the last chapter, i hope you guys enjoyed this one too!!!**

The Kiyomi's True power

It was hard for Kara to fight with a sword again, the first time she ever wielded a sword was when she was with her grandmother, but now she was using a sword one of the night riders had given her. Kagome watched from the side, she couldn't help wonder why Mizuki the leader of the women was going out to the trouble in kidnapping them, only to teach Kara how to fight.

'And me. How could she know how I felt about Kikyo? She's not a demon, but she has a demon weapon.' she thought. Kara cried out angrily as she attacked Souma the girl who brought them to the fields. Souma was ready for the attack, she skillfully blocked Kara's attack, and at the same time was able kick Kara in her stomach, causing Kara to lose her stance. Before Kara could get back to her proper stance Souma slammed the sword hard against Kara, and before Kara knew it. The sword was gone from her hands.

"Damnit." she said sinking to her knees, she had a feeling she was never going to the hang of it. Souma stood over her, shaking her head.

"You're too tense, and not only that your relying too much on yourself, and not your instincts." she said. Kara looked at her angrily.

"Its hard. I've never relied on my instincts when using a sword. I'm better with my claws." she said. Souma looked at the young half demon, she had no doubt she was.

"Of course you are, half demons like yourself have no fighting skills, especially cat demons." she said. Kara's eyes flashed, before Souma could react, Kara's whip of light appeared from her fingers, wrapping it around the humans neck.

"I'm a dog demon, don't compare me to a feline you human." Kara growled. For once Souma showed a speck of fear.

"Kara!" Kagome said. Kara looked at her friend, and than back at Souma. Her whip disappeared, and Souma was the one to drop to her knees. Kara looked down at her in disgust.

"You're just a worthless human who thinks just because you know how to wield a sword your better than me. A half demon. Remember this human, I have more pride than you." Kara said, and than walked towards Kagome.

"I'm not going to wait for Inuyasha to come. We're leaving." Kara said. Kagome didn't know what to say so instead she followed Kara. When Mizuki appeared riding her demon horse.

"Where are you going?" Mizuki demanded. Kara glared at her pushing Kagome behind her.

"Where do you think? Your riders have no respect for a half demon like me, they even look at Kagome believing she's a demon, not a priestess." Kara said. Mizuki climbed down her horse, petting it softly.

"This is Mariko, we've been together since I was a child. If anyone can relate to you, it's me." Mizuki said. Kara rolled her eyes.

'Like a human can relate to me.' she thought. Kagome nudged Kara softly.

"Kara, I think Mizuki took us for a reason. We should probably find out why." she said. Kara eyed her friend, and than at Mizuki. It was true what Kagome said. Kara could feel her desire to get stronger to protect Inuyasha, somehow she could sense Kagome could also feel her own desire to be her own person. Kara signed.

"Fine, but I don't want that person teaching me, and I don't want her near Kagome." Kara said referring to Souma.

Mizuki looked at Souma, and than nodded, "I have someone else who can help Kagome." Mizuki said, and Jiro came riding her own horse. She jumped off, caring Kagome's bow and arrows. Along with her own.

"Hello, I'm Jiro. I'm going to be teaching you Kagome, if that's alright with you." Jiro said turning to Kara. Who was eyeing Jiro suspiciously, but didn't at all say anything.

"Kagome?" she asked her companion. Kagome looked at Jiro's innocent eyes, not sensing any danger she accepted.

"If anything happens to Kagome I'll personally deal with you." Kara threatened. Jiro took the threat well, nodding her head, but not showing any fear as she lead Kagome out towards the training grounds. Kara watched them, when she noticed Jiro was teaching Kagome different angles in shooting a arrow Kara finally turned her focus in Mizuki who was softly petting Mariko.

"Why are you helping us? How did you even know about our desires in the first place?" Kara asked. Mizuki shrugged as she continued to groom her friend. When she finally answered Kara could hear how wise Mizuki sounded.

"I don't know, when I was younger I could suddenly feel the desires of anyone who crosses my path. Souma's desire is to be the best, stronger than demons and humans. Jiro…wants my desires to come true. But you Kara. You may desire to help you're brother, but you also desire to go out and find yourself. You're going to leave your brother and friends to find your own path, you just don't know how to tell those around you, you desire so much. It makes me wonder, if the only reason I kidnapped you. Was because I once had the same desire as you." Mizuki said. Kara looked at Mizuki not knowing what to say. She signed, as she took the Kiyomi off her hip and out of its sheath.

"You kidnapped me to teach me how to use this, if I were you. I'd hurry before he comes for me." she said. Mizuki smirked, and than her eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about Inuyasha?" she asked. It was Kara's turn to smirk.

"Don't worry. You'll get to meet him soon." Kara said. Mizuki didn't push further as she took out her Tsukigai.

"I won't hold back Kara." Mizuki said. Kara flashed her a smile.

"Like I was going to let you." she said, and began charging towards Kara.

* * *

"Walking, singing, these are the many things Rin loves to do. Walking, singing, annoying Master Jaken. These are the many things Rin loves to do."

Rin was singing, swinging her legs as Au un was shaking their heads along with Rin's voice.

"Silence Rin!" Jaken yelled annoyed with Rin's song. Sesshomaru who was walking ahead was smirking to himself, he would never admit that he liked Rin singing about Jaken, the little toad demon was useful sometimes, but he was in fact annoying.

Sesshomaru's mind couldn't help wonder to Kara. He hoped his foolish younger brother was keeping their younger sister safe.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm hungry, would you mind if I go into that village and ask for food?" Rin asked. Lord Sesshomaru stopped, he didn't notice that he had led them outside a village. He nodded for Rin to go in, and beg for food. Of course the humans would feed her. She was in fact a child. He waited with Jaken outside the village hiding in the shadows of the trees. He could hear Rin begging for food, and elderly couple taking sympathy gave her a bowl of soup. He waited hearing as the couple made conversation with the young girl.

"Where are you're parents child?" the old women asked her. Rin drank from the bowl happily, enjoying the taste in her mouth.

"I don't have parents, I'm traveling with my Lord, but sometimes he can't feed me so he lets me wonder through villages." Rin said. The elder couple looked at each other wondering if the Lord she spoke of was a demon, but they didn't push further in asking her.

"Why not stay with us for a while. It's not safe for a child to be out alone, especially now." the old man said. Rin looked at him confused.

"Why not now?" the young girl asked. The old couple stared at each other, and then at Rin.

"There have been a band of riders who go through villagers kidnapping women. Last night a group came in, they where a strange group. They told us they could help us, in the end, it went wrong when two of their people where kidnapped." the old man said. Sesshomaru's ears twitched. He was hoping that this strange group wasn't who he thought it could be.

"Why was this group strange?" Rin asked.

"Well, besides their being a monk, and demon slayer. Their where two half demons, and a strange girl who looked to be a priestess with a demon cat and fox demon with them. When the riders came, they kidnapped the priestess and one of the half demons. This all happened last night, if you would like you can stay with us." the old women said, but Rin had no intention in staying in a village. She drank all her soup in one gulp, and jumped to her feet.

"I have to go, thank you for the food." Rin said, as she ran back to where Jaken was. She looked around surprised that Sesshomaru was gone.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. Jaken looked at her wearily, and then signed.

'I was left alone again.' he thought miserably.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was flying in the sky trying to catching Kara's scent, but was unable to sense it anywhere.

'Inuyasha you fool, I leave her in you're care for only a few hours, and already you get her kidnapped.' Sesshomaru thought angrily.

'When I see you little brother, be prepared.' he thought hoping he got a chance to fulfill his threat as he continued in search for Kara.

* * *

"Keep you're legs apart, when ever you fight, you're legs must be apart, and ready for any blow to come." Mizuki yelled as she charged towards Kara. Unlike when she was fighting Souma, Kara was ready. It felt weird using the Kiyomi, in her hands it was lighter, and fit perfect in her hands. As if it was made for her.

'Well, if I look like my grandmother than I guess it was made for me.' she thought. Listening to what Mizuki said, she spread her legs apart; she didn't even bother for Mizuki to attack. She also charged, and both weapons slammed together. Kara didn't even wince once, she pushed Mizuki back. Mizuki's eyes went wide, but she smiled accepting the challenge.

"You may know you're swords name, now let it show you it's power." she said, and with one swing she almost slit Kara's throat, but Kara was quicker now, and she managed to dodge jumping into the air. She looked down at Mizuki who's sheath was glowing with her power.

'I have to attack too. Please Kiyomi, lend me your strength to protect my brothers." she thought. She closed her eyes feeling the Kiyomi pulse underneath her hands. Kara opened her eyes, she knew what she had to do. From the sidelines Kagome, and Jiro watched the two. Kagome noticed how Kara was ready, it was the same look Inuyasha gave off when he knew he was going to win.

'You can do it Kara.' Kagome thought. Jiro looked from Kagome to Kara.

'Mizuki. I hope you know what you're doing.' Jiro thought worried for her leader.

"Tsukigai!" Mizuki yelled, and black shadows came pouring out of the black sheath, heading up into the sky right at Kara, but she was ready.

"Thunder Wind!" Kara yelled, and a surge of power erupted from the blade, it glowed a bright blue mixed with red. Kara swung the sword as the wind came out, with the sound of thunder as it slammed against Mizuki's attack. Amazed Mizuki watched as the two attacks blended together, but the thunder wind was stronger than Mizuki's and it quickly over powered her's. With a loud clap the wind expanded through out the fields. Kagome raised her arms in the air, shielding her face from the strong wind. Jiro was doing the same, when it was done. She put her arms down.

"Mizuki!" she yelled. Kagome couldn't see anything, all she saw was the dust surrounding where Kara, and Mizuki where.

"Kara!" Kagome yelled. A few seconds later the dust was slowly dispersing, and the two could make out two figures standing five feet away from each other.

"She's okay." Kagome said signing in relief. Jiro did the same thing. Kara, and Mizuki stared at each other, both gasping out of breath of what just happened. Kara smiled as she dropped to her knees looking at her sword.

'I did it, the Kiyomi is finally mine to wield.' she thought happily. Mizuki also fell to her knees softly smiling.

"Lady Mizuki." Jiro said running to her leader side. Mizuki smiled softly at her friend.

"How many times have I told you Jiro, it's just Mizuki." she said. Jiro didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Kara." Kagome said as she ran to Kara dropping in front of her.

"I did it Kagome. I did it!" Kara said happily. Kagome smiled happily.

"You did." she said. Kara smiled.

"Now it's you're turn Kagome." Kara said suddenly. Kagome was caught off guard with what Kara told her, but her eyes suddenly held the determination that she has kept.

"Right." Kagome said.

Mizuki, and Jiro watched both Kagome, and Kara. They both knew that those two where going to leave stronger than when they first arrived.

* * *

Above the skies he flew, when he caught it. The scent of his sister, and not far from where he was, below the grounds someone else caught the same scent.

"Kara" they both said as they headed towards their sister.

* * *

**Ohhhh looks like both brothers caught Kara's scent...i wonder if Sesshy is going to keep his threat, and next chapter it's Kagome's turn!!!!!! i know in the anime they had like a few episodes where Kagome proved she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation, but i'm going to have a whole chapter about it, and this time she's not going to have a single doubt about who she is!!! hope everyone liked this chapter, please review!!!!!!**

**P.S who liked Rin's song??? i know i did!!!! lol**


	33. Kagome's Strength

**I know it's been like a week, but the good thing is i'm offically done with school! YAY! Now i can work more on Kara's story, and of course other projects that i have in mind. But before i do that here's the next chapter! enjoy!**

Kagome's Strength

"What are we going to do Inuyasha? It's clear they have a barrier up." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled impatiently. He couldn't understand how he could lose Kara's scent so quickly.

'When I caught Kara's scent the Tetsusaiga pulsed. What the hell is going on, and why couldn't I smell Kagome's scent?' Inuyasha thought angrily. He was tired of not knowing what was happening to Kara and Kagome. He stood up, and started smelling the air.

"Damnit, why can't I sense them?" he yelled angrily.

"Because you are nothing but a weak half demon, I'm disappointed in you little brother." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the forest. Inuyasha tightened his hold on his sword not knowing what to expect from his older brother.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, and before he could react, Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha on the cheek, hard. Inuyasha landed on his back. Shippo shook his head from his spot on Miroku's shoulder.

"This is like a brotherly bond between them." he said. Miroku nodded his head in agreement. Inuyasha rubbed his cheek.

"I deserve that." Inuyasha, taking his hand off of Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru nodded portraying no emotion to his pale face.

"It has only been a day Inuyasha that has passed since I left Kara in you're care, and now you get her kidnapped. How dumb of you." he said coldly. Inuyasha signed.

"Kill me if you want, but Kara won't forgive you." he said. Sesshomaru snorted.

"I don't want to kill you, I will prove to you that Kara truly belongs with me. Unless of course you can prove yourself to me." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru turned around.

"I don't give out second chances Inuyasha. Now follow me, the barrier is coming this way." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at him surprised, but didn't say anything as he followed him.

"Do we follow too?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded. Wondering how Sesshomaru could sense the barrier, but he couldn't.

* * *

"Now let go!" Jiro ordered and Kagome let the arrow go, and she watched as her spiritual powers burst out of the arrow, this time it was brighter, and bigger as it reached it's target. Kagome watched amazed, she had never noticed how strong she could possibly become in just a short time.

"What could have took me years, just took me a day." she said. Mizuki nodded.

"Yes, now tell me priestess how long did it take Kikyo to become strong?" she asked. Kagome shrugged, "Longer, I know she learned them all quickly but it still took her a while." she said. Mizuki nodded.

"Listen to this Kagome, you still have doubts the ones you have with Kikyo have vanished. Now you're doubting your feelings for Inuyasha. In my opinion he's not worth it, but I'm not you." she said. Kara looked at Mizuki her eyes suddenly narrowing at her.

"My brother is worth Kagome, he just has a temper, and maybe impatient. Not to mention stubborn. Why does it sound like I have theses qualities too?" Kara asked. Kagome giggled, but Mizuki didn't find it funny at all.

"You are nothing like you're brother." she said. Kara shrugged.

"I like to think I am." Kara said. Mizuki rolled her eyes at this. Kara couldn't help wonder what Mizuki's deal was with Inuyasha?

"You don't like Inuyasha, actually you seem not to like men at all." Kara said. Mizuki smiled, but there was something behind her smile that wondered what happened to her when she was young to have so much pain, and anger in her.

"Of course not, because a man is the reason for my destruction." she said. Kara blinked, but before she could say anything Souma came running towards them.

"Lady Mizuki!" she cried out. Mizuki stood, and Kara noticed something changed in the young women.

"What is it Souma?" Mizuki asked.

"Demons have broken down the barrier, a man is with them. Their attacking the village." she cried out. Hearing this Kara took off before Mizuki could shout her orders.

"Kara!" Kagome yelled but it was too late Kara was gone. Mizuki looked after where Kara left, and wondered why the she was helping them?

"Come Kagome. Where going to need you're help too." Mizuki said as she climbed on Mariko. She helped Kagome climb on, with Jiro and Souma on another horse the women rode towards the village. Kara was already half way to the village, the moment Souma said that a mad had broken the barrier she could smell his evil demonic smell.

"Naraku." she said disgustedly. She gripped the Kiyomi's sheath, and hoped that it would lend her its power. When she neared the village was already on fire, she couldn't believe what Naraku was doing to them. She grabbed her bow from her back, and an arrow, she shot it through the flames. With the powers of the bow, the flames ceased, and stopped.

"Ha-ha Kara. I'm surprised to see you here, and look you seem to have some weapons. My time has truly passed." Naraku said as he appeared in the sky wearing his bamboo mask. Kara looked at him in disgust as she pulled out her sword.

"Naraku. What are you doing attacking this village?' Kara demanded. Naraku continued laughing.

"You can say I personally know the leader of this-village." he said. As he waved his arm and a swarm of demons went straight towards Kara. She clenched the Kiyomi in her hands.

"Thunder Wind!" she screamed as the wind poured out her sword, and just like when she fought Mizuki's Tsukigai, the thunder roared out as it hit, and killed the demons. Naraku smirked.

"Interesting. It seems you've gotten stronger." he observed. Kara narrowed her eyes at him, but before she could attack, Mizuki came.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off the horse running to Kara's side.

"Kagome, first Kara and now you. Did you finally leave Inuyasha?" he asked. Kagome glared at him as she reached for her arrows, and aimed.

"I would never leave Inuyasha." she said. Naraku laughed, and she shoot her arrow.

Naraku was ready for the arrow, what he didn't expect was for the arrow to aim close to his heart. Naraku released so much miasma that Kara had to cover Kagome's mouth with her sleeve.

"I know Inuyasha's robe would protect you, I'm sorry." Kara said as Kagome began coughing. Kagome grabbed another arrow, and aimed it into the air. The second it reached the air the miasma was purified in an instant. Kara looked at Kagome in amazement. She never realized how strong Kagome was, she remember how with one arrow the miasma wouldn't have disappeared. Kagome stood up straighter, but it was clear the miasma had already poisoned her body.

"Kagome you need to go back to training field. You're too weak." Kara said. Kagome shook her head.

"Kara, I want to prove to myself that I don't need anyone's help. Not yours or Inuyasha." she said. Kara looked at Kagome, and then signed.

"Don't get yourself killed." was all Kara said.

"You think I'm going to be defeated so easily?" Naraku said, as he dropped a small puppet to the ground. Before the others could do anything, a puppet of Naraku appeared and began attacking the frozen Mizuki.

"Mizuki, what are you doing!" Kara yelled. Before Mizuki could do anything, Jiro appeared grabbing Mariko's rein, and lead them away as Kagome shot an arrow through the puppet, but even that didn't work.

"What's going on? That should have destroyed him." Kagome shouted.

"This is a puppet is combined with Kikyo's powers. She personally came to me Kagome." he said. Kagome narrowed her brown eyes at him. She didn't know whether to believe in him or not.

"You bastard!" Kara yelled as she shot another thunder wind at him, but the puppet was tougher then the real Naraku. Kara turned to looked at the Mizuki who was now standing a few feet from them.

"Mizuki what the hell are you doing standing, help us save you're village!" Kara yelled. The real Naraku laughed.

"Mizuki it's been so long, I would have believed you had gotten stronger. Hearing about you taking women by knowing their deepest desires." he said. Mizuki looked at him, and her eyes suddenly flashed.

"Naraku, you destroyed my village, and murdered my family." she said suddenly coming out of her trance. Naraku laughed.

"Now there's the Mizuki I've heard so much about." he said. Mizuki pulled out her Tsukigai, and aimed it at the real Naraku, but the puppet blocked it's path, but it wasn't at all destroyed.

"Not even a scratch." Kagome said.

"Mizuki, did you kidnap Kara and Kagome sensing their desires, but tell me do they know you're desires?" he asked. Mizuki glared at him as she threw another black blade at Naraku, but again the puppet blocked it, and this time a tentacle came from the puppet aimed at Mizuki.

"Lady Mizuki!" Jiro yelled as she blocked the tentacle's path as it went through her arm.

"Jiro!" Mizuki screamed as she watched her friend fall to the ground.

"Ha-ha. How pitiful.' Naraku said. Mizuki glared at Naraku with so much hatred as she charged at the puppet only to have Kara punch her in the face.

"You idiot! Don't you see this is what he wants, you charge at him without thinking he'll kill you. This isn't what Jiro would have wanted!" she yelled. Mizuki looked at Kara, and then her eyes went to Jiro who was moving slowly, but then stopped as she fainted.

"She's alive Mizuki. No need to die." Kara said.

"Kara!" Kagome yelled as three tentacles appeared from the puppet, all aiming at Kagome, Kara, and Mizuki.

"Kagome! Fire an arrow!" Kara yelled, as she drew a thunder wind at the two tentacle's coming towards her and Mizuki, but it was no use. Kikyo's spiritual powers was protecting the puppet from being destroyed. Kagome fired an arrow, but it didn't stop it.

'What are we going to do?" Kagome thought just as the tentacle was about to reach her.

"Kagome!" someone yelled followed by the wind scar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happily as the half demon appeared from the sky.

"Hiraikotsu." Sango yelled trying to stop the tentacle from hitting Kara, and Mizuki but it didn't work. Kara aimed another thunder wind, but the tentacles combined themselves stopping the wind.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled, but he was never going to make it in time.

"Lightning Strike." Sesshomaru said, as he aimed his Tokijin at the tentacle, and the lighting attacked spreading up to the puppet.

"Now Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha attacked not wasting anytime, but he still didn't like the fact that he was listening to Sesshomaru of all people. Together the two attacks destroyed the puppet. Kara signed in relief as she went to her knees next to Mizuki.

"Kara." Sesshomaru said as he kneeled in front of her, as he touched her cheek. She looked at her brother and smiled.

"I knew you'd come for me, brother." she said. Sesshomaru smiled softly as his eyes went to Mizuki.

"You are the one who kidnapped Kara." he said coldly. Mizuki looked at him, and slowly nodded. Mizuki couldn't understand it, but somehow she couldn't help see how beautiful the full demon was kneeling in front of her.

"Don't touch her Sesshomaru." Kara warned.

"Give me a reason not to." he said icily. Kara looked at Mizuki, and then at him.

"Because she's my friend, and I would never forgive you." she said simply. Sesshomaru stood up shaking his head.

"First I can't kill Inuyasha, and now this women. My your beginning to reunion my fun." he said. Kara laughed as she looked at Mizuki.

"Mizuki meet Sesshomaru, my older brother." she said. Mizuki looked at Sesshomaru, and just nodded again.

"Humans, their so despicable." was all Sesshomaru said.

* * *

**well their you have it, i hope everyone liked this chapter. also just warning you now only....about 4 or 5 more chapters, and Kara's story will be over. Just warning you all now! anywho i hope you guys liked this if you did please review!**


	34. Kara's Human Emotions

**OMG sorry it took me so long to update, but as you can see this chapter is really REALLY long! 4,421 words! longest chapter ever, but it's very interesting, and plus exciting! i hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Kara's Human Emotions

"I can't believe he left without telling me!" Kara yelled angrily. She was sitting outside Kaede's hut with Shippo playing with his spinning top. The old priestess was walking by as she heard the half demon complaining.

"What is the matter child?" she asked her. Kara looked at her angry, but then signed. She could never be mad too long, whenever Kaede was their to make her feel a bit better.

"Sesshomaru just left right after they rescued us from Naraku, he wasn't suppose to leave! We agreed that I'd travel with him, but does he listen? No! stupid full demon attitude." she said mumbling the last part. Kaede smiled softly.

"Have ye ever thought child that he was merely trying to make sure that ye have a day of rest. Sesshomaru seems to be fighting demons a lot, and if ye are with him. You might not have time to rest you're wounds." Kaede said. Kara looked at the old women, and than stared at Shippo playing with his toy.

"You're right, in a way. But I wasn't that hurt." she said being stubborn like usual. Kaede shook her head.

"Ye are much like Inuyasha, speaking of him. Where is he?" Kaede asked.

"He went to make sure Kagome was okay, the poison that she got from Naraku's miasma was strong." Shippo said. Kara signed remembering how only two days ago they had won the fight with Naraku. Kara stood up, and starting walking towards the forest.

'Mizuki, you became my friend. One day we'll meet again.' Kara thought thinking to how she and Mizuki parted ways.

"So Naraku is the reason why you despise men." Kara said. Mizuki nodded as she climbed Mariko.

"Yes, I believe him dead, but now that I know he's still alive. I will find him, and destroy him like he did my home." she said. Kara nodded.

"Feh, I'll be the one to kill Naraku not you." Inuyasha said. Mizuki glared at him as she kicked him in the face.

"A half demon will not be able to kill him." she said. Sesshomaru heard this, and turned to look at Mizuki. She noticed this, and found herself staring at him. Being pulled into his gaze. Kara noticed this and wondered what had made Mizuki look at her brother with so much gentleness.

"And you think a human like yourself can defeat him? Do not say childish things in my mere presence." he said, and turned around and began walking away. Mizuki watched him go, and then looked at Kara with a smile.

"My riders and I will stop taking women from villagers. Be assured that from now we will let them come to us." Mizuki said. Kara nodded.

"We will meet again, right?" she asked. Mizuki looked at her.

"If that is your desire, than we will." she said, and she pulled on the reins as Mariko ran from the group. Following Mizuki where her other riders, both Souma and Jiro by her side. Kara watched them all disappear.

'And right after that Kagome got sick. I did grow stronger, but so did Naraku. How much more do I have to learn so no one else I care for gets hurt?' she thought. She found herself suddenly by the tree of ages. Kara looked at it as the wind blowed past her, she looked at the tree, and then felt the wind. It didn't at all feel like her lands.

'This is Inuyasha's lands. Not mine.' she thought touching the spot where Inuyasha was pinned for fifty years. She closed her eyes wondering what she was doing while Inuyasha slept, she couldn't at the moment recall.

'Inuyasha, did you have good dreams? Where they all of Kikyo?' she thought. She couldn't help turn bitter at that moment.

'Kikyo, you who tried to kill me, and then became Naraku's ally. What were you thinking? Getting your revenge on my brother?' Kara stepped back from the tree,a nd walked out towards the well. She wondered if Kagome was alright. Inuyasha hadn't come back to tell everyone of Kagome's recovery. Kara was beginning to get worried. She looked down the well.

'Shippo said that only Inuyasha can pass through. Maybe I can too.' she thought. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and jumped in. of course nothing happened. Kara sat their on her butt looking up.

"Well what did I expect? Blue lights?" she said out loud. She signed, but just as she was about to get up, she was surrounded by blue and purple orbs.

"What the!" Kara yelled. She watched in amazement as everything just started to glow. She watched, and than it was all gone. Kara looked around the well.

"What just happened?" she asked. She rubbed her eyes, and stood up.

"I think I'm finally losing it." she said, when she heard it. The sounds of crashing, the smell of something so foul that Kara had to cover her nose.

"Did the village catch on fire? Kaede!" Kara said as she jumped out of the well t be surprised that she was in a room. 'What happened with the trees?' she thought. She opened the slide door, and her mouth dropped.

There where buildings all over the place, the forest was gone. Everything was different. Kara had no idea what to describe the place she was in. she stepped out, and noticed the tree of ages. Kara ran to it, and sure enough it was the same tree, the mark where Inuyasha was pinned to the tree was still there.

'I'm dreaming, did I hit my head when I fell in the well?' she thought. When she sniffed it, a smell so strong that Kara couldn't resist herself. She looked around wondering were the sweet smell was coming from. She jumped into the air, and noticed a young boy climbing up some stairs. She stopped in front of him. The boy jumped, and screamed.

"Where did you come from?" he asked. Kara ignored the boy's question.

"What's that sweet smell coming from?" she demanded. The boy looked at her confused.

"You mean the carnival? It's just down the street at the park." he said. Kara nodded, and than jumped in the air as she went towards the direction of the carnival.

Souta looked at the girl as she flew in the air.

"She looks just like Inuyasha. I wonder if Sis knows her." he said. He ran up the rest of the stairs. He took his shoes off before entering the house. He dropped his bah, and ran into the kitchen where his mom was cooking.

"Mom, is sis home?" he asked.

"In her room, Inuyasha and I just came back from the doctors. Seems Kagome's going to be all right." she said. Souta nodded as he ran up the stairs. He opened the door to see Kagome sitting at her desk doing homework, and Inuyasha sitting on her bed watching her.

"Souta how many times have I told you to knock before entering." she yelled.

"You just saw the doctor and you're doing homework?' he asked.

"I'm feeling much better thank you." she said going back to her math problems. Souta shrugged, and than remembered about the girl.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you have a sister?" Souta asked him. Inuyasha's ears twitched, Kagome turned around to face her little brother. She never told Souta about Kara, how would he know?

"Why do you ask kid?' Inuyasha asked. Souta shrugged.

"When I was climbing the stairs, this girl flew out of the sky, she looked just like you. Except she was a girl." he said. Inuyasha stood up as he opened the window and sniffed the air. His eyes went wide.

"I can smell Kara's scent. How?" he asked. Kagome looked at Souta.

"Where did she go?" she asked him.

"She was talking about a sweet smell, and I thought she meant the carnival down at the park." he said.

"Come Kagome." Inuyasha said as he climbed out the window.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" she called after him.

'Kara, how where you able to cross the well?' Inuyasha thought. He ran to the shrine where the well was, Inuyasha pulled it back and sure enough Kara's scent was all over the place. He kneeled down and began sniffing the ground, Kara moved from the shed to the tree of ages, and then led down the stairs. After that it seemed she went up in the air.

"Inuyasha! Souta said she asked for the carnival, it's just down the street." Kagome said.

"I just don't understand, how did Kara cross the well?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome me shrugged.

"We still don't know how you cross the well, maybe it's in your blood." she said. Inuyasha didn't day anything, but he had a feeling that there was a reason Kara was able t cross the well.

"Come on." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome as he placed her on his back and he jumped in the air, and headed towards the carnival.

"Wow, this is way different them my time." Kara said as she look around the carnival. There where a lot of humans and they were all enjoying themselves. Somewhere going on a ride that would spin in circles. Others would be in groups going in side some houses that would scare them. Kara even noticed a few people were dress like her in a way. One guy's face was painted green, and decaled himself a snake demon, but Kara knew he was human. Their where girls who wore short dresses with a lot of bows, and ribbons. They also had cat ears on there head. Kara touched her's and wondered if her ears looked like there's.

'Kagome's world is so interesting.' Kara thought. When she smelt it, the smell of sweetness. Kara looked and saw it. It was pink and fluffy. Kara looked at it, her mouth hanging open.

"Would you like some?" A guy asked her. Kara looked at the guy standing next to her. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"What is it?" she asked him. He looked at her confused.

"Why cotton candy." he said. Kara looked back at it.

"Cotton candy?" she said. The guy nodded, pulling out some money.

"Two please." he asked. They guy handed him two cotton candies. The guy handed one to Kara, who took it looking at strangely. She sniffed it, and found it to smell sweeter up close.

"You eat it like this." the guy said as he grabbed some with his hands, and popped it into his mouth. Kara grabbed a small piece, feeling it's softness between her hand, and placed it into her mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as it melted onto her tongue.

"This is delicious!" she said. The guy smiled at her.

"I'm Hojo, what's you're name?" he asked. She looked at him, as she took another cotton into her hand.

"I'm Kara." she said. Hojo smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kara, are you new? I don't remember you being in my grade." he said Kara looked around the place, and noticed something that caught her eye.

"What's that?" she asked. Hojo looked at what she was pointing at.

"The Ferris wheel, would you like to go on?" Hojo asked. Kara nodded.

"Oh please!" she said. He smiled.

"Then this way please." he said leading her to the Ferris wheel, not even knowing that three figures where watching them the entire time.

"How the hell are we suppose to find Kara in this!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome touched her forehead getting a headache. How was she suppose to know the carnival was a cosplay one. Even with the smell of food, Inuyasha couldn't get a hold of his own sister's smell.

"Inuyasha, what would you be doing if you where Kara?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled.

"I wouldn't be here." he said.

"Inuyasha, Sit." she said, and his face hit the ground. A few people turned to stare at them, but none one commented.

"Souta said something about her smelling something sweet. I wonder if she meant the cotton candy booth." Kagome said. Inuyasha rubbed his face.

"Whats cotton candy?" he asked.

"Come on." Kagome said taking his hand as she dragged him across the carnival. Inuyasha blushed, but didn't at all take his hand from her's."Oh my god, this feels like a date!' Kagome thought as she led Inuyasha towards the cotton candy booth.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen a girl who looks just like him?' Kagome asked the cotton candy guy.

"You know how may girls I've given cotton candy to with cat ears?" he asked. Inuyasha glared at him.

"These are dogs ear!" he said. The guy shrugged like he knew the difference.

"Well, there was a girl who didn't even know what cotton candy was, she was with a guy. They went to the Ferris wheel." he said.

"Thanks, come on." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"I am so going to kill Kara." he mumbled under her breath.

"The view is so beautiful!" Kara exclaimed as her face was pushed up against the window. Hojo smiled.

"The view is splendid. Have you ever seen this before?' he asked her. Kara shrugged,

"Yeah, but not with buildings, or anything. Just plain mountains, and of course the wind on your face enjoying the view." Kara said suddenly feeling homesick. She missed her lands, and her village.

"Sounds amazing. When I finish with school I'm going to travel over seas. I want to help people." Hojo said. Kara looked at the strange guy now with interest.

"You would leave you're friends, and family?" she asked. Hojo nodded.

"So I can follow my dreams, and desire to become a doctor, then yes I'd leave all my loved ones. When it comes to your dreams, no one else should matter." he said.

"But what if there the only ones you have left, and you can't leave them." she said. Hojo looked at her with a small smile.

"Your speaking from experience." he said. She blushed slightly and nodded. Hojo laughed.

"I only have my brothers, and I want to leave them, but at the same time. There all I have, and I'm all they have." she told him. Hojo nodded.

"Of course you would think that, but you can't just ignore your dreams. You have to be selfish for yourself too." he said. Kara's eyes went wide.

"Selfish? But-" she said, and then stopped. Kara had always been selfish, she wanted both her brothers by her side, but the thought of leaving them, brought her great sorrow.

"Would you miss them? You're loved ones?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Of course, it's natural to miss them. That's what being human is about." he said, and something in Kara snapped. Human. What she was experiencing was human emotions, the same emotion any one besides a half demon should half.

'I'm a half demon, and I was acting like a human. How stupid of me. Sesshomaru would have been disappointed in me.'

"I think I under stand now. Human emotions is what stops most people from doing what they want to do, because there too preoccupied with there feelings." she said. Hojo nodded.

"Yup, that's true. Oh the rides almost over." Hojo said. Kara stood up.

'I am a half demon, not a human. These emotions that keep me from leaving Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I have to push aside. Or else I am never going to fulfill my desires to be strong on my own.' she thought. Once they got off the ride, three girls walked straight up towards them. To Kara they all looked the same, except one hand really short hair to her chin, the other shoulder length hair with a headband, and the other hand long wavy brown hair.

"Hey girls. Enjoying the weather?" Hojo asked,

"You can say that, what are you doing Hojo, who's your friend?" they asked.

"How, Kara this is Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. We all go to school together." Hojo said. Kara looked at them confused.

"How could you be cheating on Kagome like this? Just because she's been sick all day doesn't mean you can be a two timer." Yuka said. Kara's ears perked up at the sound of Kagome's name.

"Are those mechanical ears?' Ayumi asked Kara.

"You know Kagome?" Kara asked instead. Everyone looked at her.

"Um, yeah. Do you go to our school, I don't remember seeing you." Eri said. Kara shook her head.

"No, Kagome's seeing my brother." Kara said simply. Everyone's mouth dropped except for Hojo's.

"You mean you're the two timer's sister?" they asked. Kara put a finger under her chin.

"Two timer? I wouldn't say he's a two timer." she said.

"Oh yeah, then why does he leave Kagome for his ex-girlfriend?" Yuka asked.

"You mean Kikyo? He's not going to see her ever again. The last time he saw her, she tried to kill me." Kara said. Everyone's eyes looked ready to bulge out, except Hojo who just looked calm.

"Are you serious! So the two timer was going out with a psycho path." Eri said. The other two girls nodded.

"Kara!"

Kara turned to the sound of her name, and saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking towards them. Everyone's eyes locked onto the couple holding hands.

"Crap." Kara said as Inuyasha marched up to her, looking pissed.

"What the hell are you doing here! How did you get here?" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kara shrugged.

"I don't know. I just found myself here." she said. Inuyasha growled when he noticed the four humans looking at them.

"Oh hey guys." Kagome said. They all looked at each other and then back at Kagome.

"Kagome. How are you feeling, last time they said you ate something so bad that you turned orange." Yuka said. Kagome made a face. She really had to talk with grandpa about making up her illness.

"Ugh, yeah nothing bad. I mean it did itch and everything but I'm fine." Kagome said laughing nervously.

"Wow you too look more like twins." Ayumi said.

"Dummy they are twins." Eri said.

"No where not, we just have the same father." Kara said. She scratched her ears again, for some reason they where itching.

"These things look real, where did you get them?" Hojo asked. Before Kara could tell them, Kagome covered her mouth with her hands.

"Um, sorry guys, but we have to go. Kara is only in town for today." Kagome said.

"Oh, nice meeting you." they all said. Hojo took Kara's hands, and held them in his.

"Kara it was nice meeting you, I hope to have another date with you." he said. Kara tilt her head.

"What's a date?" she asked. Hojo looked at her dumbfounded.

"Come on Kara." Kagome said dragging her away from the carnival. By the time they reached the shrine. The sun was already setting. Kara jumped up the stairs, and ran towards the tree of ages. She jumped up the tree, and sat on one of the branches. A few moments later the others where sitting by the tree staring at her.

"How can you stand being in this time Inuyasha? It's different than ours." Kara said.

"I don't, this time period is just too dangerous. All I like is the food." Inuyasha said. Kara agreed on that.

"Kara how did you even cross the well?" Kagome asked. Kara signed.

"I don't, I mean I did jump in, but nothing happened. I was about to leave when the blu3e swirls came, and before I knew it I was here." she said. Kagome couldn't help feel confused for why Kara could cross the well. Kara signed, and then stretched.

"I guess I should head back. No offense but I miss the silence." Kara said. Kagome laughed. She had to admit she missed the silence too.

"Guess I'll go with you then." Inuyasha said. Kara shook her head as she jumped the tree in front of them.

"No need. Stay and make sure Kagome comes back in perfect health. I might go find Sesshomaru, so don't get mad if I'm not there." she said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh." was all he said. Kara hugged Kagome, and then kissed Inuyasha as she went into the shrine, and jumped into the well. Crossing through brought goosebumps to her skin.

When she landed on the ground, she was rewarded with silence. She smiled in relief as she jumped out. She looked back down the well.

"I wonder if I can cross it again." she asked out loud.

"It won't work a second time." Kara turned, and saw Kikyo standing a few feet away. Her soul collectors surrounding her.

"If you event think about hurting me again, I'll kill you." Kara said. Kikyo smirked.

"I have no intention in hurting you Kara. You crossed the wall to Kagome's time. It must be because you were having doubts and wanted answers. Jump if you want, but you already got your answers." she said. Kara looked down, and somehow she could sense it.

"How do you know this? How come Inuyasha can go through?' she asked. Kikyo signed, and then looked sadly at Kara.

"Because his other half is on that side." she said. Kara looked at her eyes wide.

"So you admit Inuyasha and Kagome belong together." she said.

"I don't like it, but it's true. Inuyasha was never mine to begin with; he belongs to my reincarnation." Kikyo said. Kara stared at her feeling cautious all of a sudden.

"Why the sudden change Kikyo? Do you still wan to kill my brother?" Kara asked. Kikyo laughed, but it wasn't cruel at all."I have a new purpose. Jealous blinded me from my true purpose, and that is to defeat Naraku." she said. Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change?" she asked. Kikyo touched one of her demons, and answered Kara.

"Because I want Naraku dead. He is the reason Inuyasha was no longer mine. He took away my life, and I will take his. I will pretend to be in alliance with him, and when the time comes. He will be finished, and I will finally rest in peace as I should be." she said. Kara looked at Kikyo not knowing what to say.

"You will let yourself die, when you can get a second chance?' Kara asked. Kikyo turned around ready to leave.

"This isn't a real body, it was made of clay and dirt. This isn't a second chance, but hell itself." Kikyo said, and than left Kara alone. Kara watched her go, and just shook her head as she ran towards the direction of Sesshomaru's scent.

When she reached Sesshomaru it was all ready nightfall, and Kara was exhausted. She found Sesshomaru sitting against a tree. Nearby Jaken, and Rin where sleeping.

"I see you finally left that half breed." Sesshomaru said. Kara rolled her eyes as she sat next to him.

"You weren't suppose to leave me behind you know." she said. He smirked, but didn't say anything. Kara laid herself against Sesshomaru's chest, and sleep immediately over took her. Sesshomaru gently touched Kara's hair, and for the first time in months he slept peacefully.

* * *

**Ok well there you have it, Kara had a great day in Kagome's time, not to mention she had her first date! hahaha okay so i have something to ask of all my reviewers, and Kara fans. The next two or three chapters it's going to be about Inuyahsa, Sesshomaru, and Kara facing off a new enemy who was once their father's friend, but in the end became enemies, and now the siblings have to fight him. Well i was asking if any one can help me with any ideas on it cause i'm kinda stuck on it. the plot is mostly for the siblings to understand there father, even Sesshomaru who was with him longer never understood him. it's also a test from the great dog demon from the grave. i really don't want it to be like the third movie, but if anyone has any ideas to it, i will most appreciate it! and also don't forget to review! **


	35. Fathers Friend,Enemy Part One

**I would just like to say that thank you for all you're reviews! So now i've decided to make the Lost Sister a bit more longer before i finish it. so the next two chapter's wil be about Inu No Tashio, the Great Dog Demon himself. I hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters!**

Fathers Friend/Enemy (Part One)

_Before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kara where ever born_

Deep in the forest, demons that weren't at all strong enough hid in the shadows. They could not help but hide as they heard the sounds of blades crashing together coming from above the mountain side. Villages of the western lands were in deep silence as the humans all crowded in there huts as they held each other. Some where praying to their Gods asking them for safety for them, for they where not part of the war at all.

Up the mountain side, demons fought. For the last three days the demons have been fighting for the western lands, but only one demon would succeed.

"Wind Scar!" a cry came out as a hundred weak demons were destroyed. He smirked, this was too easy for him.

"Ah the great dog demon lashes out with his fang." a voice said. Inu no Tashio turned around and smiled when he saw his friend.

"Kaname, how many demons did you kill?" he asked as his friend jumped off the cliff to stand by him.

"Who knows, lost count after three hundred." he said with a laugh. Even in the dark Inu no Tashio could still see his sky blue eyes that looked like the heavens, and his light brown hair pulled back in a braid.

"Sounds like you to forget," he told his friend as he put Tetsusaiga into it's sheath.

"So how many more do you think we're going to have to fight?" Kaname asked as he scanned the area for anymore demons.

"Only one more, but if he now's better he should just give up. He's no match for two dog demons like ourselves." Inu no Tashio said. Kaname nodded.

"I think he ran, but he might come back soon. Shall we rest now or later?" Kaname asked.

"Later, we've been going at it for days. What's a couple more hours" he said as he looked up into the sky to see the full moon. Kaname watched as the dog demons long silver hair began to move with the wind, his amber eyes glowed red, with the pupil turning turquoise. The dog demon howled as he completed his transformation.

Kaname signed as he put his blade away shaking his head as the dog demon looked down at him, his mouth hung opened, his tongue hanging out.

"You're acting like a dog." Kaname said. The great dog demon licked him, and Kaname laughed.

"That's gross." he said, but he followed suit as he too changed into his demon form. Together they flew up into the skies as they watched the lands that they where trying to call there own.

"After we kill every demon, this will be our lands, and then our children will take these lands for there own." Kaname said.

"How can you even think about having kids, we may be old of age, but we still look young." Inu no Tashio said. Kaname barked out a laugh.

"Same old Inu, scared to be a father." Kaname said.

"It's not that I'm scared Kaname. I never had a father, I don't want to do the same if I ever wish to have children as my own." he said.

"You believe you're children would despise you if you left them?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, because I despise mine." Inu no Tashio growled out. Kaname didn't say anything. The two friends flew to the skies when he saw him, another dog demon in there demon form fighting off demons.

"Looks like were the not the only ones who want these lands." Kaname said.

"By all means, you first." Inu no Tashio said. Kaname growled as he flew down and began attacking. The other one was ready for Kaname. He turned and started biting back. Inu no Tashio could immediately smell the scent of blood. He turned back into his demon form, and pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Wait Inu! I'm not the one hurt." Kaname yelled. He turned back into his regular form, and stood in front of Inu no Tashio. They both watch cautiously as the other dog demon howled up into the sky, and turned into it's other form.

"My you boys know how to put up a fight." the demon said and they where both shocked to see who it was. It was a women, wearing a long and elegant kimono. Her silver hair was down, but pulled back with the help of strings that where attached with bells at the end. She smiled at them, her golden eyes piercing through them.

"The great dog demon, are you trying to win these lands?" she asked him. Inu no Tashio sheathed his sword once again sensing that the danger was over.

"Katsumi, what a surprise to find you here." Kaname said. She laughed as she showed him, her bleeding arm.

"I believe it wasn't at all a surprise." she said.

"Why do you want these ands Katsumi?" Inu no Tashio demanded. She laughed.

"I really don't to tell you the truth, I was only here to seek you out, Great dog demon." she said as she made her way towards him. He looked at her with cold eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked, and she laughed again.

"Oh please, don't hide yourself from me." she said as she stroked his cheek. He pulled back.

"If it's a mate you want Katsumi, then take Kaname. For I have no intention of bearing children." Inu no Tashio said. Katsumi pouted at him.

"Oh but I want you. Our child could rule these lands." she purred out.

"I thought you where a dog, not a cat." Kaname said. Katsumi signed.

"And I don't want my child to act like that. You are honorable." she said. Kaname rolled his eyes as he turned away from them.

"I'll leave you two love birds away. Unlike Inu over there, I don't want my children to have a cat for a mother." he said. Before Katsumi could respond Kaname was gone.

"I will have no children Katsumi, not with you, or any women." Inu no Tashio said.

"Are you saying not even with a human?" she asked him.

"Not even with a human." he said. She smiled at him.

"Good, we wouldn't want a half breed version of you. Now would we?" she said. He glared at her.

"If I were to someday be careless and conceive a half demon child. I would not care, they will still get what they rightfully deserve." he said.

She waved her arm at him, like she cared about him bearing half breeds. She moved in a circle around him.

"Listen well great dog demon. One day you will die, and I want our child to get everything that you possess." she said. He turned to look at her in the eye.

"And if I have another child, with another women. A human?" he asked. She laughed.

"Than give that half breed something too, but don't forget about mine." she said, and with that she kissed him on the lips.

A couple of months later Kaname and his friend where sitting on top of a hill, that over looked there lands.

"Help me to understand Inu, why would you go back on your word?" Kaname asked him. The great dog demon signed as he looked over his lands. Their lands.

"Because Kaname, I realized something." he said. Kaname turned to look at his friend. His long silver hair was down, his amber eyes looking thoughtful out towards the lands.

"And that is what? That you decided you wanted to be a father after all?" he asked.

"No, that one day. I myself will die. And everything I have build will be lost. We may be demons, but like all demons we will one day leave this place" he said. Kaname looked at his friend, never knowing that at such a young age he was so wise.

"Come on Inu, we both know you're temper will surely be the death of you." Kaname said. Inu no Tashio glared at him, as he grabbed Kaname's braid.

'What did you say?" he said giving Kaname a death glare to kill in one swift moment. Kaname laughed nervously, "Me say anything, I think those ears of you're need cleaning." he said. Inu no Tashio let go of his braid giving him a glare.

"My ears are perfect." he said.

"Temper." Kaname mumbled. The great dog demon heard him, and then signed.

"I want my child to have me close, and have something of mine. Don't you feel the same way Kaname? You're going to be a father too." he said. Kaname nodded gravely.

"Yes, but I do not love her. That is the difference between us Inu. You who wish to not lose your lands will bear a child with a women you have to. I am going to have a child with someone I do not love. We may be demons, but we have emotions too." Kaname said.

"Humans have emotions. But do we even know how to love?" Inu no Tashio asked

"One day Inu, I'll tell you if we are capable to love, but truly love." Kaname said.

"Feh. Whatever." he said.

A couple weeks later both friends where standing outside there castle, both pacing nervously. The great dog demon let out a breath as he ran out towards the forest. Kaname noticed this and ran out after him.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled as he cut down the trees. He sliced them all that were in his way.

"Someone's nervous." Kaname noted.

"Damnit! Why did I decide this? I'm not made to be a father. My own father wasn't there for me. Damn it all to hell!" he yelled as he cut down another tree. Kaname signed.

"If you keep this up, your child isn't going to have any woods to play in." Kaname said. The great dog demon growled, but put up his sword.

"Too bad the Tenseiga can't fix this." Kaname noted looking around the mess. The great dog demon signed again.

"What if I'm a bad father?" he asked. Kaname laughed.

"If it make's you feel any better I'm terrified too. Who knows maybe when I have a second one, it'll be like a sixth sense." he said. The great dog demon nodded and then smiled.

"Do you hear that?" he asked him. Kaname listened ,and then his heart stopped. It was the sounds of a babies cry. They went back to the castle as they made there way inside, where Katsumi laid down on the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms. Across the room Kaname's bride was holding two bundles in her arms.

"Two babies? Inu kill me now with the Tetsusaiga." Kaname said making his bride glare at him, it was clear she had no sense in humor.

"It's a boy, and girl. What shall there names be?" she asked. Kaname picked up his son, and smiled.

"His name will be Kai." he said. His bride nodded as she held her daughter.

"And she will be Anii." she said. Inu no Tashio walked slowly next to Katsumi as he looked at their son. He had sliver long, and as he opened his eyes to reveal amber eyes. They looked more like Inu no Tahsio's then Katsumi's. there was a crescent moon on his forehead, the mark of the dog demon clan.

"I have a son." he said. Katsumi nodded.

"Though he looks more like you then me, which means he will be like his mother." she said looking satisfied.

"So dog demon, what shall his name be?" she asked. He picked up the small bundle as he held his son in his arms. For years he had vowed he would not have a child, but now that he held his son in his arms. He knew what it would be like to be a father now. He looked at Kaname and smiled softly.

"Sesshomaru." he said. Katsumi laughed.

"Sesshomaru, now that is a powerful name." she said. Inu no Tashio looked down at his son.

'You will not be the last. Soon Sesshomaru, you will have a younger brother, and sister. That I promise you.' the Great Dog demon thought.

* * *

**Now on towards the second part!**


	36. Fathers Friend,Enemy Part Two

**Enjoy reading! This one fans of Inuyasha's parents might really like it!**

Fathers Friend/Enemy(Part Two)

Inu no Tashio looked out through the lands, for hundreds of years he has watched over them. Fought demons who dare challenge him, and for the first time in years. He was reaching his limits. Sesshomaru was getting restless in wanting to own his swords the Tetsusaiga and the Sounga but his son could not wield either one of the swords. He signed as he ran down the forest, he needed to clear his mind. He couldn't help feel that he was missing something in his life, but what more did he need? He already had the lands he wanted, of course he had no mate anymore, but the thought of having another one caused him to shiver. Being with Katsumi was like being in hell itself, but he gained something from her. Their son Sesshomaru was like any parent would have wanted, the only problem was he took too much after his mother. He despised weaker beings, and believed that he was already stronger then his father. Inu no Tashio shook his head.

'That pup has much more to learn if he wishes to suppress me.' he thought. He signed as he stopped in front of a spring of water. He decided why not. He stripped his armor and his shirt. He hid his swords close to the spring in case he was attacked, but he wouldn't need them. He would use his claws for a faster kill. He slipped in, and let the warm spring water take away the tension in his entire body. He signed.

'Kaname and I have ruled over the western lands together, but I sense something is soon approaching us.' he thought

He undid the ponytail he now used to tie his hair up. He let it fall down as it touched the water. He washed his face, and laid his head back against the rocks, when he heard it. The soft sounds of footsteps, but he didn't at all move. He pretended he didn't at all hear the noise, but laid where he was. Once he knew they where close did he stir, and that's when they stopped. They didn't know he was their, and now they stood wondering what they should do. He signed, he had no patient to wait for them to decide if they would appear in front of him or not.

"Come out. I know you're there." he said. A couple of seconds later, and a young women appeared, and he was stunned at how beautiful she was. Long black hair, and with dark violet eyes. She was wearing an elegant kimono which meant she was of noble rank.

"I didn't mean to intrude My Lord." she said as she bowed her head to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you live in the western lands?" he asked her. She nodded.

"My father was Lord here, before he passed away. He said you and my ancestor made a pact for my people to stay in your lands." she said. He nodded understanding now.

"You can stop with the formal talk. I really don't care for that." he said. She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"I see, so why is the Lord of the lands in my spring?" she asked him. He laughed.

"This didn't have you're name, and it is in my land." he reminded her. She had the gracious to blush. He couldn't help but find her more beautiful than he did before.

"Why not keep me company, or will you're people miss you?" he asked tilting his head at the same time. She shook her head, but she was still smiling.

"No, they know that I like to be alone. They do warn me of ugly demons that hide through here." she said as she sat down in front of him on a smooth rock. He smirked at her.

"And do I look like one of those ugly demons?" he asked. She placed her delicate hand underneath her chin as she looked at him. He knew that she was looking at his entire body, but he didn't at all look way. She nodded, seeming to come to a agreement with herself.

"You're different then any demon lord that I've come across. I admit you are handsome, but to tell you the truth. You have a sense of always getting what you want." she said

He laughed then as he shook his head.

"My lady if I am capable of getting what I want, then maybe I would have a lot of things by now." he said, and with that he stood up. She looked at him as he stood, and then looked away embarrassed. He smiled as he dressed himself. As he was trying to tie the armor, but couldn't seem to, he felt her hands help him. He turned, and she smiled as she tied the armor.

"Even if you are a demon, you're still a man, and every man needs a lady by there side." she said softly as she finished. She was about to drop her hands from him, when he caught them both. Her eyes went wide, when she looked at him. His golden eyes staring at her like no man has ever stared at her. His hair was still down, and wet, but she couldn't help see how beautiful he looked.

"And every women needs a man by her side too." he whispered. She laughed softly, and he couldn't help notice how wonderful it sounded, like a soft melody.

"Do you treat everyone you stumble upon like this?" she asked dropping her gaze. With one hand still holding her's. He lifted her chin towards him.

"Would you believe me, if I tell you that you are the first?" he asked her. Her's eyes went wide. Her lips had become dry, and she stopped herself from licking them.

"I hear you have a son, surely you treated his mother like this." she said. He rolled his eyes.

"I had no interest in her, sadly enough my son inherited some traits from her. You are the only women I have ever talked to in this way." he said. She stared at him, and a slow smile pressed against her lips.

"I see. Then very well. I believe you. My dearest." she said, and with that he laid a kiss upon her lips.

"Lady Izayoi!" Satsuki said as she found her friend. Izayoi turned as she saw her friend running towards her. Her long light golden brown hair was pulled back, her cornflower eyes looked at her.

"Satsuki, why do you look so worry?" Izayoi asked. Satsuki waved a finger at her.

"You ask me why? You've been gone all day! The sun has set, where have you been?" she asked her placing her hands on her waist. Izayoi smiled as she pulled her friend into her rooms sliding the door shut close.

"I saw the Lord of the lands today." Izayoi said. Satsuki's eyes went wide.

"You saw the demon! Was he mean to you?" she asked. Izayoi laughed shaking her head at her friend.

"Of course not, he was kind, and gentle towards me. He also has a temper, but I can control it." she said remembering when she asked how he could be a dog demon when he didn't have any dog ears on his head. He immediately lost his temper, and she had to whack him on the head like a dog to shut him up. She laughed at the memory.

"Izayoi, are you falling for him?" Satsuki asked worried for her friend. Izayoi smiled lovingly as she looked out towards the gardens.

"I'm not falling Satsuki, because I already have. From the moment I saw him in the springs. I was already in love with him. My dearest." she said softly. Satsuki shook her head smiling.

"Oh same old Izayoi." she said.

"Kaname!" the Great dog demon said as he found his friend. Kaname turned as he saw the great dog demon approach him, Kaname couldn't help notice his friend seemed different. In the last years that they had been together he seemed distant, but now he looked alive, and like the demon he truly was.

"Inu, you seem happy." Kaname said. Inu no Tashio smiled as he grabbed his friend, and picked him up into the air.

"I am the happiest demon in the world." he said. Kaname roared out laughing as he was put down.

"A demon happy? What's happened. Have you finally fallen in love?" he joked.

"Yes! I have." his friends said and Kaname's mouth dropped.

"You…fall in love? Are you joking?" he asked. The great dog demon smiled as he shook his head.

"She's wonderful, and beautiful. The most beautiful human I have ever laid eyes on." he said. Kaname's eyes looked ready to bulge out.

"You're in love with a human. I can't wait until Sesshomaru hears this." Kaname said. Inu no Tashio waved his hand as if he cared what his son thought about his love life. For years he has had to deal with his son and his attitude of wanting to become strong, but not any more. Now he had Izayoi, what he's been waiting for all this time.

"Do you remember when I said it was impossible for demons like us to love, and you said that one day we'd know what it'll be like to love?" he asked Kaname, who nodded remembering that day exactly.

"I know what it means to love, but truly love." he said. Kaname shook his head.

"I have to meet this great love of yours" he said. Inu no Tashio smiled.

"One of these days good friend." he said.

After months of meeting in secret, Izayoi, and her dearest met every night. The entire western lands knew of the great dog demons affair with a mortal women, but none dared to comment, for fear of his wrath. News had even spread to Sesshomaru, but all he comment on it was how ridiculous his father was.

"She's late!" Inu no Tashio said. Kaname laughed. They where waiting for Izayoi by the springs, but it was clear she wasn't going to show.

"You're going to lose you're temper. Go cut down some tress." Kaname said. The great dog demon signed, and did what his friend said. He ran through the forest and soon Kaname could hear the sounds of trees falling. He laughed when he heard it. He looked up, and was about to reach for his sword when she appeared and Kaname was frozen in place. She was the most beautiful human that he had ever seen. Her long light golden brown hair, and her cornflower eyes.

"I'm sorry. But Izayoi won't make it. She caught a cold." Satsuki said. She had to admit that the Lord of the lands was handsome, but she didn't know what Izayoi saw in him.

"I see. Thank you…?" he asked.

"Oh my name is Satsuki, I'm Lady Izayoi's friend, and her lady in waiting." she said. He nodded as he took a sniff on the air.

"I sense priestess powers in you Satsuki." he said. She had the decency to blush.

"I do." was all she said. He laughed. When Inu no Tashio came and now it was Satsuki staring at him. Now he was the most handsome one compared to the other one.

"It seems Izayoi caught a cold." Kaname said. The great dog demon looked at Satsuki.

"Is she alright?" he demanded. She nodded her head slowly. She was confused. She believed the first man she talked to was Izayoi's lover, but the other one seemed more interested in her health.

"She'll be fine tomorrow. I personally gave her something to make her better." she said. The great dog demon nodded. "Come Kaname. Tell Izayoi to meet me in two days from now. Her health is more important to me." he said, and with that he left. Kaname looked back at Satsuki, he smiled and followed his friend, and so the sad tragedy would soon begin.

* * *

**And there you have it. i don't know whether to make a part three, it all depends on the reviews. So if you want a part three REVIEW! if not, i'll just go back to writing about Kara, and her brothers. If you guys haven't noticed the last part is like a midsummer night's dream. we have the two lover's Izayoi and Inu no Tashio who love each other, and Kaname who loves Satsuki, but she actually loves Inu no Tashio. kinda confusing, but it was Shakesphere's play, and unlike the play my story ended sadly. well, i hope you guys like part one and part two. if you did please review!**


	37. Father's Memories

**Hmm kinda surprised i didn't get any reviews from the last two chapters, oh well heres the next chapter if anyone who reads this likes the chapter please review. Enjoy!**

Father's Memories

Kara signed as she raised her arms in the air, it was already a week and she and Sesshomaru where still traveling together. Kara found it peaceful enjoying her brother's presence once again. Behind them Rin was riding Au un singing a song that was annoying the little toad demon. Kara closed her eyes, but was sadden when she didn't feel the wind.

'Home I would always feel the wind, but that was because it was my power doing it.' she thought. She was connected with the western lands, but was Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha connected with them too?

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering something?" Kara said as she turned to face her brother. He didn't look at her, but his eye did turn to question her. She was already use to the cold shoulder Sesshomaru portrayed in front of Rin and Jaken but he still managed to be the same kind brother whenever they where alone.

"Why am I connected to Father's land? The wind comes to me, but when I'm not on the land the wind is gone. I thought it was my power, but now I'm wondering." she said. Sesshomaru signed. He stopped as he turned to face his other companions.

"Jaken." he said coldly. The little toad demon jumped.

"Yes milord." he said.

"Watch over Rin, Kara and I will be going on our own from here." he said, and with that he continued walking, Kara by his side. Jaken looked from Sesshomaru towards Rin, and then fainted. Rin looked at the passed out Jaken, and pulled Au un towards the forest so they could play. Kara wondered where Sesshomaru was leading her, when she noticed that they where close by the western lands. She stopped in her tracks.

"No Sesshomaru. If I enter the lands I will never want to leave." she said.

"This is the western lands Kara, but this is not you're lands, but mine." Sesshomaru said as he continued walking. Kara looked at him confused, but followed him anyways. Right when she entered immediately she was greeted by the wind, but this was different then her own wind, it felt colder, but at the same time gentler.

"The wind." Kara said. Sesshomaru nodded as he led her down a path.

"The western lands are divided in three Kara, the south side is Inuyasha's, and mine is the North. You rule the west area, because you are the center of us." he said. Kara imagined a map of the western lands, and he was right. Kara was in the center between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Did father plan this?" she asked. He nodded.

"There's something else you should know about our father." Sesshomaru said, and he stopped. Kara could smell water nearby. She walked around Sesshomaru and saw a spring. She looked around and something caught her by surprise. There where four different scents coming from four different direction. When she walked towards the rocks entering the spring, she could sense a scent that smelled liked Sesshomaru, but compared to Sesshomaru, it felt more powerful. When she walked to a rock smoothed out, she caught a human scent, that smelled like the heavens itself, and also like Inuyasha. She turned around wanting to ask Sesshomaru how two different spots could smell like her brothers, when he motioned her to walk close to the trees. She did, and this time she was more confused. Not only did it seem like a priestess energy, but also Kara's scent was lingered in there. When she moved a few paces away from it, she caught the scent of hurt, anger, and above all hate. She shivered at that scent as she moved away from it.

"The western lands where once owned by two dog demons, our Father being one of them, and his friend. Kaname." Sesshomaru said as he walked around the spring.

"The scent where you smell me, is where Father left his mark. The same where Inuyasha's human mother scent, and of course. You're mother's scent." he said softly. Kara went back to where she smelt her mother's scent, and inhaled it deeply.

"Mother." she whispered. Sesshomaru looked at her, and then pointed at the spring.

"Shot an arrow through the pond, and watch Father's memories come to life." he said. She looked at him confused, but did what she was told. She grabbed an arrow and the Kiyoko and shot it. When the arrow entered the water, it turned a light blue. Kara sat down on the edge where her Father's scent was strong and was shocked at what she saw.

She saw a man, with long silver hair pulled back in a high ponytail to reveal blue strips on his cheeks. His golden eyes were staring gently at the most beautiful women Kara had ever seen.

"That's Inuyasha's mother." Kara said softly. Sesshomaru didn't say anything, instead he turned around not bothering to watch the memories of his father at all. Kara watched as Inuyasha's mother and her father spend there time with each other. It seemed that the spring was where they would see each other. Kara didn't know what to feel seeing her father with someone that wasn't her own mother. She did know that if Inuyasha was here, he would see both his parents together. Then something caught her interest. She saw her father waiting for Inuyasha's mother with another man. A man with light brown hair pulled into a braid, and sky blue eyes that looked like the sky itself.

'He must be Kaname, the man who's scent left nothing but hate.' she thought. Kaname looked amused at how impatient her father was acting. Somehow it reminded her of Inuyasha.

'Like father like son.' she thought warily. When she noticed her father leaving, a women came, and it wasn't Inuyasha's mother, but her's.

"Mother!" Kara said. Her mother wearing an elegant kimono like Inuyasha's mother. Izayoi. Her mother had Kara's long light golden brown hair, but unlike Kara she had cornflower eyes, that once a month Kara would also get. Kara reached out towards the water, wanting to grasp her mother. If Kara touched the water would she be with her mother? Kara was close to touching the water, but her hand soon turned into a fist as tears spilled out her eyes. No, even if she touched her through the springs water, her mother was still lost to her. Wiping her tears away she continued watching, noticing how Kaname looked at her mother with quite interest. Izayoi had gotten sick and would not be meeting her father. Kara watched as her father returned asking for Izayoi's health. Kara's heart sunk when she noticed the same look Kaname was giving her mother, her mother was now staring at her father the same way. Kara's eyes began to water again remembering how her mother loved her father, but he was in love with another women. With Inuyasha's mother. Kara's mother was just the other women, and she was a mistake. She watched as the memories continued on. How Kaname had fallen in love with Satsuki, and how he want to get to know her better. One night as the four couple sat around the spring. It was clear that Kaname was interested in Satsuki, but she ignored him as she watched with jealousy as her good friend looked lovingly at the eyes of the man she loved. Kaname left the springs early when he noticed his son was in the area and left. Izayoi was still recovering from her illness as she went to go find some herbs. Kara watched as her father wanted to join her, but Izayoi wanted him to get to know her good friend more. Kara didn't want to watch as her mother tried to get her father to look at her the same way he look at Izayoi, It was embarrassing, and at the same time hurtful to know her father never really loved her mother.

"Tell me Satsuki, do you care for you're friend?" Inu no Tashio asked. Satsuki's eyes went wide.

"Of course I do.' she said.

"Then why are you trying to make me look at you the same way I do her? A true friend would never betray her friend like that. That is why human emotions always interfere with one another. I will never look at you like I do Izayoi, because I truly love her." he said, and with that he left Satsuki there. The next flow of memories went on as she watcher her father and Izayoi. Then one morning as her father was taking a bath in the spring her mother came, and she watched wearily Kara knew what would happen.

"Why have you come here?" Inu no Tashio asked. Satsuki smiled.

"I will have you Milord, I heard from Izayoi that you made her yours. And I want to be your's too. Leave Izayoi for me." Satsuki said. Inu no Tashio laughed.

"You have no heart do you Satsuki, has jealousy really consume you?" he asked her. Her eyes flashed.

"Izayoi has gotten everything, she is Lady of the castle. Everyone loves her, adores her. But me, they see me as her lady in waiting. Her servant. I am more then that, and I will have what Izayoi cherishes the most!" she screamed, and Kara winced as she watched her mother perform a priestess incantation, and she watched as her father finally gave in. She closed her eyes, and what she saw next brought her to scream out in agony.

"You are not my friend!" Kaname roared out as he fought with Inu no Tashio.

"A friend would never have broken my heart, Satsuki is bearing you're child, and so is Izayoi! Why Inu? Why did you have to take Satsuki away from me!" Kaname yelled.

"Kaname, she is not the women you believe her to be. She spelled me, the child she is carrying is a mistake." he yelled. His words made Kara flinch. She knew she was a mistake, but hearing her own father hear it, brought it to hurt more. Sesshomaru finally turned to face his sister. He never wanted Kara to see this, but he had no choice. Not when HE was back for his revenge.

"But it's you're child she's carrying Inu, not mine." Kaname said as he swung his sword at his friend.

"I am sorry dear friend." Inu no Tashio said as he pulled out the Sounga.

"Dragon twister!" he cried, and all you could hear was Kaname's cries.

"I will come back Inu! I will come back and destroy you're children like you destroyed me." and with that Kaname was gone. Kara watched as her father let out a cry of despair, and she did the same. She continued to watch as her mother touched her swollen belly. She was crying as her father and Izayoi stood together. Izayoi was also touching her swollen belly.

"You can't do this to me! I'm carrying you're child, and my child will be you're heir!" Satsuki yelled.

"I mated with Izayoi, I never mated with you. You who spelled me, but I was careful not to make you my mate. I will give the child your carrying my title and the lands it rightfully deserves, but know this. Between my children there will be no heir." he said coldly. Satsuki screamed.

"Leave my castle Satsuki I want you gone." Izayoi said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You want me gone Izayoi, we are both carrying the man we love children. Wouldn't you want them to be born together?" Satsuki said.

"In the future my child will be with yours, but I want nothing to do with you." Izayoi said. Inu no Tashio wrapped his arm around Izayoi knowing full well how it was hurting her to send her friend away.

"Come Satsuki. I will show you where you'll be staying." he said.

"Does that mean you'll be coming with me?" Satsuki asked believing she won the man she cared for.

"I will not let you disappear carrying my child. You will live in the west side in my lands." he said. When he didn't say he would be staying with her, she became angry.

"You must stay with me, and never return to Izayoi. Declare her child a bastard and mine your heir!" she demanded, and at that moment Sesshomaru appeared.

"Father." Sesshomaru said, and Satsuki's eyes went wide when she him, he looked just like his father, only his hair was down.

"You have a son." she said softly.

"Sesshomaru." Inu no Tashio said. Sesshomaru turned to the two women, and snorted.

"Two half breeds will be born from you father, how despicable." he said. Izayoi paled, but didn't day anything as she hugged her belly tightly.

"I will have three children all together Satsuki, and I will not favor your's over my unborn child with Izayoi, and my elder son." Inu no Tashio said. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stared at Satsuki when Izayoi let out a painful cry. Inu no Tashio quickly went to her side as he picked her up.

"Sesshomaru take her to the village. I will talk to you later." and with that the great dog demon left with his human lover. Leaving his son with the other women.

"Tell me human, why should your child get everything my father has built? Because you love him?" he asked as he walked down the forest, the young women following him. She eyed him suspiciously, but then signed.

"To tell you the truth I'm acting selfish again. I seduced your father because I wanted to have something Izayoi would never have, but it seems she too is blessed with his child. I don't want mine to be forgotten. I want this infant I'm carrying to have the same share as you have, and of course like Izayoi's child." she said sadly. Sesshomaru noticed this.

"You regret what you did." he said. She nodded as tears filled her eyes.

"Because of my actions your father had to destroy his good friend. I will never see Izayoi again, and my child is nothing but a mistake." she said. Sesshomaru looked at her, and then away. They walked in silence until they reached the outskirts of the land. Immediately the wind picked up, and Satsuki watched amazed.

"The wind wasn't here a moment ago." she said.

"This is the power of the infant you're carrying. This is it's land, the wind comes from my sibling." Sesshomaru said. Satsuki was surprised that he admitted that she was carrying his brother or sister.

"Sesshomaru there is something you must know." she said. Sesshomaru turned.

"The spell I did to seduce your father came with a price. I am dying." she said. Sesshomaru masked the shock he wanted to show as he stared at her.

"I see, and what do you want from me?" he asked. She smiled then, a soft smile."I want to repent for my sins, and so I ask for your company these next months until my child is born." she said. He looked at her strangely then.

"How will being with me make you forget your sins?" he asked. She shook her head,

"Because my child won't have to bear with them." was all she said.

Kara watched with new interest the next couple of months pass. Her father would visit her mother to check on the baby, when soon the spring showed her father and Izayoi huddled together in a fire, the castle was burning and all she heard was the sounds of a new born cries.

"The infants name is Inuyasha." Inu no Tashio said as he named his son. He ordered Izayoi away, Kara noticed she was covered with the cloth of the fire rat, the same as Inuyasha's kimono. She watched as the castle burned to the ground, and she shouted for her father. She slammed her fists on the ground. The same night she was born she lost both her parents.

"Kara, opened your eyes and watch." Sesshomaru order. She did as her brother ordered, and next she saw her mother. Handing the baby Kara to Sesshomaru, and Kara watched as her mother died. Tears dared to spill her eyes, but she refused for them to escape. Soon Sesshomaru and the baby Kara where walking through the forest when Sesshomaru stopped.

"I see, you fought that worthless human, and instead of tending to your wounds. You came here to die." Sesshomaru said. Kara watched as a figure appeared from the shadows and she was surprised to see her father standing there, bloodied and wounded.

"I am not long from this world son, I have saved you're younger brother Sesshomaru, his name is Inuyasha." Inu no Tashio said. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Named him like yourself now did you." he said. The baby Kara let out a wail, and for once Kara saw Sesshomaru looked a bit unsure about what to do. Inu no Tashio laughed as he held his arms out.

"Let me show you how to hold your sister." Inu no Tashio said as Sesshomaru handed him Kara. Insistently the baby became quiet as her eyes looked at her father.

"Kara." Inu no Tashio whispered.

"How do you know her name?' Sesshomaru said.

"I didn't. I just thought of it now, she does resemble my mother a bit. Satsuki must have known." he said as he kissed his daughter, and then signed.

"I have seen my new born son and daughter. Sesshomaru as the eldest watch out for them. One day my greatest enemy will come to destroy the western lands, and you my children. Be prepared and watch over them." Inu no Tashio said. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as Inu no Tashio looked at Kara with so much love.

"You may not have been born from love, but none the less I do love you my daughter." Inu no Tashio said as he handed Kara to Sesshomaru.

"Father." Sesshomaru said, but his father raised his hand to reveal blood.

"No my son, I will die with the company of Totosai, Myoga and Saya. But there is one more thing I want from you." he said. Sesshomaru looked at his father then.

"Do not tell Kara of Inuyasha, and do not let Inuyasha know of Kara's presence. One day when you are unable to protect her send her to Inuyasha." he said. Sesshomaru looked at his father as if him dying had finally made him forget what he was saying.

"Sesshomaru, I am dying not losing my mind." Inu no Tashio said reading his son's mind.

"Why would you want Kara not to meet our brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have my reason. I am merely testing you all." he said, and with that he turned around.

"Sesshomaru, earlier I asked you if you had someone to protect. Kara does not count." he said, and with his final words to his son, The Great Dog demon was gone.

Tears flowed down Kara's eyes as she looked up to see Sesshomaru staring at her. Only a hint of sadness showed that he truly did care for his father.

"Father told you to keep me apart from Inuyasha, not your jealousy or mother." she said. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Why show me this brother?" she asked him as she stood up.

"Because Father's greatest enemy is coming, and you must be prepared. By now Inuyasha showed be well informed by Myoga." he said. Kara's eyes went wide.

"You mean." she said. Sesshomaru nodded

"Kaname is back, and he wants revenge on us." he said.

* * *

**So there father's test is approaching them, and now the three siblings know about there fathers past. How will Kaname react with his good friend/greatest enemies children? only one way to find out, and that's to review!**


	38. War under the New Moon

**Okay i know it's been a while, but stuff has happened to me, i got sick and was sent to bed for a couple of days. So it's also why i could write this story. i mean i tried, not trying to say excuses, cause i did, but each time i wrote i got a headache, and my fever kept getting work. it's not fun typing when your sick. but i feel much beter now! and i managed to finish the chapter! i bet you're anxious to read it, so please enjoy!**

War Under the New Moon

The group watched as Inuyasha sat up the hill listening to Myoga. They all couldn't believe what they where told. That Inuyasha's father was the one who not only separated Inuyasha and Kara, but that his true greatest enemy was also his friend who was coming for revenge. Shippo signed looking up at the sky bored.

"Why are we just sitting here, instead of getting ready for the enemy?" Shippo asked.

"Inuyasha needs to know everything about his father's friend. If he is coming back to kill Inuyasha, Kara and Sesshomaru." Miroku said. Shippo signed.

"How is this enemy coming to kill us? Isn't he dead?" he asked.

Kagome nodded as she stood, "Kaname vowed that he will come back, he'll find a way. He was also a dog demon, and must have known a way to come back." she said, and when she noticed Inuyasha stand up. It was clear Myoga had left him, and he still wasn't moving. Miroku watched as Kagome walked up the hill shaking his head.

"Ah, young love. Tell me Sango when will you start comforting me?" he asked as his hand wandered below her back.

"When you learn to stop being a pervert." she screamed as she punched him in the face. Shippo shook his head as he laid back down on the grass. Kirara let out a meow.

Kagome stood a couple feet behind Inuyasha watching him as he looked up at the sky. Inuyasha didn't turn around as Kagome took a step forward.

"Sesshomaru wasn't the one keeping me from Kara, it was my father." he said softly. Kagome stood next to him as she looked at him. He was staring confused at the sky, but most of all hurt.

"He had his reason's Inuyasha." she said. He shook his head and then slammed his fist's on the ground.

"Why did my father do this to us? Always giving us test to prove ourselves. It's bad enough I have Sesshomaru on my back, but now this. Damn it!" he yelled. Kagome signed as she kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're frustrated, I know it's hard on you Inuyasha, but think about Kara. She has to go through knowing that her mother's consequences might hurt you and Sesshomaru." she said. Inuyasha signed as he looked at the sky, but didn't say anything. Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned her head against his shoulder causing him to look at her.

"Inuyasha, you're not the same person I thought you where. In the beginning you tried to kill me, where more obsessed with the jewel shards then you are now, but you've grown ever since you met Kara. I always knew you weren't as tough as you seemed, and I also know that with Kara, your more open with your past. Just know that whatever is going to happen. You have friends to help you." Kagome said. Then she felt his hand on her cheek causing her to open her eyes.

"I may be more open with Kara, but you're the one who I let see this side of me Kagome." he whispered. Kagome's eyes went wide, as she nodded placing a hand on his cheek too as she closed her eyes.

"When Mizuki kidnapped you. I was mad at myself, and with you. Why would you think of yourself as just Kikyo's reincarnation? You're not, your way smarter then her, and powerful." Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes.

"It's not like you tell me these things yourself Inuyasha." Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed but didn't look away from her.

"Well I don't have to, you should just know. Maybe I'm not the only one who needs to stop judging themselves." he said. Kagome opened her mouth to argue with him, but then closed it. In a way he was right. Kagome was in the shadow of Kikyo, but so was Inuyasha with his father. She smiled softly.

"I guess where the same." she said.

"Idiot I could have told you that." Inuyasha said, and then did something that surprised them both, he leaned forward and kissed her. Kagome was shocked for a second, but then gave in. This was her first kiss, but she was glad it was with Inuyasha. When he pulled back it was to lay his forehead against her's

"When this enemy comes, I want you by my side Kagome." Inuyasha said. Kagome just nodded her head against him as she closed her eyes again.

"Like I said before. I want to be with you Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha smiled, but didn't say anything as they just held each other.

"Why after all this time did you tell me." Kara asked as Sesshomaru as they flew towards where Inuyasha and the others where. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, while her legs where around his chest. Sesshomaru signed.

"Because if Kaname was to ever come, you and Inuyasha where to be informed. Inuyasha was to be told by Myoga, and I was to show you the spring." he said, Kara nodded.

"So Kaname is going to kill us. Why now?" she asked.

"Because today marks the night that father destroyed him. Kaname was once called the demon of heavens. Something his son has now inherited." he said a bit bitterly.

"Kaname has a son?" Kara asked.

"And a daughter. We where born the same night. Kai and his twin sister Anii." he said. Kara's ears went up a bit. Kai ,and Anii.

"What are they like?" she asked. Sesshomaru made a grunting sound.

"Kai inherited some of his father's traits. Along with the ability to come back from the dead. Anii inherited her mothers side. Who was more angry, and always ready to fight whoever got in her way. They have named us there enemies, for we are the reason that their father is dead, but now he will be back to finish the great dog demon line." Sesshomaru said.

"You mean try. Me and Inuyasha have done nothing wrong, and neither have you. This Kaname person has to realize what's done is done." she said.

"But he won't. Kaname was never a person of anger, but he fill in love with the wrong person." Sesshomaru said, and Kara's eyes dropped.

"My mother's sin's did follow me. I'm paying for her mistake." Kara said softly. Sesshomaru landed to the ground. Kara could smell Inuyasha close by.

"We are paying for all there mistakes Kara. Never forget that both father and Inuyasha's mother are also to blame." Sesshomaru said. Kara signed and nodded as they walked through the forest. As they emerged out they saw Sango and Miroku sitting in the field. Kara looked up and notice Inuyasha ,and Kagome together. For some reason it made her giggle, and Sesshomaru make a look of disgust.

"I wonder if in a few years that'll be you and Rin?' Kara said. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Don't say childish things Kara." he said icily that would have made Jaken die of fright, but Kara just ignored him as she walked towards her friends.

"So are you ready to fight this enemy? He's not like Naraku you know." Kara said as Shippo jumped on her shoulder. Kara smiled as she kissed Shippo's head.

"Oh dearest Kara, we will fight with you and you're brothers." Miroku said, only to have Sango hit him on the side of his head.

"What this leach means is of course where ready. You're our friend Kara, and you've saved us, now it's our turn." Sango said. Kara smiled.

"Thanks Sango." she said, and then looked up at the hill.

"Inuyasha! Come down here!" Kara yelled. Hearing Kara's voice both Inuyasha and Kagome stood up in a flash, and Kara couldn't help wonder what those two where doing up there. When they came down Kagome wouldn't look at them in the eye, and Inuyasha looked a bit bashful. Kara was about to ask what they were doing, when she felt it. The feeling of her powers decreasing. Her eyes went wide as she slowly sunk to the floor. Sesshomaru catching her, but she shook him off. Inuyasha kneeled next to her making sure not to touch her. He didn't want her to reject him just like she did with Sesshomaru. Kara gasped as she reached for her sword when she felt it again. Her power decreasing. She closed her eyes.

"Damn." she whispered as she opened her eyes and looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, did you forget what tonight is?" Kara asked. Inuyasha looked at her confused, when he understood why Kara looked so drained. Unlike Kara he never felt pain but he could sense his demonic powers disappearing on the night he turned human.

"Damnit." he said. Kara nodded

"What's tonight?" Shippo asked. He had jumped off Kara's shoulder and was now on Miroku's. Kara winced again, and growled in frustration.

"It's the night of the new moon." Kagome said understanding now. Inuyasha slammed his hand on the ground.

"This can not be happing. Why tonight of all nights." he said angrily.

"It seems Kaname might be able to kill two of father's kids after all." Kara said standing up now.

"Do not say that Kara." Sesshomaru snapped. Kara flinched at his tone. Sesshomaru looked from Kara to Inuyasha angrily.

"This is father's test. For both of you to fight Kaname in your human states. Ridiculous does he want you both to die." Sesshomaru said angrily. Kara growled.

"There's no time to waste. Just take us to where Kaname is. We need to finish this before night falls." Kara said looking at her sword.

'I won't be able to use you in my human form." she thought, and then looked at her friends.

"I don't want to jeopardize you guys." she said. Miroku and Sango smiled.

"You won't. We may only be humans but where still tougher then you look." Sango said. Kara nodded. "Good, where is Kaname going to show up?" she asked turning to her brother. Sesshomaru turned his back at her, and she watched as how Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. She stepped back and watched as her brother turned into his demon form.

'Kara, follow me.' Sesshomaru's voice said softly in her head. She nodded turning to look at Inuyasha.

"Follow him." she said, and without a single word Kara jumped on Sesshomaru's back as he took to the skies.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said as he put her on his back, and he took off running after his siblings.

"Kirara." Sango said. The small kitty cat meowed and then transformed into her demon form. Sango and Miroku climbed on and followed after there friends.

"I hope Kara and Inuyasha don't have to fight in their human form." Shippo said. Miroku nodded.

"Let's hope Shippo." he said. Kara looked around where Sesshomaru was leading them. They where flying away from any lands Kara has ever been, and she couldn't help notice how different the air smelled.

'This land is different.' she thought looking around when she noticed they where heading towards the mountains.

"It's here?" she asked. Sesshomaru nodded as he landed on the edge of a cliff. Kara got off of him, and then she watched as he turned back to himself.

"This was known as the mountain of the skies. Kaname himself named it." Sesshomaru said. Kara nodded as she looked around. The mountain was huge, she looked down, and saw why it had it's name. it was a long way down. Inuyasha and the other's arrived. Inuyasha looked at the clouds impatient. The sky was already turning pink and orange.

"Damnit." he said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll protect Kara." he said. Inuyasha growled when they heard it. The sounds of the wind coming from the skies.

"I can sense him." a voice rang out. Kara took a step back, but Sesshomaru caught her before she fell over the cliff. A few minutes later the sounds of thunder and lighting rang through out the mountain. Kagome shivered as she watched dark gray clouds appear, and then a figure was on top of the cliff above them. Kara's went wide as she noticed him. Kaname. He still looked the same his light brown hair pulled back in a long braid, his sky blue eyes staring at them with hatred.

"Sesshomaru why am I not surprise to see you." Kaname said. He looked from Inuyasha to Kara.

"One of you…is her child." Kaname said. Kara stiffened. He knew he meant that one of them was Satsuki's child. Her mother. Before Kara could say it was her, Sesshomaru stopped her.

"And yet you want to kill us Kaname. Even her child." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kaname laughed.

"And yet here you came to me? Saved me the trouble." Kaname said, and Kara narrowed her eyes at him.

"How could you have been our father's friend for so long." she asked Kaname's eyes landed on her, and then away.

"Who is you're mother?" he asked her. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kara.

"None of your damn business." he snapped. Kaname eyes narrowed.

"You have you're father's attitude, but one of you is Satsuki's child and I want to now who it is!" he yelled. Kara stepped back from her brother's to face him.

"You don't deserve to know." she said raising her chin at him, and Kaname yelled out.

"All of you, you all resemble him! He who betrayed me." he yelled, and then the sky turned dark. Kara's eyes went wide as the sun was gone. She and Inuyasha looked at each other who also looked a bit worried.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said. He nodded.

"Sango take care of Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. Kara pulled out her Kiyomi.

"Are the great dog demons children ready to join there father?" Kaname asked. Inuyasha grunted.

"Where not the one's who's going to die tonight." he said.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed, and the wind poured out. Kaname smirked, and he pulled out a long blade, but it wasn't the same one as she saw in the spring.

With one stroke Kaname swung his sword, and Kara watched at the wind disappeared.

"Their's a reason you're father chose the Sounga to kill me the first time." he said, and Kara understood. Kaname was also in control of the wind.

"The wind has no affect on you." she said. He nodded.

"Clever of you, like you're father." he spat the last part. Kara grimaced, she was tired of him not liking the fact that they all acted like her father, when she understood. He was trying to figure who was Satsuki's child.

'Does he want to know so he won't kill me? If I tell him my mother was Satsuki, would he kill Inuyasha with out a second thought?' Kara thought.

"Sango, take the other's to the side mountain." Inuyasha ordered. Sango looked at Inuyasha, and then nodded grabbing Kagome.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked away form her.

"Take Kagome, and leave!" he yelled and Miroku helped Sango as they both placed Kagome on Kirara and they flew off towards the side of the mountain away from the fight.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but Inuyasha never looked up.

'No, Kagome. I won't endanger you.' he thought sadly to himself. Kaname noticed this and laughed.

"Oh, you are more like the great dog demon son. You fell in love with a human. Just like you're father. Tell me half demon, what is you're name?" he asked. Inuyasha glared at him as he held Tetsusaiga with both his hands.

"Inuyasha." he said, and then threw at him another wind scar, this time Kaname wasn't prepared, but he managed to dodge it without a scratch on him.

"I see, another Inu, and you girl?" he asked. Kara held out her sword.

"My name is Kara." and she hit him with a thunder wind. Kaname wasn't at all prepared for that attack, it hit him so hard, he went flying hitting the mountain. Kara fell to her knees. She was feeling the pain.

'I can't transform, not now!' she thought. Inuyasha could feel it too, night was approaching and his demonic powers where gone.

"Tell me Kara, are you really that weak?" Kaname asked. He was in the sky now staring at them all. Kara glared at him from the ground, her fist on her side. She looked at Inuyasha. Who was still in his half demon form, but for how much longer?

"Tell me Kaname, how could you fall in love with a human?" Kara asked him. Kaname glared at her.

"You who mock Inuyasha, but you did the same thing. You fell in love with a human who didn't at all return your feelings!" Kara yelled. Kaname screamed out in anger as a lighting attack poured out his blade, and was aimed for Kara.

"Kara!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru yelled, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms, around Kara. Sesshomaru stepped in front of them, and pulled out his Tokijin, and blocked his attack.

"Lighting strike." he called out and both lighting attacks crashed together as a smoke surrounded them."Sesshomaru, I noticed you only have one arm, what happened to the other." Kaname's voice taunted Sesshomaru from the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Kaname eyes went wide at what he saw. Both Inuyasha and Kara curled together. Inuyasha with his black hair, and violet eyes staring at him. Kara was looking down her silver hair in her face. Inuyasha helped her up, and when she looked at Kaname, he was taken back.

"No, it…can't be." he said, but the truth was staring at him as Kara's cornflower eyes stared at Kaname.

"You…" Kaname said, but couldn't finish speaking.

"I am Satsuki's daughter." Kara said, and then it began to rain.

* * *

**Now if anyone enjoyed reading this, and wants more all you gotta do is review! and i'll write the next chapter up really fast. So review!**


	39. Satsuki's Daughter

**Okay i know it's been forever again, but...i don't know what i've been doing, but i've been working on the lost sister again, and this chapter...let's just say i wanted to post this after i finished writing the next chapter, but i think you guys have been waiting long enough so here you go. enjoy, and yes i know it's a short chapter.**

Satsuki's Daughter

Inuyasha held Kara tightly in his arms, he was cursing there luck. Kara was staring at Kaname her eyes ready for anything. Inuyasha was ready to push Kara out of the way in case Kaname dared to attack Kara. Sesshomaru was also ready for any other attack. Kaname was staring at Kara, and then at Inuyasha.

"You both…are the spitting images of you're mother's." he said softly. Kara and Inuyasha slowly rose as they stood behind Sesshomaru. Without warning Kaname let out a laugh catching them off by surprise.

"Oh the beauty in this. Inuyasha you in you're human form look just like Izayoi, and my dear Kara. You have you're mother's eyes." he said the last part sadly.

"But I'm my father's daughter." she said. Sesshomaru stiffened, and so did Inuyasha.

"Idiot, you better stop taunting him." Inuyasha warned. Kara gave him a look.

"I am curious to know why you're father sent you to me during you're weakest hours." Kaname said. Inuyasha glowered at him. Kaname smiled at them, and then turned looking up at the sky as lighting rang out.

"Oh Inu, you sent your children to there death's. What a terrible father you turned out to be" Kaname said to himself. Kara shrugged off Inuyasha's arms around her.

"How would you know what's like to be a father. You abounded yours!" She screamed. Kaname's eye's immediately hardened as he glared at Kara.

"At least I was there for them every chance they got. You and your brother grew up without your father." Kaname shouted. Kara's eyes watered.

"I grew up without a mother too." she whispered softly, but Kaname heard her, and his eyes went wide. It happened so fast, first Kara was standing in front of her brother's the next thing she knew she was in the air, Kaname holding her by the shoulders. Kara looked to see her feet dangling in the air. She suddenly felt frighten, without her demonic powers she was defenseless. If Kaname dropped her, she wouldn't land swiftly like she would if she was in her demon form. No, she would serious hurt herself.

"You're didn't have Satsuki by your side? When did she die? Tell me!" Kaname roared out. Kara flinched as his claws dugged into her shoulder's causing blood to show up.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled. She looked down at her brother's face's, and then back at Kaname's.

"Tell me when you're mother died!" he demanded. Kara let out a cry.

"What do you care!" she yelled. He shook her hard, and she screamed.

"Do something Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fool, if I attack Kara could get in the way. I will not hurt our sister because of you being impatient." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha clutched his fists together, and watched his sister feeling suddenly defenseless.

"You're mother was the love of my life! If she died, your father killed her!" he screamed. Kara glared at him, suddenly hoping he would drop her to her death, she couldn't stand being in his arms.

"My father did not kill my mother! She died because of her stupidness, she fell for my father knowing full well he would never love her. She killed herself!" Kara screamed. Kaname glared at her digging his claws further into her skin, causing her to scream out in pain.

"You are a disgrace, your mother was blinded by you're father. Do not disrespect you're mother's memory in front of me. You are more you're father's then Satsuki's. killing you won't hurt me at all." Kaname said. Kara screamed.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out. Inuyasha screamed.

"Sesshomaru do something!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his sword the Tenseiga. 'Damn this sword.' he thought as he helplessly looked at his sister.

'Why did father send us here, so I could watch Kaname kill my only sister in front of me?' Sesshomaru thought. When he felt it, the pulse of the Tetsusaiga coming from Inuyasha. Sesshomaru stared at it, and then looked up when Kara cried out again. Sesshomaru didn't waste no time as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, and with one swift movement, blue and yellow lighting appeared out of it as it headed straight towards Kara and Kaname.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled. Kara watched as the lightning approached her and Kaname. Kaname noticed this, and he let go off Kara, and flew from the blast from hitting them. Kara screamed as she fell down to the ground. Sesshomaru was kneeling on the ground.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled. Before Kara fell to her death, a yellow cat demon flew down form the skies as she caught her.

"Kirara!" Kara exclaimed happily. Kirara helped Kara onto her back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she and the other's ran towards Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Like we where going to let you have all the fun." Miroku said. Sango agreed nodding her head. Inuyasha looked at all his friend's, and then nodded. Kirara brought Kara brought Kara back to the ground. Inuyasha immediately pulled her into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that to me." Inuyasha said angrily. Kara just smiled but when she saw Sesshomaru kneeling on the ground, her smile faded.

"Brother." she said kneeling next to her, she noticed his hand covered in burn marks. Above them they heard Kaname laughing.

"Sesshomaru, you risked your life knowing full well the Tetsusaiga won't let you wield it." Kaname laughed. Kara turned to look at Sesshomaru, his eyes where guarded as he looked at Kaname with so much coldness it would have made any other enemy cower in fear.

"Sesshomaru, you knew that Tetsusaiga was going to reject you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, it wanted Inuyasha to use it, but he can't. he didn't even sense his own sword pulse in fright knowing you would die. I had to save you." Sesshomaru said. Kara's arms where around him in an instant.

"Don't ever risk your life for me." she said ordered. Sesshomaru's eyes soften a bit as he laid his head next to her's. Kara turned to face Inuyasha and the others.

"I can't let you guys get hurt. Inuyasha and I may be defenseless, but I have something up my sleeve." Kara said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Kara pulled out her Kiyoko, and then a arrow. But the bow she was holding wasn't like the arrows Kagome used. No this arrow was carved just like the Kiyoko was, covered in the same light and blue ribbons at the end.

"Totosai had this delivered to me." she explained. She looked up at Kaname who was suddenly staring at her curious.

"You want a fight, then you'll get one." she said as she raised the bow, arrow ready to fire. Kaname pulled out his sword, but instead of getting ready to fire an attack, he looked ready to charged up against Kara, and kill her in one swift movement. Kara knew she only had one shot. She closed her eyes, and let her desire fill the Kiyoko.

'Please work.' she said, and when she opened her eyes Kaname was just about to aim for her, when she shot the arrow. Kaname believed the arrow wouldn't work without her demonic powers, what he didn't know was that in Kara's human state, she had her mother's priestess powers. The arrow suddenly glowed a bright blue, Kaname's eyes suddenly widen, and just as the arrow struck him in the heart, he was also able to struck Kara in the chest. Everything slowed down in front of Inuyasha's eyes. The arrow striking it's target, but also Kaname's sword piercing into Kara's human body.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared as his sister fell to the ground, there greatest enemy on top of her.

* * *

**UM...well there you have it. i have a feeling some of you are in complete shock, so i'm just going to go finishing writing the next chapter. Please Review!**


	40. Afterlife

**WHOOPIE! Two chapter's in one day! okay i know from reading Sam's review, no one expected Kara to die. I didn't expect it, but don't worry. Kara's the main character, like i'm really going to kill her... or am I? Read to find out! Enjoy!**

Afterlife

A stream, that was the noise Kara was hearing. She woke up and found herself laying down in a meadow surrounded by wildflowers. Close to her was a stream, what looked to be of pure water. Next to her, her weapons laid. Kara wondered how she got there, but she suddenly felt thirsty. She sat in front of the stream, but before she could get a sip, she saw her reflection. She was back in her demon form. She sat up straight wondering how she could suddenly be in her demon form when it was still night?

"Because you're dead." a soft voice said. Kara turned around, and suddenly saw Kaname their standing behind her. Kara stood up ready to go for her weapons, when Kaname raised a hand shaking his head.

"I won't attack you. Not when we are both already dead." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"I didn't kill you." she said. Kaname laughed.

"You're arrow struck my heart, I wouldn't be here if it didn't." he said. She stared at him confused.

"My bow sense's my desire's. I wanted to save you not kill you." she said. Kaname looked at her eyes wide, and then stared at her gravely.

"If I would have known you're true desires. Then maybe I wouldn't have done what I did." he said softly. Kara stared at him confused when she remember what she told him.

"I'm dead." she said not believing it. He nodded looking somber now.

"Yes, right as you're arrow pierced me, I struck you." he said. Kara's eyes went wide. If she was in her half demon form, the attack she received wouldn't have killed her, but since she was in human form, it did.

"No!" she screamed, and then started beating at Kaname.

"How dare you! You've taken me away from my brother's, they need me!" she cried. Kaname looked at her sadly.

"I truly am sorry." he said. Kara looked at him desperate to hear that she wasn't dead, that this was all just a dream, a horrible, and painful dream. She sunk to her knees, when she realized it wasn't a dream at all, but the truth, and then she began to cry.

"Sesshomaru …. Inuyasha." she cried. She would never get to see her brother's again, or her friends. She glared at Kaname as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You got your revenge. I hope your happy." she spat. Kaname flinched.

"I never knew it would hurt this much." he said. Kara laughed darkly.

"Why? Because the pain you felt before never compared to this? I had nothing to do with my mother's sin's, and neither did Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We where just innocent bystanders. Who where living through there parent's mistakes." she said. Kaname nodded.

"I see that now. I never thought that this would happen. Your father was my friend, but when I heard he would be a father with the women I loved. I snapped. I guess I should have listened to him, when I had the chance. I'm sorry Inu." Kaname said, and then he began to cry.

"Oh Inu, please forgive me." Kaname cried out.

"I already have." a soft voce said. Kara turned to where it came from, and her eyes went wide. Standing above the meadow was a man she's seen before. One who resembled both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in so many ways. His long sliver hair was pulled back in a ponytail, to reveal blue marking of a true demon, and his golden amber eyes. Kaname also turned his eyes wide.

"Inu?" he asked. Inu no Tashio nodded as he made his way to his friend.

"I've forgiven you Kaname, a very long time ago." the great dog demon said as he stood over his friend.

"How? How could you forgive me after what I've done to you? I accused you of being a terrible friend, caused you to kill me, and now. I've killed you're only daughter." Kaname said softly looking at Kara who was still staring stunned at her father. The Great dog demon nodded gravely.

"Oh Inu, forgive me! I would pay for my daughter's life to trade for yours!" Kaname yelled. Inu no Tashio shook his head.

"No Kaname, you should never trade your own child's life for another. Living is a very precious thing." Inu no Tashio said. Then he we went to stand in front of Kara. She immediately stood up, and found he was the same height as Sesshomaru. Her father stared at her with so much love, that Kara couldn't believe that he was even standing in front of her, or the fact that she was dead.

"Father?" Kara asked. Her Father smiled touching her cheek softly.

"My daughter, Kara." he said, and Kara was in his arms.

"Oh, Father!" she cried out. Tears spilling down her cheek as she hugged her father. Inu no Tashio smiled softly wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"I never thought that I would someday hug you like this." the Great Dog demon told her.

"I have to admit I have dreamed of this since I was little. I just never knew it would happen." she sniffed, and then she realized where they were.

"Or that I would be dead." she said. Inu no Tashio nodded as he turned to look at Kaname.

"You even managed to kill Kaname, but he'll live again." he said. Kara looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Inu no Tashio placed an arm on her shoulder as he stared at his good friend.

"Kaname is the demon of the heavens, you could say he's like the ancient phoenix, each time he dies, he comes back. In a few hours when the sun rises Kaname will live again." Inu no Tashio said. Kara's eyes went wide.

"I've never heard of a demon that could die twice, and come back alive. Then why did you send me and my brother's to him?" she asked. Inu no Tashio looked at Kaname then.

"Because I believed Kaname would have forgiven me before you fought him, I was mistaken." Inu no Tashio said sadly. Kaname stood up shaking his head.

"No Inu, you are right. I shouldn't have fought you're children. Especially when two of you're children where defenseless against me." he said.

"Yes, they where." Inu no Tashio said serious as his eyes narrowed. The expression reminded Kara of Sesshomaru's.

"Kaname, my only daughter is dead because of you. How could you fight Kara and Inuyasha in there human state?" he asked coldly that caused Kaname to flinch.

"My rage, was stronger then showing mercy." Kaname said, he was already use to his friends temper.

"You idiot!" Inu No Tashio yelled angry. Now that was more like Inuyasha.

'This is too much like being with my brother's.' she thought. Except her brothers personality all came from her father who was standing in front of her now.

"The only reason I sent my children to you was because I had hoped you would realize the error of your past like I have. Seeing Satsuki's daughter should have made you forgive me!" Her father yelled causing Kara to wince.

"How did you know Kara would have her mother's eyes in her human form?" Kaname asked. Inu no Tashio snorted.

"She is my daughter, you should know all children born from any dog demon line will have there father's eyes." Inu no Tashio said

"Anii has her mother's eyes." Kaname said.

"You're not a strong demon." Kara said, all eyes where on her. She blushed but shrugged.

"It is true, if I was in my demon form, me and Inuyasha could have beaten you, and so could Sesshomaru." she said. It was Kaname's turn to snort.

"If he had both arms." he said. Kara was suddenly on him.

"Don't you ever, Ever! Talk about my brother's arm. You have no idea what I've been through ever since Sesshomaru lost his arm. If he hadn't lost that arm I wouldn't have known I had a brother! I wouldn't have inherited my grandmother's weapons, learned how to love and have friends. I wouldn't have known about my mother's past, and the terrible things she did before I was born, but most of all! I wouldn't be dead! I can't be dead! I need to go back, they need me! Sesshomaru needs me so I can be there and make sure he grows fond of humans now that he has Rin, a little girl with him, and Inuyasha… I have to show Inuyasha that it's not so bad being a half demon. You have to send me back. Please!" she begged. Inu no Tashio stared at his daughter with sadness and pity.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to be. I'm sorry Kara." he told her, and she began crying.

"No, NO! please father, tell me there's a way for me to go back. To live again!" she cried. It broke the Great Dog demons heart to see his daughter in so much pain. It was clear to him that she would not pass on lightly like he did.

"No." she moaned as she bent her head on her father's chest suddenly feeling defeat.

"I truly am sorry Kara." Inu no Tashio said. When a another voice suddenly appeared from the meadow, a voice Kara only heard when she saw the vision at the spring.

"Do you truly wish to live?" she asked. Kara turned and she was shock again to see who was suddenly with them, her father on the other hand didn't at all look surprised to see her, but her and Kaname where in complete shock.

"Mother?" Kara asked, and the young women smiled at her. Satsuki looked the same as she did when she was alive. Her light golden brown hair was down, and long, but Kara's was longer. Her cornflower eyes stared at her daughter with so much warmth and love.

"My daughter." Satsuki said as she opened her arms wide, and Kara ran to them. For years she had wanted her mother to hold her, to love her the way she imagined she would, and now she had the chance.

"Satsuki." Kaname said not believing it, first his friend, and now the women he loved, but who did not return his love.

"Kaname.' she said uncertain on how to greet him, Kaname heard the uncertainty.

"Why do you look at me like that Satsuki?" he asked. She held her daughter tightly in her arms.

"I wonder if this is my fault, that you killed my daughter because of the things I've done." she said. Kara looked at her mother eyes wide. Kaname stepped back stunned by her words.

"Satsuki, I don't know what to say." he said. She smiled nodding her head.

"What's done is done, I have paid with my sin's in death. Now tell me Kaname. Would you be able to save my daughter. You're friends child?" Satsuki asked Kaname stared at Kara, and then at Satsuki.

"What do I have to do?" he asked. Satsuki looked at Inu no Tashio for the first time. He nodded understanding now as he stood in front of Satsuki and Kara.

"Kaname. My friend, to save Kara's life. You must die, but truly die." the Great Dog Demon said.

* * *

**What's to come now? Will Kaname risk his life to save Kara? How are Inuyahsa and Sesshomaru dealing with the loss of their sister? only one way to find out, REVIEW! oh and to my reviewer Sam, i'm glad to hear you love my stories i can't wait to read one of you works soon!**


	41. The Demon of Heaven

**Okay so after typing last night, here's the next chapter, and just warning you now. there is a happy ending! So Enjoy!**

The Demon of Heaven

'This isn't happening, it can't be happening.' Inuyasha thought, but it was, the proof was all over him. He was covered in blood, but not just anyone's blood, but Kara's. His sister. Once Kaname struck Kara in the chest, they both fell to the ground, everyone standing helplessly. It was only when Kaname's body disappeared into thin air, did Inuyasha kneel in front of his sister.

"Kara. Kara!" Inuyasha cried desperately as he held his sister in his arms. But she didn't answer, her lifeless pale cornflower eyes stared at him, stared at nothing.

"Oh Kara" Kagome said as tears spilled. Sango took her friend away from Inuyasha as she too broke down in tears. Miroku made Shippo follow them, this was not a sight for a child to see.

"Inuyasha." Miroku said. Inuyasha knew what Miroku was trying to tell him, but he wasn't going to move.

"No! She's not gone!" Inuyasha roared out. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru hoping the older brother would help Inuyasha to see that there was nothing else they could do, but Sesshomaru was staring at the lifeless Kara in there brother's arms. Miroku knew that neither brother's would know what to do, and he didn't have the heart to tell them.

"This can't be happening, we didn't come here for…this to happen." Inuyasha said suddenly feeling like he lost a piece of him, a part of him. Sesshomaru looked at his sister's body, and then turned away, from them, from her. He marched right up to the mountain, and with one swift move he slammed his fist against the side of the mountain, his head hanging down the entire time, as he slammed it again, and again. Inuyasha shook his head as he shook Kara's shoulder's a bit.

"Kara, please wake up." he begged her, but it was useless, her eyes where open, but they couldn't see anymore. She was gone. Inuyasha felt a lump rise up his throat, but he couldn't swallow it down. Hew touched his sister's cheek, moving a silver lock.

"I can't lose you, not when I just found you. Wake up Kara, don't leave me! KARA!" Inuyasha yelled, and then the tears spilled. He couldn't hold them anymore, they fell down his cheeks for anyone to see. He didn't care if anyone one would judge him, for that one night he was human, and he had also lost his sister. His baby sister. Inuyasha let out a yell of pain, and sorrow as he wrapped his arms around Kara's body, burying his face in her hair. Causing Kagome to wince in Sango's arms as she too mourn the lost of her friend. Shippo hugged Kirara's leg for he knew what happened, and that Kara was lost as he cried silently. The cat demon let out a cry of pain, as she looked down at the ground. Sesshomaru slammed his fist against the wall again. He could smell Inuyasha's tears, and Kara's blood. Two combinations he never thought he would ever smell in his life.

'I failed, I failed you Kara, and now you're…gone. GONE!" Sesshomaru thought as he slammed his fist one more time against the wall, as he let out a cry of pain, filled with despair and anger.

"KARA!" He cried out his words echoing through out the mountain, and then it began to slowly rain on them.

* * *

"What the hell is going on, how can Kaname save me?" Kara asked. Satsuki and Inu no Tashio looked at each other, and Kara couldn't help place a hand to her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick." she said. Kaname laughed.

"Sorry, but you're dead." he said. She glared at him.

"Please stop reminding me." she begged as she turned to stare at her parents.

"It's just, it's weird seeing you guys acting like you're friends, when you guys don't love each other, and never did. I know I was a mistake and all, but…this is just plain weird." she said. Satsuki smiled sadly.

"I now it is, but we can't change the past. Even if I wanted to, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." Satsuki told her daughter as she gave her a hug. Inu no Tashio nodded.

"What ever the circumstances where, you where born for a reason Kara. Never forget that." Inu no Tashio told his daughter. Kara nodded understanding everything clearly now. Even if she wasn't born out of love like Inuyasha was, she was born none the less for a reason, and her parents respected that. She signed.

"How can Kaname save me?" she asked again. Inu no Tashio turned to face his friend his face suddenly serious.

"You told me that you would trade your own daughter's life to save mine. But it isn't Anii's life that can save Kara, but yours." he said. Kaname looked from Inu no Tashio and Satsuki.

"I see then." Kaname said, but Kara didn't understand at all. Her mother out a hand on her shoulder.

"If Kaname transfer's his demonic powers to you with my help, you will be able to have his power of rising from the dead." she explained. Kara's eyes went wide as she looked at Kaname.

"But If he does that, then I'll have his demonic powers. He won't come back." she said. Satsuki nodded. "Yes, but you won't have his demonic powers permanently. When you go back his powers will diminish." she said. Kara nodded understanding now, since she wasn't related to Kaname in any way his powers if they where able to transfer with her it would instantly kill her anyways.

"I don't want Kaname to be forced to save me. He has to do it out of his own free will." Kara said, causing both her parents to look at her in surprise at her words. Even Kaname looked at her stunned.

"Kara, do you not want to live?" her father asked her. Kara nodded.

"Of course I do, but I don't want Kaname to have to save me, I want him to do it because he wants to. Because he feels responsible for what he did." Kara said. Kaname couldn't help be stunned at her words, they were so wise coming from someone her age. Even his own children weren't as wise as she was. Kaname nodded looking at both Satsuki, and Inu no Tashio.

"I see the truth now, Kara. You are very wise for your age. You carry what your mother use to have. Not only do you have her beauty, but also her soul." Kaname said. Kara smiled as she leaned into her mother's shoulder.

Kaname looked at his friend as a slow smile spread his lips.

"Sorry to say Inu, but she only inherited you're wisdom for things. I think you're son is the one who inherited your temper." he said. Inu no Tashio snort.

"Like hell he did." he said. Kara looked at her father shaking her head.

"This is too much like being with Inuyasha." she said causing Kaname to laugh.

"Oh Kara, I will not feel sorry giving you my life for you to live." Kaname said. Kara's ear's perked up.

"What?" She asked. Kaname smiled then, but not a pained smile, the smile the old Kaname had before when he and Inu no Tashio where friends; fighting off demons together.

"A world without you, wouldn't be a world at all. And besides you're father said life is precious, well I have seen the world. And you are too precious to miss seeing your life ahead." he said as he touched her cheek. Kara's eyes widen when she realized Kaname was going to risk his soul for her's.

"I can be with my brothers?" she asked. Kaname nodded softly.

"Yes my dear." he said. Kara felt tears spill as she hugged Kaname.

"I will never forget you." she said catching him off guard. Kaname was stunned for a moment, never feeling this type of affection from his own children. He laughed again wrapping his arms around Kara. He looked Satsuki.

"What must you do to save this child?" he asked. Satsuki shook her head.

"Where missing someone." she said, and right on cue Izayoi appeared. Kara stepped back from Kaname to stare at her brother's mother. She truly was the most beautiful human, if still alive.

"Hello Kara." Izayoi said with a smile. Kara just looked at her in complete shook. Izayoi giggled as she made her way to Inu no Tashio, her mate and love of her life. Kara watched wearily at her mother's reaction, but her mother didn't at all look jealous at them, she did look sad, but she also looked. At peace.

"I'm glad Inuyasha has you Kara. Please, take care of him." Izayoi said. Kara nodded dumbly.

"I will." she said. Izayoi smiled and then looked at Kaname.

"This won't hurt Kaname. You'll be at peace, with us. If you want to." she said. Kaname looked at them all, and then shook his head.

"Eternity with you people. I wouldn't mind one bit." he said. Satsuki nodded then.

"Then hold Kara's hands Kaname, and let her live." she said. Kara turned to her mother then. After this, she would never see her mother ever again, get to talk to her like she was doing now. Her mother noticed this, and went to Kara, wrapping her arms around her.

"Remember my child, I am you're mother. I will always be by your side. Like the wind." she said softly. Kara let a tear fall down her cheek as she nodded. Satsuki kissed her cheek pressing her forehead against Kara's.

"We will meet again." she told her. Kara let out a breath as she took a step back from her mother.

"Good bye mother." Kara said. She then turned to her Father.

"Let me tell you something Kara, you're brothers care for you. Never forget that." he said. Kara nodded suddenly feeling confused by his words.

"They will still care for you, even when you decide to leave them to travel on your own." he continued, and Kara understood.

"I don't know if they'll let me, I did die on them." she said. The Great Dog Demon nodded.

"Yes, but also Kara I am testing you. If you can break the hold that you have created to bond yourself to your brothers. Then you are ready to face the world." he said. Kara rolled her eyes, of course her father was testing her, why wasn't she surprised.

"I understand. Father." she said, Inu no Tashio gave her a soft smile pulling her in his arms.

"You are my daughter Kara, never doubt it." he told her. She nodded.

"I won't." she told him, and with that she stepped back staring at her parents one last time.

"Tell Inuyasha that he doesn't have to prove himself to anyone. I already know how strong he truly is." The Great Dog Demon said. Kara nodded as she stood in front of Kaname. She couldn't help wonder who was nervous the most?

"Kara." Izayoi said. Kara turned to stare at Inuyasha's mother. She smiled at Kara.

"Be safe, and tell my son. That I love him." she said.

"I will." Kara said.

"Now hold hands." Satsuki ordered, and they did. Kara nervously gripped Kaname's.

"Kara, I have a request for you." Kaname said. Kara stared at him, she wondered if he was going to back down, or apologize.

"When ever you get the chance. Find my children, let them know that this was my choice. And that I am sorry I was never a father to them." he said sadly. Kara looked at him surprised, and then she nodded.

"I will Kaname." she told him. He nodded, and then closed his eyes.

"Then I can go in peace." he said, and with that Satsuki clapped her hands together.

"With the help of the Gods, may one soul connect the other, and with them, may one's power travel through the soul whose blood of mine flows through there veins." Satsuki said. Kara gasped as Kaname held her hands tightly. His power passed through her, it was felt as if she was underwater, and she had to kick her way to the surface to breath. When Kara felt it, she was disappearing. Panicked she looked at her mother who smiled softly.

"Enjoy living again Kara, for you won't get a second chance." her mother said. Kara eyes watered as she nodded as she stared at her parents.

"I love you both, no matter what happened in the past." she told them. Satsuki smiled as she walked to Kaname's side, her hand gasping his.

"We know." Satsuki said. Inu no Tashio nodded placing his arm around Izayoi.

"Live my daughter, live." he said, and with that Kara was gone. Kaname felt his power drain from him, he was truly dead.

"I don't know whether to be relived, or disappointed." Kaname said. Satsuki laughed then.

"Does it matter, you have all eternity to be at peace." she told him. He stared at her then, and raised her hand to his lips.

"Eternity with you, then I can't wait." he said. Satsuki shook her head as she lead Kaname away from the stream, Izayoi and Inu no Tashio following them.

* * *

"Inuyasha, the sun is about to rise." Kagome said, he voce hoarse from crying all night. Inuyasha didn't move as he held Kara tighter.

"I'm not moving." he said. His head bent, not revealing his face to them. Sesshomaru was standing above him now.

"Enough of this Inuyasha. Let her go." he ordered.

"I won't." Inuyasha said holding Kara tighter, not wanting to let go off her at all.

"Inuyasha. She's gone. We have to say good-bye to her." Kagome said. Inuyasha raised his head then. His eyes glaring at her, that she flinched, but she knew he didn't know what he was doing. He was still in shock.

"Just shut up." he said, and then he looked up at the sky as the first rays of sunlight appeared. Inuyasha's eyes glowed red as his black hair turned silver, his eyes there golden amber. He was a half demon again, but what good was it when Kara was gone? He looked down to stare at Kara, when his eyes went wide. She was disappearing.

"Kara!" he cried. The other's watched as Kara was slowly fading.

"No! Kara! Don't leave me!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru sank to his knees in front of Inuyasha as the too brother's watch as there sister disappeared from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha shook his head as he slammed his fists on the ground.

"Damnit!" he yelled. She was gone, taken from him and he couldn't do nothing. Sesshomaru held his fist together ready to lose his composure like Inuyasha when they both felt it. The wind. Inuyasha lifted his head up as it danced around him, and Sesshomaru. Both brother's raised there heads up as the sun poured out in front of them, shining brightly on the spot where they sat, when Inuyasha felt it. Something heavy on his lap. Sesshomaru also felt it. They looked down and with the sun directly in them. The wind began to change shape. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at what began to form. She was sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed, the wound where the sword had struck her was healed. She was still in her human form, but as the sun hit her, she began to change. Her silver hair turned it's light golden brown. Inuyasha watched, and when her eyes fluttered opened, its color changed from cornflower to it's golden amber eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. She couldn't believe that it worked, she was here. With her brother's. she turned her head the other way to see Sesshomaru's shocked expression.

"Sesshomaru. I'm alive" she said. Both brother's looked at there sister who was in there lap, and they instantly grabbed her in their arms.

"Kara." Inuyasha said touching her cheeks to make sure she was real, and she was. His flesh touching her flesh.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked. Kara looked at them both, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is I'm here. With my brothers." she said and she wrapped her arms around both her brother's as they held each other tightly in each others arms.

* * *

**And there you have it! Kara came back thanks to Kaname! i know some are wondering how come Sesshomaru didn't save her with the Tenseiga, well... there's a reason for that, but that doesn't come until either the next chapter, or.. until i remember to mention it. i hope everyone enjoyed this one! please review if you did!**


	42. Kara's Descison

**Just warning you now this chapter may be a little boring, but my head wasn't in this one. sorry if some of you guys don't like this one, but i tried! but if you do manage to enjoy this chapter please review!**

Kara's Descison

The sun was brightly out, the wind would pick up but then would go silent. Inuyasha leaned his back against the tree, his eyes on Kara the entire time. They where back in Kaede's village. Kara refused to sleep in Kaede's hut and wanted to sleep in the forest. Inuyahsa had followed her. Kagome decided that she was going to go home for a few days. Inuyahsa knew she wanted time for her thoughts to wonder just like his where at the moment. Kara was alive, she had told them how Kaname had given her his ability to live, causing him to die permanently this time. Inuyahsa couldn't believe that Kaname would even help her, after all he was the one who killed her, and almost took Kara from him. But still Inuyasha had to admit, if Kaname didn't save Kara, he wouldn't know how to move on with his life. Kara stirred in her sleep, Sesshomaru came from the trees, he and Inuyahsa locked eyes. They where both being over protective of there sister, neither one of them wanted to keep her pout of there sight. Kara signed in her sleep.

"I can't even sleep without you too watching." she said, her eyes still closed. Neither brother said anything as Kara let out a groan as she opened her eyes.

"I died, get over it." she said sitting up. Inuyahsa jumped off the tree branch he had been sitting at earlier.

"I wil not get over the fact that you died in front of me Kara." Inuyasha said.

"I agree, we lost you once. I won't lose you again." Sesshomaru said. Kara groaned. Her father had warned her about this, she just never imagined how difficult it would to have her brothers surround her. She shook her head.

"Look I didn't do it on purpose, who knew Kaname would get one lucky shot at me. Besides I was in my human form, I can take care of myself now." she pointed out.

"What about a month from now, when the new moon comes? You won't be able to defend yourself then." Inuyasha said. Kara shrugged.

"Then hope none of our enemies attatck during that night." she said. Inuyasha growled.

"How can you just say it like. Didn't you feel anything when you died?" Inuyahsa asked.

"Of course I did, you had no idea how I felt knowing I was dead Inuyahsa." she snapped. Kara stood up to face her brothers.

"I was shocked, angry that Kaname took my life, but most of all hurt and sad, that I would never get to see you two ever agin, but I'm here. I'm back, and you need to stop being protective over me. I'm old enough not to have my brothers watching over me." she said. Sesshomaru's eeys narrowed.

"Why does it seem little sister that you might be leaving us?" Sesshomaru asked. Kara looked from Inuyasha and then from Sesshomaru, she raised her chin.

"Because I am." she said. Inuyahsa sucked in a breath. They where all quiet, but it was Sesshomaru who was the first to speak.

"I refuse, I will not let you disappear from my side." he said icily.

"This isn't your desicion Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha's. I have to leave." she said.

"Why, Why do you have to leave?" Inuyasha demanded. Kara bit her lip, and then signed.

"Because Father is testing me, the only way I'm going to pass if I leave you both and travel on my own." she said. Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I see, Father wants to separate us." he said. Kara shook her head.

"No he doesn't, he wants me to get stronger, and the only way for me to get stronger is to break the hold that's keeping me, and that's you two." she said pointing at them. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't give a damn if it's a test, your going to fail Kara. You're not leaving not with out us." he said. Kara let out a cry.

"You keeping me against my will I really will die, and I won't come back this time." she yelled causing them both to flinch. Kara signed closing her eyes.

"I didn't mean to say that, but that's the truth. I've made my desicion. I hope you both will agree." she said. She turned to leave them, and then stopped.

"I'm going to be with Rin. So don't panic." she said, and then she ran off. Sesshomaru listened until he heard the familiar voice of Rin with Kara.

"This is not happening." Inuyahsa said as he sliced his claws against the tree. Sesshomaru knew how his brother was feeling, he was feeling the same way.

"This sin't just a test for Kara, it's also a test for both of us Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded, as he punched the tree.

"Kara can't leave us, not when we need her." Inuyasha said. Sesshoamru suddenly looked at Inuaysha with new eyes.

"For once Inuyahsa you finally said something clever." he said. Inuyahsa gave hium a look, it was the first time Inuyahsa has ever seen Sesshomaru look ready to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Because little brother, I just realized something. Why do we nee Kara to be by our side?" he said. Inuyasha blinked.

"Uh, well..because she's our sister." Inuyasha said.

"Perciously Inyuasha, because she is our sister. That is the only thing that is keeping us from letting her leave." Sesshomaru said, and Inuyahsa understood what Sesshomaru was saying. He stood there his hands loose by his sides, what he wanted to do was punch something, but he didn't. losing his anger won't stop the way he suddenly feeling.

"This…isn't fair." Inuyasha finally said causing Sesshomaru to tilt his head.

"Explain." he said. Inuyasha signed.

"For all I've known I've had you their, just telling me how worthless I am, and still are." he pointed out. Sesshomaru just waited for him to continue.

"Kara was like the one person…I could finally be myself around. Not just a half demon, but as a brother." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru for once dodn't know what to say. He turned to the side not wanting to face Inuyahsa at the moment.

"I am a full demon Inuyahsa, my mother wasn't like father or your human mother. I saw how she was colder towards me and father. I didn't know how to treat you Inuyahsa, you who where raised by you're human mother. Kara was raised by me, I taught her everything so knows now. I admit I favored her more." Sesshomaru said, at this Inuyahsa snorted.

"You think?" he said. Sesshomaru smirked.

"But I wold pick a fight with you then her. You are my brother. Who did cut my arm." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but didn't say anything.

"I do not miss that arm, I believe I've grown stronger without it." Sesshomaru said, and then turned to face Inuyahsa.

"When Kara leaves us, we will go our separate ways like we've been doing Inuyahsa. When you lose control I will be there to help you. When Naraku stops hiding. We will hunt him together. Understood?" h easked. Inuyahs anodded his head like he was a little boy listening to his big brother's orders. Sesshomaru smirked, and then looked up to the side.

"Then let's be with Kara, before she leaves us." he said sadly as he and Inuyasha went to see there sister.

"One, two, three!" Rin yelled as she opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a clearing. Au un sleeping peacefully. Jaken was sitting next to the twop headed dragon looking bored, and wondering when Lord Sesshomaru was going to take them away to look for Naraku. He signed as her watched Rin looking around for Kara. She placed her hand above her eyes searching around, when she saw them. Cute dog ears poping from behind a rock. Rin smiled as she quietly tip toed. The dog ear's tiched, but couldn't detect Rin's movement's. Kara was playing with a flower, wondering what was taking Rin so long? She signed softly tracing the flower in her hand.

'I wonder if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are going to let me leave? I'm going to come back. I just want to know what it's like traveling alone. Inuyasha was alone before he met Kagome, and so was Sesshomaru before he had toad freak by his side. It's my turn to be on my own for a while.' she thought, when she felt it. Little hands on her dog ears.

She screamed, and it was to only habe Rin role over in giggles.

"Oh I found you! I win! And I touch the doggy ears!" she said throught laughs. Kara glared at Rin, and then had a devilsh smile on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Kara said, and very softly she began tickling the little girl, causing tears to spill down Rin's face, but then she somehow managed to touch Kara's ear's as she started rubbing them softly. Causing Kara to stop what she was doing and let out a soft dog whine. When she realized what she did, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Stop treating me like a dog!" she yelled. Rin smiled.

"But it's fun, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have dog ears, if he did. I'd play with them." Rin siad. Kara rolled her eyes. She had no thought that Rin would. The little girl had a much bigger hold on Sesshomaru then Kara did.

"Kara, where are your thought's today?" Rin asked. Kara signed, she couldn't help wonder how Rin would know when Kara's mind was somewhere else.

"Some times I wonder if being with Sesshomaru has corrupted you into becoming one of us." Kara said. Rin just smiled shrugging her little shoulders.

"I see things, and when I notice you. It as if you don't want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru." she said softly. Kara signed. She never expected Rin would notice the change she was starting to feel about staying with her brother's. When Sesshomaru decided she could be with Inuyahsa and him, she imagined she'd be by her brother's side happily, but now. Everything has changed, Kara has changed, in more ways then she ever believed she would.

"Rin… I don't know how you got to be with Sesshomaru, but I think I know there's a reason. Maybe to replace me." Kara said. Rin looked at her confused.

"No one can replace you." the young girl said. Kara smiled touching Rin's soft hair.

"Of course not, but you will come back?" she asked. Kara's eyes turned sad when she looked at her lap. When she looked back up at Rin, it was to see the little girl crying.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to miss you. You've been like the sister I never had." Rin said. Kara smiled softly pulling the little girl into her arms.

"I feel the same way." Kara said. When she felt it, her brother's behind her. She didn't turn around to face them. Instead she wipind Rin's tears away, and then stood up.

"We've decided that your right Kara." Sesshomaru said. Kara spunned around, her eyes went wide. She didn't expect her brother's to let her leave, she was expecting them to chain her to them, and never letting her out of there site.

"What brought this change?" she asked them. Inuyahsa growled.

"Well we can't force you to stay." he said. Kara shrugged. She motioned for Rin to go off into the trees, and the young girl listened. Sesshomaru's eyes lingered when he could sense she wasn't in danger. Kara shook her head, and signed.

"You guys don't need me anymore. Sesshomaru you finally have a companion. I never thought that would happen, and Inuyasha. You have Kagome and the others." she said. Inuyahsa growled again, "I wouldn't have met Miroku and Sango if it wasn't for you." he said. Kara shrugged.

"Maybe you would, the only difference would be I wouldn't have been with you." she said. Inuyasha signed his head in frustration.

"You know what, leave if you want. I don't care. Just don't expect me to be there when you leave." Inuyasha said, and with that he left as he stormed back to Kaede's village. Kara opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"Is it wise for you to leave without saying good-bye to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kara stared at where Inuyasha disappeared to.

"No it isn't. If Inuyasha doesn't see me off tomorrow I'll be hurt, but I won't wait for him either." she said. She smiled sadly at Sesshomaru as she made her way back to the forest. Sesshomaru watched her go, when he felt a hand clasp his. He looked down to see Rin smiling at him.

"Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru, Kara will be fine on her own." the young human girl said. Sesshomaru stared at her and then looked away.

"Go back and play, Rin." he said. Rin smiled and began singing a little song.

"Playing and seeing Lord Sesshomaru, soon Kara will be off like the wind, playing and singing with Lord Sesshomaru, soon Kara will come back to her brothers." she sang. Sesshomaru smiled softly at the song. 'Yes, Kara will be back to us, to me.' Sesshomaru thought as he watched Rin play through the forest.

* * *

**And there you have it! so sorry to say...next chapter is the last one. AHH! I know it's alomst over, so it might take me a while to finish it because i want it to be PERFECT! so anyways if you liked this chapter, please review, and also thanks to all the reviews alechaos ogigio, i really ****appreciate them! and to all my other reviewers thanks! **


	43. The Lost Sister

**And here it is the last chapter to the Lost Sister. i know everyone is sad to see it end, i am too! but don't worry i have a surprise for all you reviewers. for now just enjoy the last chapter!**

The Lost Sister

Kara was pacing back and forth from the well, she had already tried jumping in the well twice, but like Kikyo said, the well wouldn't open to her anymore. She signed wondering what was taking Kagome so long. She could have sent Inuyasha to get her, but he still wasn't speaking to her. Even though Kara had told them she would leave the following day, she realized she couldn't leave without saying good-bye to Kagome. She decided to wait until Kagome arrived back to start her journey on her own. It's been three days and Kara was desperate to leave. Of course she was going to miss everyone, but the excitement she was feeling on traveling on her own, meeting others. Excited her very much.

'Come on Kagome!' Kara thought as she sat down in front of the well. She signed as she began yanking the grass. The only reason she wanted to leave so badly so she could get away from Inuyasha, she'd rather have him being mad at her from a distance than have to deal with his cold shoulder every minute of the day. Kara let out a yawn as she stared at the sky. Maybe if there was a way for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to know she was going to be alright, maybe Inuyasha would start talking to her again.

'If only Kagome would hurry up.' she thought angrily. She knew she was being impatient, but so would any other person. She laid back down on her back as she let out a long breath. 'This is what I want. Right?' she suddenly thought, the growing feeling of thought was making her wonder if this was the right thing for her to do. What if she didn't become strong, and all this she was doing was a waste. Sesshomaru in a way still needed her by his side, before he became injured they had never been apart. Only for a few hours, but that was because Sesshomaru had other things to attend. Like try to kill Inuyasha behind her back. She closed her eyes, if she didn't go Inuyasha would be talking to her, and in the last three days they could have been having fun, enjoying there last moments together. Not fighting.

"This isn't fair." Kara said out loud as she opened her eyes only to have golden amber eyes staring back at her.

"Inuyasha." Kara said as she sat up. Inuyasha looked at her, and then away, his eyes wondering on the ancient well.

"Kagome will be here shortly. She always comes around this time." he said. She nodded, wondering if he was really here to see Kagome. Kara didn't move, she just sat in the grass going back to her business on yanking the grass out. Inuyasha just stood by the well his arms crossed. Kara signed. This was awkward for her, not being able to talk to her own brother. She stood up ready to leave when Inuyasha turned to face her.

"I know why you're doing this Kara I understand that you want to become strong, and to do that you have to get away from Sesshomaru and I." he told her. Kara suddenly looked at him, she didn't expect him to actually talk to her, and to also tell her that he under stood her reasons for leaving.

"Then why are you angry with me?" she asked. Inuyasha looked away.

"Because, when you…died. I felt like a piece of me went with you. I was nothing. I could have changed into a full demon if it wasn't for the new moon." Inuyasha said. Kara looked at him then. She knew her death would have a huge affect on Inuyasha, she just never knew that it would affect him so much.

"I didn't mean to die Inuyasha, but I did come back to you." she told him. He nodded.

"Only to have you leave again." he said a bit bitterly. She signed.

"Well what do you want from me Inuyasha! I can't just stay here, I can't have you and Sesshomaru watch over me. I'm tired of being watched over, when you fight I don't want you having to worry for me. I want to be by you're side and help you, but I can't if you won't let me." Kara said.

"Fine. Then go and get strong. I'll just forget I even had a sister in the first place." Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled, and Inuyasha's face hit the ground. Kara looked at the well to see Kagome. She jumped off the well placing her yellow backpack on the ground.

"Kara, you should have waited longer before deciding on leaving us." Kagome said, and then she looked at Inuyasha who was picking himself up.

"And Inuyasha, don't say stuff that you know your going to regret." she told him.

"Feh." Inuyasha said. Kagome than looked at Kara.

"We where all affected when you died Kara. Not just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. When you leave, it'll just be that you never came back to us at all." Kagome said. Kara's eyes went wide, and then she looked away from Kagome's eyes.

'Kagome's right. If I leave now, it'll be as if I truly did die.' she thought. Kara looked from Inuyasha, and to Kagome.

"I…I have to go." Kara immediately said, and then she ran into the forest.

"Kara!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait, Inuyasha." Kagome said stopping him from chasing after her. Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Kara has to be alone right now. She's confused. Don't worry she'll be back to properly tell us good-bye." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her doubting her words a bit, but in a way she was right. Kara would never just leave like she did, she would want to say farewell to everyone. Inuyasha nodded as he picked up her yellow backpack.

"Feh, what took you so long?" he asked his mood changing. Kagome smiled as she took Inuyasha's hand as they walked back together to the village.

Kara ran as far as she could, each time she stopped, it was to only run faster away from Inuyasha and her friends.

'Kagome's right. In a way I've been selfish for wanting to be on my own. I never truly considered anyone else's feelings. Just my own. Father's test isn't about the bond I have with my brother's. It's the bond that binds me to my friends. That's the test.' Kara thought. She stopped running, and then let out a cry.

"I hate this!" she screamed. She found herself at the edge of a cliff as she fell to her knees slamming her fists.

"Why did this have to be so hard?" Kara asked.

"Because our desires come with a price." a voice said. Kara turned her head, and was surprised to see Mizuki. The young rider smiled at Kara as she moved her silver hair to the side. Mizuki was wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue swirls. With black boots.

"I've been waiting for you Kara." Mizuki said. Kara stayed kneeling on the ground, the last time she saw Mizuki was before she kidnapped her, and taught her how to fight with the Kiyomi. She didn't know at the moment how to treat her. Mizuki smiled.

"Relax, I didn't come to steal you away. I believe you'll join me on your own free will." Mizuki said. Kara couldn't help snort.

"What do you want Mizuki, I don't have time for you games." Kara said as she stood up. Mizuki nodded "Then I'll get to my point. You died on me Kara." Mizuki said. Kara narrowed her eyes at her.

"How do you know?" Kara asked.

"I know because I felt your desire to live when you where in the afterlife. It pained me to feel how distress you where, but I see you now. Alive and ready to abandon the chance of living again to run off." Mizuki said. Kara glared at Mizuki then, she had already had enough of everyone telling her how she was leaving them right when they lost her.

"I've heard this from my brothers Mizuki. I don't need it from you." she snapped. Mizuki waved her hand.

"Do not lose your temper with me half demon. I am merely here to help you." Mizuki said. Kara looked at Mizuki curiously.

"Why would you want to help me?" Kara asked. Mizuki smiled then.

"Before you leave to discover your strength Kara, stay with me and the night riders for a couple of days." she said. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Is this a trick for me to join you and your riders?" Kara demanded. Mizuki laughed

"No Kara, I am merely helping you, if you come with me, it will give you're brothers the satisfaction of knowing you will be with someone you know." Mizuki said.

"Yeah right, they don't exactly trust you. You did kidnap me." Kara said. Mizuki waved a hand at her.

"But that is in the past. Kara, you desire to grow stronger on your own, but also you don't want your brother's to worry for you. If you do not stay with me, then what will you do?" Mizuki asked. Kara opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. In a way Mizuki was right, and Kara didn't know what to do. She groaned as she sat on the edge of the cliff.

"I never wanted this in the first place you know. Being a half demon was hard from the beginning. I always thought that I was just a burden to Sesshomaru, and when he sent me away. A part of me, was in a way. Glad. I wouldn't be in his way, he wouldn't have to worry about me, and instead he just sent me to Inuyasha. I was never on my own to begin with." Kara said, and then she looked at Mizuki.

"If I join you, will I be on my own or will you just be like my brothers?" Kara asked. Mizuki raised her eyes at Kara, and then she slowly smiled.

"Kara, you desire to be on your own, is strong. You will not be by my side for long." Mizuki said. Kara nodded, and then looked up at the sky.

"No, I guess I won't." Kara said.

"Do you think Kara is really going to leave without saying goodbye?" Shippo asked.

Miroku signed. "We don't know Shippo, knowing Inuyasha. He lost his temper and now we will never see Kara's beautiful face again." Miroku said. Causing Sango to hit him on the side of the head.

"What he's trying to say Shippo. Kara won't leaving without telling us goodbye. It wouldn't be like her to do that." Sango said. Shippo nodded as he looked up at the sky and signed.

"Why does Kara even want to leave us?" he asked. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and then at Shippo.

"We don't know." Miroku said as he stared at where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where standing close to the forest. Kagome and Kaede where both searching for some herbs Kagome thought Kara might need for her journey.

"You shouldn't have yelled at her. Kara might not come back now." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha snorted. "If you where the one talking to her, she would have left long ago." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"And the little show of yours didn't make her want to leave?" Sesshomaru asked angrily.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, but he knew what Sesshomaru said was true, him yelling at Kara could have wanted her to leave, and not only that, but what Kagome told her. If Kara leaves it'll be as if she never came back to them. Inuyasha growled.

"Why does she have to leave?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then at the forest.

"Because, it is the only way for her to find the person she will soon have to protect." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru confused, when Kara emerged out of the forest. With Mizuki.

"What the!" Inuyasha said as he reached for Tetsusaiga.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kara said as she stepped in front of Mizuki. Inuyasha dropped his arm, but didn't take his eyes of Mizuki. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I have no intention in kidnapping you're little girlfriend." Mizuki said just as Kagome and Kaede appeared from the forest.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I came to talk to the brothers." Mizuki said turning to face Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"A human like you talk to us. Please." Sesshomaru said turning around.

"It involves Kara coming to join me and my riders for a couple of days." Mizuki said. Sesshomaru stopped to listen as he turned to face Mizuki, who smiled as she caught his attention. Kara couldn't help roll her eyes at this, she had a feeling she knew what Mizuki's new desire was, and she didn't like it.

"What the hell are you talking about." Inuyasha demanded.

"She's talking about me joining her for a while, before I leave." Kara said. Everyone's attention suddenly sparked at Kara.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked. Kara signed and then faced Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"If I go with Mizuki and her riders, I will come back and see you both. I'll be with her for a couple of weeks. Just to see if I can truly leave you guys." Kara said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at Kara, and then at each other.

"I have already made up my mind on this." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha glared at him, and then looked at Kara. He took a step forward, and reached a hand out to Kara. She eyes it confused, but took it anyway when she felt it. The connection between half demons, between siblings.

"Where ever you are, either with Mizuki or on your own. We're still connected." Inuyasha said. Kara looked at him, and then at there hands, there demonic aura's showing. Inuyasha's a light red, and Kara's a light blue. She smiled softly as she pulled Inuyasha into a hug.

"We're all connected." she whispered, and then stepped back to see her friends. She signed, and then nodded her head.

"You guys. Have been their for me, and I will never forget you." Kara said.

"Of course you won't. You'll be in our hearts too Kara." Sango said bringing Kara in a hug. Miroku nodded.

"You in a way saved us, we will see each other again. Be it tomorrow, or in a few years. You will not be forgotten." Miroku said. Kara smiled nodding her head.

"I'm going to miss you!" Shippo cried as he jumped in her arms. Kara laughed hugging Shippo in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you too, I'll never forget you Shippo." Kara said. Shippo let out a sniffle.

"You promise." he asked. Kara smiled.

"Of course." she said. He nodded and then jumped on Miroku's shoulder. Kara lastly turned to Kagome and Kaede.

"Ye will not be forgotten here child." Kaede said. Kara hugged the old priestess.

"Thank you Kaede." Kara said. Kaede smiled as she decided to head back to her village, she knew she would see Kara again.

"I have something for you." Kagome said, handing Kara a small light blue shoulder bag, it had a decoration of a white dog, looking at a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful." Kara said. Kagome smiled.

"It's for your journey. I supplied it with herbs, some food from my time that you like." Kagome said. Kara smiled as she looked at Kagome.

"I'll come visit every chance I get." Kara said. Kagome nodded.

"Take care. I hope one day you can join us again." Kagome said.

"I hope so too." she said. Kara took a step back, she never imagined how hard it would be saying goodbye to her friends. She turned lastly to Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha.

"Please tell Rin that I'll miss her." Kara said. Sesshomaru nodded. She signed.

"You'll see me, I won't disappear on you both." she said.

"We know that." Inuyasha said, as both of them wrapped her in there arms.

"We'll be waiting for you. The both of us." Sesshomaru said. Kara's eyes watered up as she closed her eyes.

"I'll miss you, both." she said softly. They both let go of Kara as she stepped back by Mizuki's side. Mizuki smiled at her, and then at her brothers.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Mizuki said. Both brothers glared at her, but neither one of them said anything. Kara stared back at her friends and brother's one last time before disappearing into the forest with Mizuki.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both stayed where they where as the others fell back. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could still make out Kara's scent, but in a couple more minutes it was gone. She was gone. Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder, and was surprised to see Sesshomaru touching him.

"Inuyasha, it's time I teach you to fight like a real demon." he said. Inuyasha smirked as he pulled out Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru his Tokijin.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha said as they both charged at each other.

"Mizuki wait." Kara said as she stopped running. Mariko who had appeared from the forest had also stopped as Mizuki looked at Kara, who was staring out to the forest.

"Come out." Kara called out, and a figure came out.

"Well if it isn't Kara, long time no see." Kagura said. Kara smirked.

"What brings you here Kagura? Did Naraku send you to kill me?" Kara asked.

"He doesn't know I'm here. Naraku has been planning something for a while now. So he doesn't care where I go." Kagura said.

"Then why are you here?" Kara asked. Kagura raised her head in the air.

"Know this Kara, if you come back and Naraku is still alive. Kill him." Kagura said. Kara looked at her then.

"So you can be free?" she asked. Kagura laughed.

"You catch on quick. If you're brother's haven't killed Naraku by the time you come back. I believe you can kill him, and I can be the wind." Kagura said.

"I don't know when I'll be back Kagura, but I do want to set you free." Kara said. This caught Kagura's attention.

"And why is that?" Kagura asked.

"Because in a way where the same. You want to be free, and I want to get stronger, the only way for that to happen, is by leaving those who have a hold on us." Kara said. Kagura smirked.

"Then get strong." Kagura said as she pulled a feather from her head.

"Wait!" Kara said. Kagura stopped.

"If Naraku kills you before either Inuyasha or I can save you. Make sure to die well, because you'll be free." Kara said. Kagura smiled.

"Remember me Kara, for I am the wind!" Kagura said, and she disappeared the wind surrounding her. Kara smiled turning to look at Mizuki.

"Are you ready?" Mizuki asked. Kara nodded.

"I think I am now." Kara said, and she began running to her own freedom.

* * *

***Sniff sniff* i just can't believe it, it's over. my beloved story is no more...or is it? next chapter please! or rather sneak peak**


	44. The Sister Returns

The Sister Returns

Hello, my name is Kara. I am the third child of Inu no Tashio, my father the great dog demon. I have two older brothers Sesshomaru the eldest of us, who has a bit of a cold side, but I can handle it, and Inuyasha who's a bit of a hot head, but has his own sweet side. Me, and Inuyasha are half demons, both having mother's who where once human. My life I once thought was simple, traveling with Sesshomaru, being protected, but of course that all changed when I met Inuyasha and traveled with him. I found out what the meaning of friendship truly was, and what true strength actually meant.

I have always thought that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be able to protect me, but they have others to protect, and it's time for me to be on my own. To find my own strength so one day I can find the one person I would be able to protect with my life. I use to travel with Mizuki and her Night Riders. Occasionally we'd run into Inuyasha and the gang, easing his mind that I was safe. But now I've left Mizuki's side to be on my own for a little bit. I've gone into the eastern lands and found how some demons are harsher with half demons, but I don't care. I am who I am, and I'm not ashamed of it.

In a way I have grown stronger on my own then traveling with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. They taught everything I now know today. Sesshomaru showed me that I can't change who I am, and that I should be proud to be what I am, and Inuyasha taught me the opposite that in some ways being what we are has some consequences in a way I agree, but there are always ways to change the consequences and alter them into the way we want them to be, and I've changed mine. With the inheritance my father left me, my grandmothers weapons. I will get strong, and go back to my brothers a changed person. I will no longer need there protection, instead I will join them in upcoming battles, for I will be there equal. I was once the lost sister, never known if I would ever go back home, but now I am found, and I will join my brothers sooner then they think. For there sister will return.

* * *

**If you guys haven't noticed this is a sneak peak to the SEQUEL to the Lost Sister, called The Sister Returns, just like the title on this page! So everyone do a little dance because it's not over yet. So be prepared to see this new story of Kara and her journey reuniting with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. i just wanna thank all you reviewers who where there from the beginning to the end. without you guys i would have never finished this story. i also want to thank my email buddy Ani for giving me the courage to write a fanfiction with Inuyahsa having a sister. Thanks everyone, and i hope to hear from everyone again!**

**Always Luna**


End file.
